A New Beginning
by IsabellClair
Summary: This story takes place in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. How would the stories go if Bree was given the second chance to be taught by the Cullens? Bree's POV. More info inside. Stays close to he books.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, that's right guys, I'm back with another story! This one is a little different than the rest though. This is a story all about Bree (the newborn Jane had killed after the fight in Eclipse). BUT what would have happened if the Cullens decided to keep her survival of the fight a secret from the Volturi? What would have happened if the Cullen's adopted her? I'll stick close to Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, but just another character will be added to the Cullen Family. This will be in Bree's POV. This first chapter pretty much explains what's going on. Hope you like it! **

* * *

The warm June sun shone bright in the sky. Even though it seemed to be a fairly warm day, I was not happy. School was almost done and I still had a lot of studying to do. I hated to study, so I was not looking forward to it at all. I hoped for some small miracle that would excuse me from my finals. I laughed at myself. Like that was ever going to happen. I sighed and grabbed my bag as I ran down the stairs.

"Morning, Mom." I sighed and slid into my chair. Most fifteen-year-olds don't get along with their mothers, but mine was my best friend. Her blue eyes, the same as mine, sparked as she smiled.

She placed a bowl in front of me with a box of my favorite cereal. "Ready for your first final today?"

"No," I groaned and reached across the table to take the milk. My very annoying brother pulled it just out of my reach. "Come on, Josh!" I wined.

"What?" He asked innocently. For a seventeen-year-old, you would think he would be more mature.

"Joshua," my mom's warning rang out as she spoke his name.

He sighed and pushed the milk towards me.

"Josh, did you want to take my car to school today?" My mom dangled the keys in front of his face. His beat up 1984 Honda Accord was in the shop, again. He spends more time having that car fixed, than he does driving it.

"What's the catch?" He asked warily.

"You have to bring Breanna to and from school." My mom spoke quickly and dropped the keys on the table in front of him.

He looked up at me and I smiled innocently. "Come on! She's got an afternoon final. I only have to go in for a few hours this morning." He wined.

"So, go back and pick her up. The busses aren't running today and if you want to drive the car than it involves taking your sister with you."

"Fine." He groaned and jabbed a finger in my direction. "Don't go taking your time, Bree. I have better things to do this afternoon than sitting around waiting for you to dally your way through your test."

"Joshua Michael! Don't make her rush! And I want you coming home right after school. This gang is really starting to scare me." My mom said and tossed the paper onto the table.

"I'm so glad you're graduating this year." I mumbled and got up to clean my bowl out.

"Oh, admit it! You're going to miss me." Josh chuckled. He got up and followed me to the sink to clean out his own bowl.

"Bree!" Cara waved eagerly in my direction as I made my way through the hall to my locker. Cara and I have been friends since Kindergarten. We're more like sisters, even though we look nothing alike. "Hi Josh." She smiled and waved, her obvious obsession over my brother showed clearly on her face.

"Hey," Josh smiled back at her before punching my arm. "See you later. Meet me outside when you're done!" He called over his shoulder as he walked towards his class.

"See ya." I yelled after him.

"I don't know how you live with him and not think he's the most gorgeous man alive." Cara's voice sounded far away, her eyes were even further as she watched Josh walk away.

"You're gross!" I yelled and made a gagging noise.

"Time for our Science final." Cara said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy about it?"

"Because we only have three more days of school left! What are we going to do this summer?"

I shrugged and tucked my short dark brown hair behind my ear. "Don't know. Maybe we could go to a beach. We'll do plenty of shopping."

Cara nodded and we both laughed.

The science final went smoothly, but that could either be a bad or good thing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know which way it was. I would just have to wait for my report card. Next was my history final which was a little tougher. I had to write two essays on top of the multiple choice questions. I finished on time and was relieved that I didn't have to hear it from Josh on the way home that I made him wait longer than he already had to.

"How do you think you did?" He asked as soon as I got in the car. Cara slid in the back seat behind Josh. She smiled and stared at the back of his head. He caught her gaze in the rearview mirror and chuckled.

"Ok, I think." I sighed.

"And you Cara?"

"Huh? Oh, er… yes?"

I looked over my shoulder throwing her a confused look. She shrugged and shook her head. She didn't hear his question. "He asked how your finals were today."

"Oh…" she laughed uncomfortably and dropped her gaze, embarrassed. "Fine." She mumbled and hid her face behind her long blond hair.

Cara was quiet for the rest of the ride home, and it took everything in me to not burst out laughing at the fact that she was caught drooling over Josh. As soon as we got out of the car, Cara towed me behind her up to my room. She slammed the door as soon as we were inside.

"I am such a loser!" She groaned through clenched teeth and threw herself on my bed.

"Relax, it's my _brother_ he's too old for you. Besides, he going off to college in August."

She sighed deeply. "I know, it's so sad."

"Gross!" I yelled and hit her with a pillow.

"Study time?" She asked as she pulled out her books from her book bag.

"Study time." I repeated as I pulled out my own books.

After Cara left and I said goodnight to everyone, I laid in bed excited for Summer to finally be here. The clanking noise outside my window made me jump. "Who's there?" I asked, my voice shaking. I got up nervously to investigate. My room was on the second floor, so I knew it was impossible for someone to try and break in. I didn't have any tree branches outside my window either. I shoved the glass out of my way and peered into the darkness. "Hello?" I whispered. Something white fluttered across the yard and disappeared into the trees. I gasped and slammed my window shut, locking it. "What was that?" I whispered to myself.

I waited by the closed window to see if the figure came back. My eyes got heavy, so I decided to go to bed.

"I'm free!" I yelled as soon as I walked out of the school doors for the last time. My summer vacation has officially started.

Cara looked at me and we both shoved our notebooks in the garbage cans by the doors. "Movies tonight?" Cara asked as we made our way to my mom's car.

"You bet." I said excitedly. "Let's get a late movie." I suggested. We didn't have to be in early since it was now summer vacation.

"Sounds good to me!" Cara agreed.

"Hey, Mom." I smiled as we got into the car.

"All finished?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Cara and I said at the same time.

"Can we go see a movie tonight?" I asked my mom.

"I don't see why not. What time?"

"We wanted to get a later one, since we don't have school in the morning."

My mom glanced at me quickly before looking back at the road. "Not too late. These killings are not something to play around with. Take them seriously please. Those were innocent people."

"Ok, ok." My mom was a trauma doctor in ER, so it was almost expected for her to overreact to something like this. Her worst fear is having either me or my brother brought into the ER.

"I'll pick you up in three hours." Josh told us before he pulled away from the curb. He was meeting up with a few of his friends, so he gave us an extra hour to grab something to eat after the movie.

"What are we going to see?" Cara asked as we walked into the theater.

"Something scary." I insisted.

Cara sighed. "Bree, you know those kind of movies freak you out."

"So, I'm not feeling freaked out. I'm in a good mood, and I want to laugh at the fake blood on the screen."

"Ok, it's your nightmares." She giggled and we bought our tickets.

The movie was a little scarier than I thought. From beginning to end it was nothing but a blood bath. "You ok?" Cara asked. Her voice made me jump.

"Don't do that!" I snapped.

"Do what? I just asked you a question."

"You asked it without any warning!" We were walking down a back alleyway, so I was bound to be freaked out. I could see the lights from the city street just a few yards away.

"Crap." Cara groaned.

"What?"

"I left my jacket in the theater." She turned to walked back the way we came. "Don't worry about it. We'll get it tomorrow. I'm hungry."

"I'll just be a second. The theater is closer than the restaurant." Cara pointed at the lights from the front of the theater at the end of the alley. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

"You want me to wait here, alone?"

"What are you scared of? The boogieman?" She looked around the empty alley. "It's just us. Don't be such a baby. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." I groaned.

I pressed back against the brick wall, settling in to wait for Cara. I shivered from the chilly night and tightened my sweatshirt around me.

"Hey, you." The voice was soft and soothing, but I still jumped. My scream got stuck in the throat and I choked on it.

"Me?" I asked as I strained my eyes to look through the darkness. It wasn't hard to see him. His skin seemed glowed in the dark.

"Yes." He hissed.

"What do you want?" I looked at the lights from the theater and contemplated running towards it. I took one step and he was in front of me, his hands like restraints on my shoulders, pressing me against the wall. I could feel his cold touch through my sweatshirt. I gasped when I finally saw his eyes.

"This is a dream." I decided. I was having a nightmare, that was it. No human has eyes that red, but I couldn't look away from his angelic face.

"I assure you this is far from a dream." He chuckled softly. His face got closer to mine and I felt his cool breath on my neck. His nose pressed into the skin on my neck and he sniffed. "Intoxicating." He breathed.

"Excuse me?" I tried shoving against his chest, but his body was as hard as a rock.

His bright red eyes glared at me, and a evil smile spread across his face. I turned to run, but his hand clamped over my mouth while his other arm grabbed me around the waist. I clawed helplessly at his marble arm as he dragged me further into the darkness.

I didn't stop fighting until he let me go. I looked around me for the first time and realized I was in a room. It was so dark that I ran into a wall in every direction I tried to run in. The man chuckled somewhere behind me. "What's your name child?"

"B-Bree." I stuttered.

"Hello, Bree. I'm Riley. I must warn you, I'm not as good as my creator, but I will try not to kill you."

"_Kill me?!_" I gasped in sheer terror.

"Yes, we have a lot to talk about, but after the change is done." Riley licked his lips and reached out for me.


	2. Chapter 2

My entire body was on fire. I couldn't see anything, couldn't tell where I was anymore. The only thing I could focus on was the flames of the fire burning me. This wasn't any normal fire. It was burning me from the inside out. What did he do to me? I opened my mouth to scream once more. It seemed like days I have been writhing here, burning alive. I lost count after my 1,500th "Kill me, _please!_" No one ever answered me, or I couldn't hear them, either way I was alone.

The fire first left my toes. I could feel them again, wiggle them. They felt cool. I could hear the ticking of the seconds on a clock somewhere in the room. I matched my breathing and kept time. Four hours passed and I began to feel the fire leaving my fingers. It slowly moved up my arms. It was over, whatever that guy was doing to me was over. I welcomed the coolness of my arms and legs.

But it wasn't over. The worst was yet to come. It felt like the fire that was spread through my body merged to my chest. My heart beat widely and it made the fire burn hotter. I screamed out once more. I could hear someone breathing that I couldn't here before. He came back for me.

"How much longer?" He asked eagerly.

"Soon, hear her heart? It will all be over soon." A female's voice answered. I wanted to open my mouth and yell for them to kill me, but it wasn't working so far. No one was answering me.

My back arched off the table and I screamed as my heart beat faster than any human's should ever beat. It wasn't normal. I sucked in a sharp breath when my heart slowed. I could smell everything around me. The room I was in smelt moldy, but yet there was a strong smell of the sweetest cologne. I heard the breathing from the man and woman watching me. I could hear one of them tapping their fingers very lightly on something. I could hear the soft rustling of clothes as they moved around me.

The fire exceeded and then it was gone. My heart fluttered and then stopped. I wasn't breathing, and my heart wasn't beating. Death had finally taken me. My first instinct was to sigh in relief. As I did I could taste what I smelt on my tong. How was I still breathing when my heart wasn't beating? As I sucked in another breath my throat burned. But it wasn't like the fire in my body. I craved something, something to sooth the burning in my throat. I wanted, blood. I snapped my eyes open, and like my other senses, I could see _everything_. Colors I have never seen before were now perfectly visible. The air in my lungs felt useless, but it let me taste the room around me. I heard someone flutter out of the room, and my head turned too quickly towards the rustling. I caught her curly fire red hair flow behind her as she left. My sharp site searched for the guy responsible for doing whatever he did to me. I wanted to get back at him. I felt strong, stronger than I have ever felt before. I wanted to fight.

"My, my, Bree, you sure turned out to be quite the beauty. I'm sure you're starved. Let's get you something to eat."

"Riley, right?" The sound of my voice was off. It had a pretty ring to it.

"That's me." He smiled widely, but seemed to be aware of my every movement.

"What did you do to me?"

"Well, you're like me now. Red eyes, no heartbeat, and I bet you're craving humans blood. A warm neck for you to sink your teeth into." Riley said softly as he held up a mirror in front of me. I was beautiful, my face was paler than it was before, my eyes were bright red, and skin looked soft and milky.

I felt the burning increase as he spoke of my craving. I nodded eagerly.

"You, my dear, are a vampire. We've got some big plans for you. Let's get started." Riley held the door open for me and I stalked out into the dark alley where my human life ended. This new life was different. I felt more alive, than I did before. I was seeing the entire world from a different perspective. I immediately searched for what I wanted the most. I looked at Riley for reassurance. "Go on." He urged.

I zeroed in on a young couple leaving the movie theater. The guy smelt too tempting for me to let him pass. I stepped in front of him and he immediately pushed the terrified girl behind him. As he did so Riley took her from behind. I went for the guy. The blood simmered the fire in my throat, but I still wanted more.

"It's time to meet the others." Riley said after he let me have my share of the city. I still wanted more, but decided to save some for later.

"Ok," I sighed and the air smelt good around me. I could smell the trees as the wind blew the leaves.

As we walked, I noticed fliers of missing people. One girls face stood out from the others. Under the girls face I read; _Have you seen this girl? Breanna Donnelly, age 15, height 5'2, eyes blue, hair dark brown, last seen wearing blue jeans and a red sweatshirt. _The sign had my home number plastered all over it, and more information stating where I was before I disappeared.

"How long have I been… missing?" I swallowed hard.

Riley chuckled as we walked. "Three days."

"What will happen? I need to tell my parents and my brother that I'm ok." I was more than ok, I felt great.

"Do you want to kill them?" He asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"No," I looked at him confused. "Why would I?"

"Because as soon as you see them, you are going to crave their blood, and I wont be able to stop you. You are stronger than me right now."

"I am?"

Riley nodded. "You are a newborn vampire, Bree. You could take down the Army and the Marines by yourself if you wanted to."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I looked at my slender arms, and couldn't imagine that kind of strength. We were walking in the park now, no one was around us. It was past two in the morning. I curled my right hand into a fist and slammed it down on a park bench that was next to me. It immediately cracked in half under my touch. I looked at my fist. It didn't even hurt like it should have. I felt no pain at all. "Cool." I sighed and continued to chop the bench into splinters.

"I think it's dead." Riley said as he pulled at me arm.

I swung at him and he flew half a dozen feet in front of me. I looked down at my hands in shock. "Did I just do that?" I gasped.

"Yes," Riley hissed. "And for what might I ask?"

"Instinct I guess. Don't touch me and I wont hurt you." I smirked.

We sped up our pace and it felt cool to run faster then the speed of a race car. The buildings rushed past me, but the speed didn't blur the buildings, so I wasn't going to run into them. I stayed a few paces in front of Riley, but for some reason I knew where I was going. Riley seemed to be interested in why I knew where we were going, so he continued to let me lead. I followed the sewer system through the city easily. Directions were no longer a problem for me.

The sewer tunnel led to an open field outside of the city limits. I could see twenty or more vampires just like me. Some were fighting amongst themselves, but others were wondering aimlessly. The red haired woman fluttered among them, quickly. Never talking to anyone. She flitted up to us and smiled at me.

"She's a pretty little one. Well done my love." She clawed at Riley's face as she pressed her lips to his. He welcomed her hungrily.

"Go play with the others." She snapped at me and pulled Riley back into the sewer tunnels.

I walked slowly through the crowd of bickering and fighting. Three were further out fighting over the remains of a human. The burning in my throat returned.

My eyes flashed and I was in a different place. I saw a fight, a very large fight. I recognized the faces of some of the other newborns like me, but others were not clear. I shivered, although I wasn't cold. When I refocused on the things around me, I looked around for Riley. "What the hell was that?" I gasped.

"What was what?" A girl next to me crouched, ready to attack anything that was coming for her.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"You saw something?" She asked as she searched for a threat.

"Yeah, but it wasn't here. It was a fight."

She snorted and held her arms our in front of her. "There is fighting all around you."

"What's you name?" I asked her.

"Sara, you?"

"Bree."

We both nodded.

"Who was that girl?" I asked as I pointed back towards the sewer tunnel.

"I don't know her name. She doesn't talk to any of us. Although she does say we're going to get the chance to taste the sweetest blood we will ever have. It's coming up soon though, she told us that the strange yellow-eyed creatures will be protecting the blood, but she'll help us get it."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "Who's is it?"

Sara shrugged. "Does it matter?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not really."

"Come on, lets go hunt!" She pulled at my arm. This time I let her lead me up the stone wall back towards the city. The sun was just coming up, so the people would be heading out for work.

"Get back!" Riley called from behind us. He pressed us against the side of a building. I was going to fight back, but I noticed the sun reflecting off my skin. Riley pulled me further into the shadows.

"What is wrong with my skin?" I gasped.

"Nothing. Vampires can't be out in the sunlight." Riley pointed to my arm where the sun had reflected off of it, making my arm look like a crystal reflecting rainbows as the sun hit it. "For that reason." He said and led us back to the sewers.

"I need all of you to listen up!" Riley said as he twirled picked up a pile of clothes from the ground. He pushed Sara and I towards the others in the field. The sunlight reflected off their skin like it did mine. Some ignored it, others seemed to be mesmerized by it. "Pay attention!" He ordered. I looked up and as I stared down at the clothing in his hands, I saw her face. I could smell her scent. The wind wasn't blowing, but it seemed like the air was carrying the scent from the clothes right to me. I could see her brown eyes pleading with me not to kill her, but her heart bumped her blood through the vein in her neck. My throat burned as worse than it did when I woke up to my new life.

"She's _mine!_" I growled and flitted up to Riley. I took the red shirt from his hands. It held her scent the strongest. I smelt it and licked my lips. My mouth watered from the delicious smell.

"Patience child." Riley laughed. "You can have her, if you can find her. The yellow-eyes will be hiding her. Whoever gets to her first can have her. Don't worry about the others. They will fight to protect her, but we will help you."

Hissing and growling echoed through the crowd behind me. I held onto the blouse in tightly and breathed in the scent.

"Who are the yellow-eyes and why are they protecting this girl?" I asked.

"They're vampires also, but they're not like us. They don't feed off of the blood of humans." Riley paused as he laughed. "They feed off the blood of animals and live among the humans as if they're one of _them_. The girl, the girl who's scent is all over these is in love with one of the vampires. It's her you want, don't try and fight her mate. You must get around him, do whatever it takes to get to the girl."

Nods waved eagerly across the crowd.

"When do we take her?" I asked too eagerly.

"Today, we will make the journey together, but once we get there take what you want, but make sure the girl doesn't get out alive."

More nods and hissing.

"Lets move!" Riley yelled and the red haired woman appeared at his side.

"Bella," She hissed her name.

So it was Bella that we were after. Well, they could all try to get to her, but I wanted her. I clutched her red blouse as I hurried to the front of the racing vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story! It's very different to write, but a lot of fun! This chapter I tried keeping to the actual fight in Eclipse and then what happens dorectly after when Edward brings Bella back into the clearing. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I always look forward to your reviews! **

* * *

The girls trail was strong as we got closer to her town. My throat burned beyond my control. We stopped a few times to feed on the way, but I paced myself. I wanted the girl for myself and I was willing to fight for her. Sara didn't make it, her and another girl had gotten into a fight soon after we left. Things were beginning to get out of control. The snow didn't do anything to cover up her trail. I was grateful for that.

"Split up! We'll be back to help you." Riley said before he followed the red head up another trail. I didn't know where they were going. The trail they followed wasn't as appetizing as the one the rest of us were following.

We did as Riley said, and split to come in at different angles. I heard fighting, and animal snarls in the direction the others went in. Something was getting them. If my heart was still beating it would be pounding in my chest. We were set up, the girl wasn't here. I could smell others like me, probably the ones protecting her. Her scent wasn't as strong here as it was on the trail. I turned at the sound of someone approaching. It was a blond female, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She collided with me and I knew she would win. She was strong and seemed to know what she was doing.

"Wait!" I begged. "Please, I don't want to fight you."

"What?" The blond hissed. She got off of me and pulled me to my feet.

"Rose, you ok?" A male asked as he flitted up behind her. He was extremely large and handsome.

"I'm fine, this one doesn't want to fight me." She narrowed her strange golden eyes at me and turned to the guy. "What should I do?"

"Kill her anyway. Give her to me, I'll do it."

"No! I don't want to fight, I didn't come here for a war." I felt helpless towards them. There was no need for me to even try fighting. Their coven was strong and well trained. They were taking down the others quickly.

"Emmett, Rosalie, go help the others. I'll handle the young one."

"Carlisle," The handsome one, Emmett, began to disagree, but he was cut off by Carlisle.

"I said go help the others." He said as he locked his arms around my chest. "You try and fight me, I will destroy you." He warned me.

I shook my head. "Please, I don't want to fight."

"Then I suggest you get out of the way and let us take down the rest." Carlisle turned and scanned the clearing. "Jasper," he spoke softly.

I followed his gaze and noticed the blond curly haired vampire, who flitted all over the clearing. He stayed close to the tiny dark haired girl.

"Jasper, she's fine." Carlisle called out a little louder.

Jasper looked at Alice and she pushed him in our direction before she turned to take down one of the other newborns that tried taking advantage of Jasper's turned back. He spun on his heels to help her.

Carlisle groaned next to me. "And I thought Bella was overly worried about Alice. Jasper, she's fully equipped to deal with this on her own." Carlisle spoke more to himself than to anyone else.

"Bella," I hissed and struggled to get out of Carlisle's grip. "I _want _her!" I growled.

"Well that's never going to happen. You will never find her. Get that out of your head right now." Carlisle snapped.

"Why are you not killing her?" Jasper asked as he walked over to us.

"She doesn't want to fight."

"So, what are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know, I was going to leave it up to the Volturi." Carlisle shrugged and pushed me towards Jasper. "Keep her in line. I'm going to help Esme."

As Carlisle flitted away he stirred up the air and a new wave of Bella's scent swirled around me. I threw my head back and screamed.

"Where is she! She's mine!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of Jasper's tight grip.

"No she's not. You will never get your hands on her. Give it up kid."

My vision blurred again and I was looking through my eyes, but it wasn't what was around me. It was a house, a very large house. The coven that was fighting to protect the girl seemed to be relaxed around me, like I was… part of their coven.

"Hey," Jasper shook me once and I looked up at him. He looked at me confused. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I growled.

The fight was almost over and Jasper pulled me towards the fire where the newborns all burned now. He pushed me down on the ground and I clawed at the grass to keep myself down.

"Edward should be on his way back, make sure she controls herself. Bella will be with him." The small dark haired girl, Alice I think, told Jasper. She growled and looked down at me. "You make the slightest move in her direction and I will rip you apart. I'll do it even before you realize you want to go after her. Watch yourself." She snapped and turned to walk away. "I can see whatever you decide." She added as she walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Jasper.

"She has visions of decisions people make as they make them. She'll know your plans if you try and attack Bella."

"She has visions?" I asked, confused. Is that was I was having too?

"Why are you confused." Jasper asked me.

"She has powers?"

"Most vampires do… easy now, she's almost here." Jasper bent over me and I held my breath.

"What happened to her?" I heard Esme cry out as a new vampire came into the clearing with, who I'm guessing, Bella, in his arms. She seemed to be out cold. "Edward, is she hurt? Lie her down on the ground." Esme's hands moved over the girls body, checking for any kind of injury.

"She's fine. I told her about Jacob. She saw a lot today. Seth and I took care of Victoria and her accomplice."

Edward, so this was the girls mate then. He was the one that was protecting her. How could he stand something that smelt so appealing? How could he be that close to her and not seem to be bothered? As I pondered over it in my head his gaze locked on me. He bared his teeth and growled at me when I wondered if he has ever wanted to drink her blood as bad as I did right now. It was almost like he was hearing everything I thought. He nodded and looked at Jasper, who was tense and ready to grab me if I tried to move.

"Keep her away." Edward growled.

I kept quiet as I watched Esme leaning over Bella, worried like she was her mother. I snorted, this was a messed up coven.

"Bella, honey? Esme asked softly. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear."

Bella didn't answer, she didn't even move. Esme got up and paced in front of her.

Edward leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed and kissed her lips.

I shivered. That was too much. He was so close to her neck.

"Edward," She whispered and her voice made her seem even more real. I dug me hands into the dirt to keep me in place. Alice watched me warily. I avoided her gaze. I curled myself into a tight ball to keep my legs from carrying me over to the delicious smell.

I saw Bella move out of the corner of my eyes and her scent was even more powerful than before. I threw my head back and let out a wail. It was almost impossible to resist her scent. Jasper bared his teeth and leaned over me. I cringed away.

Carlisle appeared next to Jasper. He put a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked me. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" I shrieked. "I _want _her." I hissed when I noticed the girls mate positioned himself between us. I couldn't see her, but I could still smell her. I gripped at the dirt again.

"You must stand it," Carlisle spoke low. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you know."

I lifted my hands and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to concentrate on something else besides the scent in the air.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" I heard her voice and it felt like someone had me tied up and was shoving an open flame down my throat.

"Jasper, get her out of the clearing and keep quiet." Carlisle spoke quickly and quietly.

Was he going to take me away to kill me? But I didn't harm the girl.

"No, he's giving you a chance to prove yourself. Keep quiet and you wont die." Edward spoke directly to me. So he did hear my thoughts, how interesting.

I let Jasper lead me out of the clearing and he ran with me for a short while. "Stay here and I will come back for you." He said and I felt a wave of relaxation come over me. I settled against a tree and watched him disappear back into the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the great reviews! This story is a lot more fun to write than I though it was going to be. I am very happy to let all of you know that the website I have been working on with two other people (Shante and Cait), is now open! It's a website dedicated to the Twilight Saga. We have anything from the lastest news and gossip about the cast and movies, pictures, graphics, quizzes, contests (to come later), and a forum to discuss anything and everything Twilight! Check it out! www. Sicklionbumblamb .com [no spaces]**

* * *

I could hear them talking. Edward spoke mainly to someone named Jane. He explained what happened with the destroyed newborns. He also stated that my creator, Riley was gone. He fought him. I couldn't help but feel terrified of Edward. He seemed willing to do just about anything to protect his mate. Jane had mentioned something about Bella being alive. Alice had chimed in saying something about the date being set. I felt relieved that they were going to make her one of them. At least then I wouldn't have to _want_ to kill her.

My eyes flashed to another scene again. It was Edward bent over a still, bloody corpse. He moved away from her face and it was Bella. Did I look like that when I was turned? She looked like someone had ripped her apart. I almost felt bad for her, but even in my vision her blood looked appetizing.

"Jasper, take her to the house. I don't want to hear anymore." I heard Edward snap. He could hear my thoughts all the way over here?

"Yes," Edward hissed.

The Volturi must have been gone, they probably left when I was rather distracted by whatever strange talent I had.

"Lets go." Jasper took my arm and half dragged me behind him. I was glad I had the speed to keep my legs moving and not stumble over myself.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked nervously.

"Stop worrying, Carlisle is giving you a second chance, a new beginning, if you will. You will have to learn to live like us if you want to stay alive. It's not going to be easy, trust me." Jasper's voice was not strain anymore. He really seemed to sympathize for me.

"How do you live?" I didn't know vampires lived differently.

"We're vegetarians. The seven of us live together as a family. Carlisle is Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie's creator, or we like to think of him as our father. Alice and I came not too long ago. I'm still trying to get used to the blood of animals over the blood of a human." Jasper chuckled and sighed.

"You don't feed off of humans?" My voice rose in disbelief.

Jasper shook his head. "Nope, Edward and Alice just graduated high school… for the umpteenth time." He laughed. "Rosalie, Emmett, and I graduated last year."

"You mingle with the humans without killing them?"

Jasper nodded.

"Wow," I couldn't believe vampires living among humans like that. "And Bella?"

"To be honest, I don't understand how Edward deals with it. I don't think I could even control myself if that was me and Alice." Jasper's mind seemed to drift. He shivered and looked down at me. We were at the huge house now. "I deeply regret it, but I was the cause of a separation between Bella and Edward last fall." Jasper dropped his gaze to his shoes. "It was a simple paper cut. Something so normal. I'm still new to the whole vegetarian world, her spilt blood was too much for me in the closed room. Just a drop was enough to…" Jasper sighed deeply and shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his mind.

"You went after her?" I asked. I couldn't help the relief that washed over me.

"Don't feel that way, we will make sure nothing like that happens again. I will protect her life alongside my brother. I know what you're going through, but I will not feel the pain and torment Edward felt when he had to leave her. I will destroy you before I let that happen again."

I nodded and followed him up the front steps and into the house. This was definitely not a house that vampires should be living in. It was too open, too bright, too… homey.

"You're confused." Jasper pointed out.

"This is where you live?"

He snorted. "Not my kind of living, but you'll get used to it. The girls of the family like to decorate. Once Esme and Alice get started, there is no stopping them."

I sat down on the white couch and looked around the room. I wanted to hear more about him attacking Bella. How was she still alive? I also couldn't believe that Edward had left her. The way he looked at her, they way she looked at him. It was more than love. It was a complete need for each other.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"What?"

"You seem to be holding something back."

I took a beep breath. "Edward left Bella?"

"Yes, we've only been back for a little while. Being apart nearly killed them both. I really don't like talking about it." Jasper walked over to the huge glass wall and looked out into the small meadow. He spun abruptly to look at me. "Don't you ever ask either of them about it either."

"I wont." I promised.

"You think you can control yourself?"

"Why?"

"They're coming." He flitted over to me and pulled me off the couch. His arms locked around my chest as Edward leaped in through the open window with Bella perched on his back.

"Edward," her voice shook and she slid off his back. "Don't worry, love. She's in control."

Barely, I would have defiantly lounged for her if I wasn't being restrained. Jasper was strong, really strong. Edward glowered in my direction and I avoided his eyes.

Alice growled lowly and I suddenly realized she didn't like the fact that her mate's arms were wrapped tightly around me. Great, everyone hated me so far.

"Give it time." Edward said and pulled Bella around to stand in front of him. He turned his body slightly so she wasn't in front of me.

"No," She gasped and looked in my direction. "You cant leave me alone."

"I have to go help Carlisle. Relax, Jasper has her under control." He turned in my direction and looked at Jasper. "Why don't you, Emmett, and Rosalie take Bree hunting. Give her a taste of what we hunt. Esme and Alice, stay here with Bella." Everyone nodded and Alice squealed, making Bella jump and clutch Edward's arm. She stepped behind him, hiding from her.

"Alice, whatever you have planned, I don't want to do it." Bella groaned. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Makeover! C'mon you'll love it!" Alice tugged on Bella's arm, again it amazed me that _she_ could stand to be that close to her. Bella turned slightly to kiss Edward before Alice fully yanked her towards the stairs.

Bella turned back pleading with Edward. "Help me!" She squeaked and Alice laughed loudly.

"What is she going to do to her?" I asked. Almost surprised that Edward didn't try and save her. She looked really unhappy.

Edward chuckled. "Alice is being Alice. Bella's used to it. She knows how to deal with her." Edward looked up at the ceiling where I heard Bella's footsteps and struggles against Alice's grasp.

"Alice I don't want to!" She wined.

"Relax, it will be fun! You have too many stress lines for a teenager."

"Most of them are because of you."

"Oh, hush! You know you love me. Now close your eyes."

"Get that nasty, clumpy green crap away from me!"

"It's a face mask, Bella hold still!"

"I'll get Edward to come after you if you come any closer with that stuff."

"He wont do anything. Besides, he's already gone."

I heard Bella harrumph and stop struggling. Alice had lied to her, Edward was standing in front of me, almost enjoying the tiff going on above our heads.

He laughed and shook his head as he walked towards the open window. "I swear those two are going to be inseparable after the change. Either that or Bella is going to get her back for all the torture." He babbled to Carlisle.

"Either way those two are going to be more like sisters than actual sisters." Carlisle sighed and they jumped out the window.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as him and Emmett each took an arm and pulled me towards the open window. I had no idea why they were doing that…

"The path to the stairs is too easy if I let you go." Jasper informed me.

"I'm fine if I don't concentrate on her scent." I said as I was pulled through the window.

I landed on the ground and both Emmett and Jasper let me go. I followed them and Rosalie until they stopped and stalked towards thudding hearts. A small herd of elk were grazing in a meadow. Their blood didn't smell as good as a human's but if I wanted to belong somewhere, than this is what I had to do.

"Hunt them." Jasper pointed in the direction the thudding hearts came from. "We will keep our distance and hunt after you're done."

I nodded and crouched to stalk my prey. I sprung in the air and landed on the largest of the herd's back and sunk my teeth into his neck. His blood wasn't as appealing as a human's but it was doable.

"Bro, I think she should have something a little better for her first hunt. Bree, you want a mountain lion? I smell a few up on the mountain." Emmett pointed above us and I nodded.

When I was finished I kicked the carcass aside. I could have licked my fingers, it wasn't like human's blood, but it was almost as good. I think mountain lions were going to be my favorite.

"She likes them." Jasper relaxed when he felt my satisfaction. "More?" He asked and gestured for me to lead the way.

I hunted three more mountain lions and my stomached felt slushy. We hunted through the night. Once the sun rose we headed back towards the big house. When we got back to the house Alice was chatting excitedly with Esme.

"Esme, are you listening to me?" Alice asked as she followed Esme around the living room.

"Yes, dear, I'm very happy for you. It was nice of Bella to ask," Esme chuckled. "Or will ask."

"I saw it, but I didn't know if I should believe it or not. She never fully made up her mind though. We have to get started. No one sees her dress but me."

"Just a peek?" Esme begged.

"No! You'll spoil the surprise. You wont be able to keep it from Edward. My room stays under lock and key. I'll know if you decide to peek!" Alice said before she kissed Esme's cheek. "I have so much to do!" Alice's eyes glazed over. When she refocused again she jumped up and down and dodged for the door. "She's coming, she's coming!" Alice cheered.

"Who's coming? Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice saw a vision of Bella giving Alice the permission to plan her wedding." Esme answered my question.

"It's about time. Alice hasn't stopped whining to me about it." Jasper laughed.

"She's been doing it to all of us." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Hey you think Edward is going to make her get a new car since she's marrying him?" Emmett asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. That truck is ready to go anyway. Edward will probably put Rosalie to work as soon as Bella leaves her truck unattended." Jasper threw his head back as he laughed.

"Stop picking on her truck. She's coming inside." Esme sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Seriously though, Esme! C'mon you know him better than any of us. He's going to get her a new car." Emmett probed her for information.

"I'm not saying a word. I don't like to get in the middle of your games." Esme threw her hands in the air as Emmett continued to whine behind her.

Alice burst through the door towing Bella behind her. Edward followed with a smile spread across his face. The three of them didn't seem to notice we were standing there.

"These things take time, Bella. I mean, I wasn't _sure_ things were going to turn out this way, but there was a distinct possibility…" Alice babbled excitedly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "When?" She asked.

"Perrine Bruyere has a waiting list, you know. Fabric masterpieces don't happen overnight. If I hadn't thought ahead, you'd be wearing something off the rack!" Alice said in mock horror. They disappeared up the stairs as they continued their banter.

Edward turned to look at all of us. His smile grew wider. "Here we go." He said and hurried to catch up with Alice and Bella.

This was something I could get used to. Belonging to a family like this seemed to be easy. I knew it was going to take a lot to get used to not feeding off of humans, but if that was the sacrifice I had to make in order to gain an entire family, I think I was willing to give that up. If they kept Bella a safe distance away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know I already gave you the URL to the new site, thank you for those of you who checked it out. Another little bit of info for all of you. I will be showing previews of my chapters the day before I post them. They will be available for you to read on the forum. Feel free to join the forum and post away! ;)**

**Anyway, I am sticking close to the books still... even though this chapter is a little... different. I'm now between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, so this is going to be my own for a little while. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Esme!" Alice's high pitched voice rang as she flew down the stairs. "Esme!" She called again.

"She's outside." I answered her. Alice stopped short realizing it was me that answered her.

"Bree!" She shrieked and threw her arms around me.

"Er… yes?"

"She asked me! I didn't think she would, but she did! C'mon!" Alice towed me behind her as she leaped from the window.

"Alice?" Esme walked out of the garden wiping the dirt off her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Alice let go of my hand and danced towards Esme. "Bella asked me to be her maid of honor!"

"You say it like you had no idea." Esme looked at me and rolled her eyes at her bouncing pixie of a daughter.

"I only _thought_ she was going to ask. She didn't fully think of it until we were in my room."

"Where are they now?" Esme asked as she listened for Edward and Bella.

"Who? Oh, I told Bella to go play with Edward. I don't want her anywhere near here. He took her to their meadow…" Alice's voice trailed off as her eyes focused on something far away.

"He's firewood!" Alice growled.

"What? Who?" Esme dropped her gloves and grabbed Alice's upper arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked and walked over to them.

"Edward," Alice hissed. "He's trying to convince Bella to elope… well, that's something he would have never decided. He must really feel guilty." Alice shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I really with my visions wouldn't show me details."

"What are you talking about, honey?"

"Edward is going to give Bella what she wants the most."

Esme gasped and turned to run into the house.

"No, no! Not that! He's not going to change her. He's giving her the other thing, but Bella's mind is set on the way they originally planned things."

It was my turn for my eyes to focus on something far away. I heard Esme talking to me, she noticed it.

"Bree? Sweetie what do _you _see?" Esme's voice was at my ear.

It was Bella, but she was sick. Really sick. Her arms cradled her round belly. Edward stared at her. His face was one of torment. "She's pregnant." I whispered. Not wanting to be the one to tell Bella's secret. She was obviously cheating on Edward. I wasn't sure how that was possible, but I knew Vampires were not alive. How could they have kids?

"Who's pregnant?" Esme and Alice asked at the same time.

"Bella," I mumbled.

Esme and Alice's faces were serious for a second, then they burst into hysterics. "Bella is not pregnant! She wont be able to. Not while she's with Edward." Esme told me.

"I know what I saw, and she looked sick. She cradled her belly. A pregnant belly." I insisted.

"Are you accusing her of cheating? Bella would _never_ cheat on Edward!" Alice was in my face. She actually had a temper.

I growled at her. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Maybe."

"Girls!" Esme pulled at Alice's arm, but Alice pulled it out of her grasp.

"You don't know what you saw. It wasn't Bella. She's in love with my brother. No one else."

"She seems to be crazy about this Jacob character. Is he capable of giving her a child?"

"SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!" Alice shrieked in a voice too high it could break glass.

"Alice!" Esme pleaded as she tried to hold her back.

"My visions are more reliable than yours!" I snapped at her.

"Jasper! Emmett!" Esme yelled towards the house.

I lounged for Alice, but she moved out of my way before I could make contact.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled when I went to go after her again. He appeared between us, his arm reached across Alice's body holding her back.

I took a step towards him. I could go through him if I wanted to. His other arm reached out and slammed into my chest, making me fly backwards. "Don't touch her." He growled.

Emmett's arms locked around me. "What is this chick fight all about?" He asked.

"Bree had a vision of Bella pregnant." Esme said calmly.

It was Jasper and Emmett's turn to laugh.

"We're vampires. We can't have kids." Emmett said and looked up at the house. His eyes went from amused to pained in one instant. I wasn't sure what that was about.

I wish they knew what I saw. It was Bella in my vision. She was pregnant. No one cradles their stomach that way and not be pregnant. It was Edward's face that looked hurt.

"Wait a minute." Jasper relaxed in front of Alice. She looked up at him and gasped.

He turned slightly and took her face in his hands. "Calm down, honey." He said softly and kissed her. Her entire body turned into a spineless jellyfish as soon as he kissed her. "She's not making this up. She's confident in what she saw." He said after he pulled away from her. He held her to his side as she recovered from whatever he did to her.

"Jasper?" Esme stepped next to Alice and looked at her newest son.

"Esme, I think we need to tell Edward. Jacob and Bella were alone earlier. She's heartbroken that she had to say goodbye to him. If they did more than say goodbye, I think my brother has a right to know."

"He'll hear it in our thoughts anyway." Emmett said.

"They're going to tell her father right now." Alice sighed. "She's wearing his ring. I know Bella way better than Bree. She doesn't know what she's talking about. All of you know Bella better than that. How dare you think she would do something like that to Edward.

"Alice, why would she be so upset to say goodbye to Jacob? It makes sense. I don't blame her for anything. Her and Jacob had something before we came back. He loved her almost as much as Edward loves her. And she loves him almost as much as she loves Edward. Bella wants intimacy from Edward that she knows she cant have, but she can have it from Jacob."

"Jasper! How dare you say that!" Alice snapped at her true love.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you, but you are blind when it comes to anything negative with Bella."

"Because I know she wouldn't do anything like that to him! The girl faced the Volturi for him!"

"Ok, lets just wait and see what happens." Esme reached out to comfort Alice, but she flinched away before her hands could make contact.

"I didn't mean to start all this, but I saw what I saw."

"I know, dear. It's ok." Esme comforted me instead. I was surprised that I let her.

"They're coming back." Alice said coldly. "And just so you know, Charlie thought she was pregnant. She said she wasn't. Her decisions are still the same." She added.

"She might not know she's pregnant yet. Those things take time. Bella was only at Jacob's last night. My vision could have been months from now, but Bella was still young, so it's recent." I spoke just as coldly as she did.

"Try and think of something else. Edward doesn't need to be bombarded with all our thoughts at once." Carlisle spoke calmly with just a hint of strain in his voice.

"That was a lot harder than I thought." Bella said as they walked through the front door. Her smile faded when she saw me glaring at her.

"Bree?" Edward's eyes locked on mine.

"Bree!" Everyone hissed at the same time.

As Edward read my vision in my mind he took an involuntary step away from Bella.

Her smile faded as she watched him. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Do we need to talk?" He asked her.

"About what?"

"Anything, I know it was hard for you to say goodbye to Jacob."

"I don't want to talk about that." Bella whispered and looked down at her hands.

"I'm afraid we have to. If that's what you want than I will not stand in your way." Edward forced the words out. Jasper slumped to the ground, clutching his chest. Edward was hurting more than what he was showing. He was good.

This was all my fault. I felt so guilty for putting Bella on the spot like this. It has to be embarrassing.

"Bree!" Jasper snapped. "I can't deal with your guilt on top of everything."

Alice dropped to her knees, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Bella asked, alarmed.

Edward took a deep breath. "Bree had a vision… of you…"

"What about me?" Bella looked at me and her eyes narrowed. "I have nothing to hide! Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"She doesn't know." Jasper whispered.

"What don't I know? Edward Cullen, you better start talking!" Bella snapped.

"We had this conversation last night. You should have just told me the truth." Edward whispered.

"What?!"

"If you wanted a baby you should have told me the truth. I completely understand. And I understand… Jacob can love you in ways that I cant. I'm not mad."

Bella's face turned a bright red. "Whoa, whoa… what the hell are you talking about? I said goodbye to Jacob. I chose you. I don't want a baby. I just went and told my father I was getting married. I'm not wearing this… this…" Bella stammered as the tears streamed down her face. "This _ring_ for nothing! I love _you_ Edward! I don't know what she saw, but it's not true!"

"I saw you pregnant, and Edward's face wasn't that of a proud father."

"Bree!" Everyone snapped.

Bella wobbled on her feet. She reacted as if I just punched her in her gut. "I'm _not_ PREGNANT! I can't get pregnant. I'm a virgin a VIRGIN!" Bella's face got redder as she got more upset. "_Not_ that it's any of your business, but there is only one man I want to have sex with and there is no way possible for him to knock me up. Whoever you saw was not me." Bella pushed through everyone and walked out the front door.

"Bella we don't have your truck here…" Edward called after her.

"I don't care!" She screamed.

"Bella come back. We can talk about this." He stopped her on the front porch. No one dared to move. We just listened helplessly.

"Edward," Bella sobbed. "I swear on my life that I didn't sleep with Jacob. I don't have any intension to sleep with him. I love you, forever."

"It's ok, love. I believe you. We don't know how Bree's visions work yet. She might have went off a single thought you had, but as long as you are sure than I'm sure."

"I'm more than sure. I want only you."

"Love, your shaking." Edward whispered.

"I was scared. I didn't want to lose you, again."

"Isabella, don't you ever think like that. I'm here as long as you want me here. You already know that."

"I know, and you know what my answer is, I want you forever. I'm not giving anything up to be with you. I'm gaining everything I could possibly want."

Maybe Edward was right. She didn't seem to be hiding anything. She was telling the truth. My vision's are not as reliable as I thought. Although, they have all come true so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Things seemed to settle down after a week. No one talked about my vision anymore. At least not around Edward. The only person that barely looked at me was Alice. I knew her and I were never going to fully get alone. Surprisingly, Rosalie stuck by my side. She was constantly watching me, waiting for me to have another vision. I had a feeling she would look for any excuse for Edward to not be with Bella, but I didn't want it to be because of one of my stupid visions. Was there a way to give back a stupid talent?

"No," Edward answered my though as he walked by me.

I sat in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was watching some football game. Rosalie was curled into his side on the chair.

"Ready?" Edward asked Emmett and Rosalie.

"Where are you going?" I asked them.

"To destroy Bella's precious truck." Emmett smirked. "She's moving up in the world! She just doesn't know it yet. Edward got her a brand new car. She's going to be pissed." Emmett let out a evil laugh.

"Do you want me to crumble it into scraps?" Rosalie asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"No, I don't want Bella to know we did it. It has to look like it just died on her. She won't know the difference." Edward smiled.

"I can't believe your doing this to her." Esme shook her head as she walked into the living room.

"She agreed to it. It's not like I'm going against her wishes. If she's going to become a Cullen, she has to start looking like a Cullen." Edward pulled a credit card out of his back pocket and flashed it around.

"You opened her a credit card?" I asked him.

"Yes, this one is under her maiden name. I have another one in my room with her married name. But that's not all." He pulled out two sets of keys and dangled them around.

"They dropped them off?" Emmett and Rosalie flew across the room and reached for the keys. Edward snatched it out of their reach and shook his head.

"No way, no one is driving them before she does."

"Them?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "I wasn't going to get her a car that she would kill herself in. She's still human you know. I got her a before car and an after car."

"Knowing Bella, she'll still be whining about her truck when she's indestructible." Emmett laughed.

"What did you get her?" I tried looked at the keys in his hand, but couldn't make them out.

"Her before car is a Mercedes Guardian." Edward smirked and looked at Emmett. "That makes her indestructible already."

"Only you would go that far to protect her. I'm surprised you didn't hire the secret service to escort her everywhere."

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me as he continued. "The second is a Ferrari."

Damn that woman is lucky!

"No, I think you have it backwards." Edward answered my thought again. "I'm the lucky one." He sighed and put the keys back in his pocket.

"You want to come?" Rosalie asked as they walked towards the door.

"Sure," I shrugged. It would be fun to see Rosalie actually having fun taking apart Bella's car.

"Where is Bella?" I asked as we ran to her house.

"She's home, Alice is doing her first fitting for her wedding dress. Rose, you have to work fast. I don't want her seeing us."

"I know." She said just as we arrived in front of her horrible looking truck. It already looked like it was on it's last leg. Poor truck deserved to be put out of it's misery.

Emmett lifted the hood and held it open for Rosalie. She rolled her sleeves up and immediately went to work. Edward dropped to the ground and slid under the truck.

"Bree, can you hold the front end of the truck up for me? I need more room to work."

"Hold it up?" I repeated.

"Like a jack." Emmett informed me.

I walked over to the truck and lifted it up by the front bumper. "Cool," I chuckled.

"Rosalie I need your hand, I'm going to open up the engine and you take out the starter."

"Ok," Rosalie said and raised herself on her toes to reach into the truck better. "Got it!" She hissed.

"Good, now chuck it into the woods somewhere. She wont venture out that far…. Well she better not." Edward said. Rosalie smiled and threw the piece of the engine far into the woods. I heard it hit a rock and it shatter to pieces.

"It's definitely broken now." Emmett laughed.

"Come on, lets get back. Alice is almost done and Bella will be calling me to come pick her up soon." Edward didn't need to have visions to see that one.

As soon as we got back home, sure enough Edward's cell phone rang. "Bella?" Edward made his voice sound worried, but he was smiling widely.

We all listened hard to her half of the conversation. It wasn't hard since she was yelling into the phone.

"It's dead! It's done! It wont start! Edward!"

"What wont start?"

"My truck! Come fix it! I need my truck!" Bella sounded like she was about to burst into tears. "Alice is looking at it right now, but she said it cant be fixed. Come look at it for me, please!" She begged.

"Ok, ok. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and let out his laughter. "Just how I thought she would react."

"Are you going to driver over her new car?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, she'll know something's up. I'll hide it from her until tomorrow. With Bella, you have to introduce her to new things gradually." Edward said and disappeared with Rosalie out the window.

When they walked back in Bella had her arms tight against her chest and she was pouting like a five-year-old who was just told no to something she wanted.

"What's the verdict?" Emmett asked.

"Not fixable." Rosalie kept her face calm since she was standing next to Bella.

Bella's gaze went from Edward's face to Rosalie's, but they never gave anything away.

"What am I going to do now? I _need_ my truck." Bella whined.

"Well, how about a brand new car? We did have a deal." Edward lifted her left hand and kissed her palm. His nose was so close to her wrist. My throat burned.

Edward glared at me, but ignored my thought.

"Can't we break this deal? I don't want a fast car. I want my truck."

"Love," Edward took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. "It was ready to go anyway. When I drove you home the other night, it didn't sound right." Edward lied. He actually lied to Bella. This moment should be documented.

I got the warning look from Edward before he pulled her towards the stairs.

"I wish I had a talent. One that could tell if your lying or not." Bella mumbled as she followed Edward up the stairs.

"No way, I can't read your mind, so you have to be blind to what's inside my head."

"I'm on to you, Edward."

"Of course you are." He said and his door shut to his room.

Rosalie groaned and walked out of the house.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Emmett smirked and pointed to the ceiling. I listened for a moment and heard only Bella and Edward's whispers. They spoke between sounds of their lips touching.

"Oh," I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. Esme was baking, for what, I don't know. "What are you doing?" I asked and leaned on the counter to watch her.

"Baking Bella a cake. I feel horrible for what those kids did to her." Esme winked at me and checked on the cake in the oven.

"You keep feeding her stuff like that and I'm going to have to take her dress out instead of in." Alice sighed as she sniffed the cake and scrunched up her nose.

"That tiny little thing? I don't think so." Esme smiled.

The phone ring and Alice danced to answer it.

"It's Renee!" Alice said at the same time Edward's voice floated down the stairs.

"My mom?" Bella asked excitedly.

Edward seemed to have silenced her for the time being. Alice rolled her eyes and picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hey, Renee! it's Alice."

"Hi dear, how did you know it was me?" Renee asked into the phone. Her voice sounded a lot like Bella's. Even from across the room.

"Caller ID." Alice said without missing a beat.

"Good one, Alice." Edward laughed from his room.

"What?" Bella asked him.

"Nothing, love."

"I can't wait to have super hearing. Then you wont be able to keep anything from me. Like how my truck died."

"Give it a rest, Bella."

"But --"

I decided to refocus on Alice and Renee's conversation. "Yes, August 13th. Bella and Edward will pick you up from the airport. You're tickets are all set, and I have your dress waiting here for you." Alice informed her. Esme held out her hand and Alice nodded. "Renee, Esme would like to ask you a few things. Oh, and did you get the hair combs?" Alice paused while she listened. "Yes, do exactly what I said. Nothing different. It needs to be perfect." Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Bella would love it. I wouldn't make you give her something she would hate." She handed the phone to Esme and followed Esme as she paced around the kitchen.

"Yes, we have the flowers and everything ordered. There is nothing for you to worry about. We have everything under control." Esme nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"Your mother wants to talk to you." Edward told Bella. She was silent as her heart rate slowed back to normal. I could understand why Rosalie left the house.

"Ok," Bella sighed and I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Hold on Renee, here she is. Yes I can't wait to see you either."

"Hey, Mom." Bella said excitedly. "When is your flight coming in?"

I walked out of the room to let them talk. The conversation got boring with all the wedding talk. Bella seemed uneasy whenever she had to talk wedding. She shifted nervously in her chair and bit her nails. Alice would reach over and pull her fingers from her mouth. Mumbling something about her taking better care of her raw material. Edward reached out to hit her, but she ducked out of the way.

"Stop it!" Esme hissed.

I chuckled. Watching Alice and Edward bicker was very entertaining. Most of their arguments were silent, which made it funnier.

"Hey, kid, we're going hunting. Want to come?" Emmett messed my hair and I slapped his hand away.

"Sure," I smiled and followed Emmett out the kitchen door.

"You think the dog will come back?" Rosalie asked as we ran.

"I don't think so. If he knows what's good for him he will stay away."

"You know, Edward sent him an invitation?" Rosalie turned to look at him.

"No, but I should have guessed. Edward would do absolutely anything to make Bella happy."

"Edward invited werewolves to the wedding?" I asked, surprised.

"Yup," Emmett made his lips pop.

My eyes unfocused on his face and I saw the set up for the wedding. Bella stood out in her white dress, but she was in the corner, in the dark. Someone large was towering over her. His hands were locked around her upper arms. He was yelling at her."

"Bree, did you see something?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

"The wedding. Some big guy was yelling at Bella. He looked like he was hurting her."

"Who?" Emmett growled.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He was dark haired, no shirt, very large…"

"Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe, I don't know what he looks like."

"We have to warn Edward." Emmett turned to run back to the house, but Rosalie stopped him.

"No! Let it go for now. Don't get him all worked up." Rosalie pulled him towards a small herd of elk and we fed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bree, can you bring me those flowers?" Alice asked me. She was blanketing the entire living room with them. The floral smell overpowered all the other scents around the house. It was almost impossible to smell the others in the room. Jasper drifted away from me since Bella was no where near the house. She was out with her mother and Esme. It was peaceful around here. Alice had banned Bella from the house for the next two days. She didn't want her to see the decorations until the big day. I found it easy to control my temper when Bella was far away. Nothing was tempting right now. Rosalie, Alice and I worked on the inside of the house. Jasper and Emmett were outside. Carlisle and Edward went to go pick up the suites and the plane tickets for the honeymoon. I snorted at the thought of him taking her to an Island, alone, no other human in sight. Couldn't wait to see how that would turn out. He was supposed to change her during the trip. That was a new one. Leave on your honeymoon and come back a vampire. Most people left for their honeymoon and came back pregnant. Again that stupid vision showed it's ugly face.

"Bree!" Alice yelled louder. I jumped and looked at her.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Did you see something?"

"No,"

"I'll pretend that wasn't a lie." She narrowed her eyes.

"Good for you." I groaned.

"Are you going to help me? If not than go play outside or something." She hissed.

"I'll help!" I snapped.

"Than hand me those flowers!" She jabbed her finger towards the pile on the dining room table. Her other hand was holding together a large bundle of flowers. When I grabbed the new bundle she swiftly tied them all together and grabbed my hand.

"I need your finger." She mumbled and put my finger under the massive bow she was tying. It looked professionally done. She was really good.

"I'll line up the chairs." I said as I walked over to unfold them.

"One inch a part and two feet behind the other." She called after me.

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned.

"Esme's home!" Alice informed all of us. I was sure that Emmett and Jasper heard Esme's car before Alice did.

"Very nice work, dear. Bella will love it." Esme's voice floated through the house.

"How was your day with Bella and Renee?"

"Renee is nothing like Bella. She definitely takes after Charlie." Esme chuckled. "Such a sweet woman, though. She's crazy about her daughter." Esme's face fell and Alice and I walked up to her. "It's a real shame Bella has to say goodbye to her so soon. I see it in her eyes that she's torn. I understand that she can't live without Edward, but the way she's attaching herself to Renee can't be healthy. She's got two more days before she has to say goodbye." Esme kissed Alice's cheek then kissed mine. "I'm going to start the baking." Her voice wasn't the bubbly, happy voice anymore. She was worried. Alice and I both knew it. I glanced at Alice and noticed her face was just as pained as Esme's. She hated to see Esme hurting.

Alice flitted up behind Esme and wrapped her tiny arms around her waist. "She may be losing her birth mother, but I know she already looks to you as her second mother. You can't lose something when you gain something just as good, if not better." Alice let go of Esme and danced across the room to finish tying her bows.

"She's right." I smiled. I lost my mother, but I'm lucky to have you. All of you."

Esme flitted over to me and pulled me in to hug her. "You don't know how happy that makes me." She kissed my forehead and turned and disappeared towards the kitchen. She started her happy humming as soon as I heard the pans clanking together.

"Hey kiddo." Emmett messed my hair as he walked past me.

"Wow, you ladies did a good job." Edward draped his arm across Alice's shoulders. "Bella will love it." He smiled and squeezed his arm, pulling her into his side.

"Thank you!" Alice's voice chimed with excitement.

"I'm leaving. Bella should be on her way back to her house from dropping Renee off." Edward said anxiously. "I have to get used to her traveling faster than she did in her truck. She should be home any minute. I think she's finally getting the hang of driving the guardian." He chuckled. "Well, anyway, I want to beat her to Charlie's."

It was four in the afternoon and he hasn't seen Bella since last night. Heaven forbid if he went an entire day without seeing her. I glanced at Edward to see if he heard me. He seemed distracted by whatever was on Esme's mind. He looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Bella knows what she's doing. I wouldn't agree to any of this if I didn't think she was ready. You're a great mother, Mom." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Bye!" He called over his shoulder and disappeared. Esme shook her head and smiled before walking back into the kitchen.

"Should he go hunting before the wedding?" I asked anyone who was listening to me. I noticed Edward's eyes were a little darker than what they should be. Shouldn't he be well fed before he sunk his teeth into his new bride?

"We're taking care of that." Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Yeah, we'll take him out tomorrow night. You ladies should hunt with Carlisle soon though. Don't want a mishap with all of Bella's human friends and family around." Jasper smirked then he got serious when he looked at me.

I felt nervous. Could I handle myself with a room full of humans? Will they make me go somewhere for the wedding? If they did I would understand. I haven't been apart of the family for very long.

Jasper's hand came down on my shoulder and he squeezed it. "Don't worry, we'll keep you in control. You wont ruin this day for either Bella or Edward. Alice will be watching for your decisions and I will be there to control your emotions. Edward will also be tuning in to your thoughts."

"He's right." Carlisle appeared at my side opposite Jasper. "We wont turn our backs on family. You can make it through this, we will help you. Just like we will help Bella when she changes." Carlisle placed his hand on my cheek and walked into the kitchen to find Esme. "This will be fun." I heard Carlisle mumble to Esme.

"What will be?" She asked him.

"Two newborn vampires running around the house. It's hard enough for the boys to control one. How are they going to control two?" Carlisle snorted.

"We'll figure it out. Bree is pretty calm for a newborn. Even though Jasper is helping out with that, she seems content on our lifestyle. As for Bella, well… Bella will be Bella. I'm sure Edward can keep her under control. She's a tough one, but I can't see her not listening to him."

"That's very true. We will just have to wait and see. I'm very curious to see how she takes to being a vampire."

"Poker?" Rosalie asked as she shuffled the cards in her hands.

"ME!" Alice, Emmett, and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"Don't make a mess!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Come on, Bree." Rosalie motioned for me to follow them up the stairs. There was absolutely no room to play downstairs. Everything was covered in flowers and bows. I nodded and followed them.

"Not my room!" Alice said to Rosalie, who was leading the way. "Bella's dress is in there and I don't want anyone to see it.

"Well, I don't want to mess up my room." Rosalie huffed.

"Ladies…" Emmett smirked and opened Edward's bedroom door.

"We could play in my room. I really don't feel like being yelled at by Edward." I offered.

"No, we'll play in his room." Jasper walked into the room and everyone followed.

"Excellent!" Emmett hissed and bounced into the room.

"What happened to the bed that was in here?" I asked as I looked around the large room. The bed that was in here was replaced by the leather couch that was pushed to the corner.

"They don't need the bed anymore. Bella isn't going to be sleeping over after the honeymoon. Edward put the bed in storage." Emmett winked at me.

"Come on, lets play!" Rosalie turned on Edward's radio and sat on the floor. We all followed.

I have come to realize that Alice is a sore loser. She usually won when it came to playing any sort of poker game. But I also had a gift of visions. Therefore I knew what the outcome was going to be just as she was seeing my decisions. The game always came down to her and I betting against the other. She did not like being equal to someone else. I could understand why her and Edward rarely played against each other. We played until the sun came up. It was amazing how it took a lot longer to get board with something than when I was human. I would have only been able to play the same game for an hour. We played through the night. The car pulling in the driveway brought us all up straight.

"Why is Edward bringing Bella's car here?" Rosalie asked when she realized the sound of the engine.

"Because they're getting married tomorrow. She's not going anywhere today and Edward needed to come back home anyway. Charlie will be waking up soon. She wont need the car after tomorrow." Alice spoke without missing a beat.

"What is Charlie going to say when he gets up and sees Bella's car missing?" Rosalie asked her.

My vision answered her question. I spoke as I watched the vision. "Edward already told him last night that he was going to take her car. He told him he wanted to have the car in the garage when they left for the honeymoon. He didn't want it sitting out on the street. Charlie agreed with him." I answered before Alice could even take a guess at what he said to Charlie.

"Humph." Alice groaned and slumped forward crossing her arms across her chest.

Jasper sighed and I watched Alice relax. She looked up and Jasper and rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Alice's eyes glassed over.

"What is it?" Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper asked her at the same time.

"I had a feeling she was going to do that." Edward said as he walked into his room. "By the way, get out of my room!"

"What did you see?" Jasper asked Alice once again.

Alice looked at me and smirked before she looked at Jasper. "Renee is going to ask Bella to come to the hotel for the day. So Edward needs to bring her car back." Alice turned back at me and flashed me an evil smile. "Bet you didn't see that one!"

"No, but I bet you didn't see Jacob coming to the wedding reception to see Bella."

"BREE!" Emmett and Jasper hit my arms.

I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"What?" Edward hissed. I could hear the venom pooling in his mouth from his anger.

"Sorry," I whispered. "We didn't want to tell you."

"We, who." Edward demanded.

"Us." Rosalie answered. "Bree saw Jacob coming to talk to Bella."

"He's back? Does Bella know?" Edward asked. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists at his side.

"No, she doesn't know. If she does than she's not planning on going to see him." Alice answered him.

He nodded. "Good," Keep an eye on that. The moment she finds out he's back I want to know." He paused and looked at me. "Was it before or after the wedding did he want to talk to her."

"After, it was dark outside."

"Even better." He said and turned back to Alice. "He doesn't go near her until she says 'I do'. Got it?"

Alice nodded. "Even if he did get to her before the wedding, I don't think she will change her mind. Her decision is set in stone. She knows who she wants." Alice assured him.

"Just keep an eye on it." He turned to walk out of the room, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "And get out of my room!" He yelled and continued to walk away.

By the time he got back we were all downstairs doing some last minute things before tomorrow. Esme walked around the living room chatting on the phone with Renee. The two of them seemed to get really close the past week.

"Jasper, Emmett," Edward said softly.

"What's up lil bro?"

"Can I talk to you?" Edward looked at Rosalie, Alice and I before he gestured towards the front door. "Outside, far away."

As soon as they disappeared Alice chuckled.

"What?" Rosalie asked her.

"He's going to ask them about sex. Guess he really is going to give Bella what she wants." Alice shrugged.

"You think he'll hurt her?" Rosalie said too low for anyone outside of the room to hear.

"I can't see the outcome. But I can see her as a vampire, not sure if that means she will survive it, or if one of them change their mind last minute."

With that little bit of information I saw Bella's reflection in a mirror as she looked over her bruises on her arms and torso.

"He'll leave his mark." I chuckled. "But, no, he won't do any serious damage. At least not that I can see." I informed them.

"Wow, he really does have some major self control. I wouldn't know how to… be careful." Rosalie snorted.

"We know." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're not all innocent either!" Rosalie hissed.

"I think Bella will be safe with him." Alice ignored Rosalie's comment.

"We'll see." Rosalie breathed.

I was still a virgin, so I couldn't say anything about a vampire and a human having sex. It sounded wrong to me, but at least Edward was talking to experienced people about it.

"Our little Edward is finally becoming a man!" Emmett laughed as they walked back through the front door. "Little Miss Innocent isn't going to be innocent for long!" Edward reached behind Emmett and slapped the back of his head.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He snapped.

"It's true!" Emmett doubled over with laughter.

"Don't listen to him, Edward." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Just remember to stay more focused on her and not your own emotion. You'll be fine."

"Wonder how she will be --" Emmett's sentence cut off by a loud thud.

Rosalie, Alice and I walked around the corner.

"I said don't talk about her like that!" Edward was kneeling over Emmett who had a huge grin on his face. "Don't _think_ it either! You leave her alone."

"I'm just kidding bro, I wont say anything to her. Yet."

Edward growled.

"I can't wait till you get laid. Maybe you'll be less tense." Emmett laughed.

Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie laughed at that one. Again, I had no idea about any of this, so I kept quiet.

"Leave Edward and Bella alone." Carlisle said as he walked into the living room.

Everyone fell silent and turned to walk in different directions. Jasper kissed Alice before disappearing outside. Alice ran up stairs and came back down with Bella's dressed well hidden, and another garment bag. "Be back later!" She called over her shoulder before she ran out the door. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs, and Edward nodded at something Carlisle was thinking. They disappeared upstairs also. My guess was that it was time for the father son talk. I wondered into the kitchen to see if Esme needed any help.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the big day. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I spent the entire night running around to finish setting things up. Emmett and Jasper left late last night to take Edward out hunting. In the human world. The guys took the groom out to a strip club or something. Not on a hunting trip. But they both seemed excited about it. Well, Emmett was more excited to peek in on Edward and Bella. I rolled my eyes at the thought and finished putting together the bouquet for one of the tables.

"Ok, I'm going to get the bride!" Alice sang as she danced towards the front door.

"I can't wait to see her all done up! Hurry up." Esme looked like she'd be crying if she was capable of it.

"This is insane." Rosalie mumbled as she wondered around the room, poking and re-centering the already perfect arrangements.

"Rose, this isn't a day for you to say anything. Leave Bella and Edward alone. Especially Bella. She's a grown woman who makes her own decisions." Esme warned her and continued to center the piano just right.

"But I still…" Rosalie trailed off when Esme flitted over to her.

"I know you mean well, dear, but look how happy the both of them are. Bella is not you, maybe you were meant to always be a human, but Bella knows what she wants. Support your brother today. There is nothing that you can do to stop him from marrying her, or her from marrying him. She will be your sister-in-law in just a few hours, then a sister shortly after that. Not everyone thinks like you. Respect that." Esme kissed Rosalie's cheek before moving to organize the candles.

I hurried up and made myself look busy before Rosalie noticed I was listening. She sighed behind me and I heard her wonder outside.

"Alice and Bella are back!" Esme called out excitedly. Just as she said the words I heard Alice's Porsche speeding up the driveway.

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" I heard Bella from the garage. Esme was laughing quietly from the kitchen.

"Since she put me in charge. I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs." Alice answered her.

I caught a glimpse of them as they walked into the kitchen. Esme stood quietly not to distract them. I did the same. Alice had her hand over Bella's eyes. Her hands reflexively out in front of her trying to make sure she wasn't going to bump into anything. She breathed in and gasped.

"What is _that_?"

"Is it too much?" Alice sounded worried as she stared at the back of Bella's head. "You're the first human in here; I hope I got it right."

Bella sniffed again and smiled. "It smells wonderful!" Bella stuck her nose in the air and pursed her lips. "Orange blossoms… lilac… and something else -- am I right?" She asked.

Damn she was good.

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses." Alice looked over at me and winked before she motioned for me to follow her.

When we got into Alice's bathroom I stifled a laugh at Bella's expression. She looked over the counter full of beauty products like they were cobra's ready to snap at her.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what." Bella mumbled.

Alice placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on the chair. "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

I had to laugh at that. It was true. Bella turned to look at me and forced herself to smile. She looked back up at Alice worriedly.

"She's under control, and if she's not she can go far away." Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

I watched Alice pull Bella's shirt over her head and Bella seemed relaxed, for the most part. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Bree, hand me the pink bottle." Alice mumbled. She was smearing some blue lotion across her neck and shoulders. Bella jumped every so often when Alice's cold fingers touched her skin, but she would relax again.

"What is this for?" I asked as I handed it to her.

"Make her skin smoother than it already is. The other one will make her skin shimmer in the light." Alice turned to smile at me. "While I'm putting this on her, can you take the makeup out of the bin for me?"

I nodded and did as she asked.

Bella yawned and opened her eyes just as Rosalie flitted into the bathroom. "They're back." She informed us.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice hissed.

"He wont cross you today." Rosalie reassured her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got him finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

Bella's jaw dropped as she stared at Rosalie. My face had to mirror hers because this was a totally different Rosalie than just a few hours ago. What Esme said to her must have really stuck.

"Sure," Alice said without looking away from Bella's face. She quickly closed Bella's mouth and turned her face away from Rosalie. Bella composed herself and looked into Alice's eyes. Alice winked at her and put down the makeup brush. Her hands moved to her hair. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath," her hands moved through Bella's hair and I suddenly wondered what it felt like. I could smell the scent of her shampoo as Alice swung her hair around. Rosalie's hands replaced Alice's and she went back to Bella's face.

"Bree, can you come help the boys please!" Esme called up the stairs. "They need an extra set of hands."

"Sure," I sighed and flitted down the stairs. "Where's Jasper?" I asked when I stepped outside.

"Went to go pick up Bella's mother and Phil." Edward said. The expression on his face made him look human. The pink in his cheeks from hunting was a little brighter than normal, and his smile touched his eyes. "You afraid of heights?" He asked and gestured towards the lights sitting on the ground.

"No,"

"Good, You hang the lights, and I'll help Emmett finish up with the tables and the flowers." I had to laugh at him. I have never seen a human guy so excited to set up flowers, let alone a vampire. But then again this was Edward we're talking about. He'd tie together flowers for the rest of eternity if he was doing it for Bella.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and his lips were at my ear. "I don't know if I'd go that far, but if it's something she wanted than yes, I'd do it." He hissed.

I leaned away from him to look at his face. His smile grew wider, if that was possible, and he messed my hair before he went back to help Emmett.

I was just hanging the last light when I heard Esme calling me back inside. She wanted me to come back in so Alice could do my hair. That meant Bella was finished. I suddenly couldn't wait to see what she looked like.

When I walked back inside Jasper was walking in the door with Bella's mother. She went right to Esme and hugged her. Did she know she was hugging a vampire? I went to walk past them, but Renee turned her head away from me making her hair brush her scent in my direction. Her scent smelt better than Bella's. My gaze zeroed in on her neck, but strong hands pulled me towards the stairs.

"You're not going to ruin this day." Jasper hissed behind me as he pushed me up the stairs.

"Jasper!" Bella gasped then smiled. "My mom's here?"

Jasper nodded and pushed me into the farthest corner of the bathroom. "You look stunning, Bella. Very pretty." He smiled and turned himself to block my way to the door.

"You can stay, but think of something else. I don't want Edward to see her yet." Alice sighed and looked around Jasper to me. "Did she see her eyes?" I couldn't believe she was already dressed.

"No, she was talking to Esme." Jasper answered her.

"Ok, Rose, can you take Bella into your room while I finish up Bree?"

"Er, Alice. If you don't mind… can I stay near Jasper? He's calming Bree right now and I'm enjoying not panicking right now." Bella said quietly.

"Fine," Alice chuckled.

Bella sighed, relieved and looked at Jasper apologetically. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Jasper reached behind him and took my arm to pull me down on the chair that Bella was sitting in earlier. Alice immediately went to work on my hair. I watched Jasper reach for Bella and made sure she was out of my sight. I was unnaturally getting used to her scent. I don't know what he was so worried about.

"Crap," Alice groaned and spun around to grab a small white container. "Put these in. Renee is coming up the stairs."

I did as Alice asked and as soon as I put the second contact in Renee walked into the bathroom. Alice had finished with my hair and pushed me towards my room. "Your dress is hanging in your closet." She informed me.

I nodded and made sure to walk slowly towards my room, so Renee wouldn't catch anything off.

I heard her cooing over Bella in the bathroom and I tuned it out. I didn't want to hear her voice either. It was too tempting.

"I'll be back." I heard Jasper say quickly.

"Wait!" Bella called after him.

"Bella, take deep breaths." Alice was trying to calm her.

Jasper appeared behind me and growled lightly. "I don't want to babysit you all day. Either control yourself or I'm going to tie you up."

"I'm fine, I won't ruin this day." I mumbled.

"Ok, do you need me to stay in here?"

"NO!" I snapped. "I have to get dressed.

"I'll stay in here with her." Rosalie flitted in behind Jasper.

"That'll work." Jasper said quickly and rushed out the door.

"Come on, I have to go start." Rosalie pulled me behind her and we walked slowly downstairs. Everyone was here and seated. It wasn't a large crowd, but they all looked happy to be here. I could easily tell Bella and Edward's families apart. It was almost comical in a way.

Rosalie left my side and started the music. Her fingers were talented. I never heard music sound so pretty. She was a natural. Edward shook his head and winked at me. Apparently I was wrong on my assumption. Did he play piano too? He nodded answering my question. I smiled.

He sighed and Carlisle reached in front of him to squeeze Edward's shoulder. They walked over to the alter and for the first time, I saw a vampire fidget impatiently. Rosalie motioned for me to walk down the isle. I wasn't in the wedding, but I was standing up there because I was a sister. That made me smile as I continued my walk. My dress matched Rosalie's, but Alice's was slightly different. As soon as I stopped where I was supposed to Alice danced gracefully down the stairs. She looked straight at Edward and winked at him before she stood in front of me. Rosalie changed the music and everyone stood up and turned around. I heard Edward's breath catch off sharply as he glanced eagerly at the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella walked slowly down the stairs and her eyes widened and I heard her gasp as she took in the site of the room. The room was immediately filled with gasps and sighs as they took in the site of Bella. Edward's eyes never left Bella as she made her way down the isle. When I looked back at her it was easy to tell she was using everything she had in her to not throw herself towards Edward.

Her father placed her hand in Edward's and both of them seemed to be lost in each others eyes to actually realize where they were. I wondered if they would hear the minister when it was time for them to repeat after him. I was betting on them standing there looking like goofs in front of their family and friends as the minister tried to get their attention. Edward never even glared at me for thinking the way I am, but he never looked away from Bella's face.

Edward said his "I do," with such devotion and admiration. Bella, on the other hand was on the verge of hysterics. Hers came out sounding like a natural human woman on her wedding day. I had to give it to her, she was the perfect bride. Everything about her today was normal, except for the man her father just gave her hand to. She barely got her "I do," Out loud enough for the minister to hear her.

When he was given permission to, Edward bent down and kissed Bella in a way that almost made me choke up. It was so sweet and the amount of love and passion behind it proved that they were doing the right thing. Bella flung her arms around his neck, her bouquet smashed against the back of his neck, and threw herself into the kiss. Apparently she felt the passion just as I saw it.

Their audience shifted impatiently, and Edward was the one to break the kiss. He turned their bodies and everyone erupted into applause and whistling. It was a sweet ending to a beautiful ceremony.

I walked behind Jasper and Alice as they hugged Bella and Edward. When it was my turn Edward pulled me in for a tight hug and he kept his hand on my upper arm when I turned to Bella. I clenched my teeth together and held my arms open. I unclenched my teeth just enough to whisper, "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," She smiled.

I leaned in to hug her, but kept my eyes on Edward. She stiffened, but put her arms around my waist. She was holding her breath, we were going to get along just fine.

Edward chuckled and I glared at him. _Don't tell her I said that._

He pursed his lips and shook his head.

_Thanks._

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on!" Rosalie took my hand and pulled me towards a small group of people towards the center of the long line waiting to embrace the bride and groom.

"Rose!" A beautiful blond haired girl threw her arms around Rosalie's neck.

"Hi, Tanya!"

"Such a beautiful wedding. You did a beautiful job." Tanya said softly.

"Thank you, Esme and Alice did most of the work. Oh, and Bree. She's the newest Cullen."

"Bree, so nice to meet you." Tanya smiled warily. "Rose, she's a newborn?" Tanya asked and looked down the line towards Bella.

"She's in control. She even just hugged Bella."

"I can smell that…" The strawberry blond chimed in. "Edward… Edward allowed her to get that close?"

"Edward can read her thought." Rosalie reminded them.

"Of course," The strawberry blond rolled her eyes. "I'm Kate. My sisters and I are Carlisle's extended family, cousins if you will. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Kate."

"So, how are all of you going to handle two newborns under one roof?" Tanya shook her head in disbelief.

"Seven of us against two of them… I think we can handle it." Rosalie answered her. "Plus we will tie them to Jasper's side." She added and elbowed my side.

"I'm under control. It's Bella's turn." I couldn't wait to get the attention away from me. Talking about Bella becoming a vampire brought an older vision front and center, but this time it was a little different. Bella gave birth to a baby--that part was the same, but Edward was working over her… biting her. No… he was saving her, or trying to. I was watching from the corner of the room. Bella wasn't breathing. She would die giving birth.

I shot a glance at Edward waiting for him to see the vision in my mind, but he was too involved with the small crowd around him and Bella. I was relieved at that. It was almost Kate and Tanya's turn to talk to Bella and Edward, so Rosalie pulled me towards Alice and Emmett. The crowd parted and Edward escorted Bella onto the dance floor.

The reception was as normal as it could get. I laughed along with the rest of my family as Bella shoved cake in Edward's mouth. He swallowed it with a smile on his face. Better him than me. As the night progressed the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves more and more.

"Hey, Bree." Edward hissed behind me. I turned and he wrapped his arms around me, spinning me out onto the dance floor.

"Where's your bride?" I asked, shocked that he was dancing with me and not her.

"I have to share her tonight," he narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Just for tonight though." He sighed and jutted his chin in the direction where some boy was dancing with Bella. He twirled her under his arm and pulled her against him. She smiled awkwardly at him and her eyes searched, for Edward I was guessing. He spun us behind a group of people dancing so she couldn't see us. "That kid is getting on my last nerve."

"Who is that?"

"Mike, he's had a thing for Bella since she moved here. He's got one more minute before I take her away from him, so I have to talk fast."

"Ok, shoot."

"Have you seen anything?"

I froze, but Edward was stronger. He kept us moving so no one would notice our conversation. Did he know about my vision before?

"What? You had another one? What about?" Edward leaned in so our faced were inches apart.

I didn't want to speak out loud, so I ran through the vision in my mind.

"Bree, that's impossible. Bella is married to me now. She's decided what she wanted. You're visions don't work like Alice's do. I wonder what triggers them. Anyway, I'm going to push that aside right now. Bella is going to be coming home a vampire. She wont be turned here. Have you had any other visions about Jacob?" He hissed so low that no one around us would be able to hear. He rolled his eyes and growled deeply. "Hurry up Mike's thoughts are driving me insane!"

"No, nothing on Jacob." I waited for a minute and I froze. Edward's words triggered it. "He's coming. Must be soon because it's the same song playing in the background that's playing now." I spoke as I saw the pictures. "You left her alone to talk to him over there." I pointed towards the darker side of the backyard.

"Thank you Bree." He said quickly and growled again before moving through the crowd. I watched him tap on Mike's shoulder and then take Bella back in his arms.

As if on cue the fresh scent of wet dog filled the yard. Edward stiffened and leaned into whisper something to Bella. He looked back at me and led Bella towards the blackness. Was he insane? I saw Jacob hurting her. Why was he just letting her go? There was a lot about Edward that I needed to learn. He was a very complicated being to understand.

"Emmett, Jasper." Edward spoke low when he walked swiftly over to us.

"Right here, bro." Emmett nodded once and I saw the muscled in his arms roll as he flexed.

"Keep an eye on her. The slightest move that dog makes towards her. I don't care if it's to hug--" Edward broke off when Bella wrapped her arms around Jacob and they swayed to the music. "Ok, the first sign of him losing his temper we step in."

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and I merged into the shadows as we watched them. My eyes focused on the glowing eyes further in the forest. They belonged to the wolves standing behind Jacob to protect him from us. A fight? Cool!

"Focus Bree." Edward hissed.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" Bella shrieked in pain. I saw him shake her once. Edward disappeared from in front of me and Emmett and Jasper crouched down, ready to get Edward's flanks if he needed it.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" He yelled as he shook her again. She tried desperately to get out of his grasp, but he kept his grip tight.

"Jake--stop!" Someone called out. I couldn't see where it came from. Emmett and Jasper stepped in my line of vision when Bella cried out in pain once more.

"Take your hands off her!" Edward's voice was as cold as ice.

I heard growling from the forest and could see the large wolf submerge enough where he was hidden from the party, but just visible enough where we could see him. The small kid, Seth, I think begged for Jacob to let her go. I couldn't believe how angry it was making me to see Jacob hurting Bella. She was a part of this family just as much as I was. She was a sister, and I wanted to help protect her. Even though her blood smelt better than anything I have ever smelt before.

Jacob let go of Bella and Edward's hands replaced where his were. He backed away quickly and placed her in front of Emmett and Jasper. They silently stood at her flanks. She was too focused on what was going on in front of her to realize we all had her back. The struggle to get Jacob under control ended quickly and Jacob and Emmett backed away from Bella's back. Emmett took Rosalie and my arm to pull us back towards the party. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, and kept her half hidden behind him. My guess was he was trying to protect her from the nasty dogs.

Edward glanced quickly at us and nodded before spinning Bella back onto the dance floor. It looked like they never left. Well, except for Bella in complete shock. She really needed to work on her poker face.

"Bree, Rosalie, run the perimeter of the house to make sure they aren't lingering." Carlisle said softly and looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Bella ok?"

"Yeah, the mongrel just grabbed her. He's lucky he's not running on just his hind legs." Emmett growled.

"Easy, son. Don't ruin the mood. Things went by without anyone noticing. Edward has Bella under control. Let it go." He turned back at me and Rosalie. "Girls, please."

We both nodded and took off in opposite directions.

When we got back Alice was pulling Bella away from Edward. Was it really time for them to go already?

"Anything?" Edward asked as soon as Alice had Bella in the house.

"No," I shook my head.

"They're not on the property. One is lingering. I bet you can guess who it is." Rosalie groaned.

"He takes the slightest step towards her--stop him." Edward growled and composed himself before he walked inside. Emmett and I stayed outside to keep an eye on things. The wet dog scent was fading, so they all must have retreated.

I heard whistling, clapping, and cheering coming from the front of the house. Emmett and I ran around the corner just as Bella and Edward were ducking out the front door. Emmett took a hand full of rice and chucked it right at Edward's back. Jasper and Alice followed his motion.

Edward helped her into the car, and she leaned out the window blowing a kiss to everyone and waving goodbye. We all waved back. Some waved oblivious to where they were actually going. They had no idea they were actually saying goodbye to Bella Swan. She will never be Bella Swan again. If my vision was wrong than she was coming home a Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

I laid, sprawled out on my back on the living room floor. My feet resting on the glass wall. I continued to throw a tennis ball in the air and catching it. The rain pounded against the glass wall and it was comforting. The way the ran hit the glass was almost mesmerizing. At times like this my mother would come in and I'd complain that I was bored. Not this time. I was actually content in my little activity. I could concentrate on the ball at the same time I was watching the rain splatter against the transparent wall. I had my ipod on, blaring my music as loud as it could go. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be out of their rooms. I contemplated on going for a walk, but didn't feel like getting wet. I even thought about taking one of the many fancy cars out for a drive, but then again I wasn't even sixteen yet. I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye. I took my headphones off and noticed Carlisle in his scrubs.

"Hey, Bree." Carlisle smiled warmly as he walked slowly down the stairs. It always amazed me the way he almost never uses his vampire speed to move around. Even just to move around the house. If it wasn't for his beauty, pale skin, and golden eyes, you would think he was human.

"Got the early shift?" I asked without breaking concentration on the ball rushing through the air, or the steady pounding of the rain.

"Yes, I'm off to work. You have any plans for today?"

"Other than what I'm doing right now? Nope.""Sounds fun." He chuckled and pulled on a raincoat. I heard his keys jingle as he took them off the hook.

"Where's Esme?" I asked when I realized she didn't follow him down the stairs.

"She'll be down in a minute. She's making the bed. Have a nice day." He said and I heard the door open and close.

"Gross." I shuttered. I did not need to hear that.

"Oh, I can't believe how quiet this house is with just one of us gone. Feels so empty." Esme said and jutted out her bottom lip.

"It's not like Edward was the loud partier." Alice laughed as she followed Esme down the stairs. It was like they ran on a schedule. The same time every morning that Carlisle worked Alice and Esme were the first ones up, I guess you could say. It will still be a while before I see both Rosalie and Emmett's face. Jasper usually stayed in his room until later on. Don't know what he actually does up there, but I figured he liked the alone time. Never seemed to bother Alice, so I ignored it.

"I know, but it still feels off not having him around." Esme continued.

"I miss Bella." Alice pouted. She looked at me and her eyes lit up.

I immediately saw what she wanted. She wanted me to be her Bella for the day. I shook my head. "Absolutely freaking not!"

"It'll be fun! We'll go shopping and I'll pick you out a cute outfit and the I'll do your hair!"

"No, Bella will be back soon. You can have your life size dress up doll back when Edward decides to bring her home."

"It won't be the same. She'll be stronger than me."

"I'm stronger than you." I pointed out.

"True, but Bella's not here and you're the only other vampire in this house who is in need of a makeover. I already see you giving in, so save us both time and say yes."

"I'm only giving in because you're annoying."

"Yay!" Alice sang. "We'll see you in a few hours Esme!"

We got in Alice's Porsche and she peeled out of the garage. "How did you get this car? It's gorgeous." I asked her.

"Edward gave it to me." She chuckled.

My vision explained it all. I was getting the hang of it a little more. Alice could only see decisions people make. Her vision would change as their course of action would change. Mine worked completely differently. They were triggered when someone was talking about a specific event or person. I could see someone's future or past just by a single word, glance, or touch. Interesting. Once I was done gasping through my vision I burst into hysterics. "Edward got you the car to keep Bella locked up? Never knew he had it in him."

"To keep her out of La Push, yes. But that girl is good. She got away form me, twice." Alice laughed. "I thought Edward was going to rip my head off when he got home."

"He didn't?"

She shook her head. "He knew it wasn't my fault. Bella will be Bella. There's no other explanation when it comes to her."

"Why do you like her so much? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but she's just a human."

"I think that's it. She's human and not scared of us. I don't remember being human, so I live through her. I'm not using her or anything." She said quickly. "I love her like a sister, but it's nice to be able to know someone human. Watch her react to things like a human should. I'm sad to see all that go, but at least her and Edward will be happy." She shrugged.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Plus it's fun to see her squirm. She's funny." Alice giggled.

"Guess she can be. I'll just be happy that you guys don't have to watch me so closely around her anymore. She'll be one of us."

"I'm excited to see how she turns out. But with two newborns in the house things should get interesting. Jasper's freaking out about it, which makes me feel uncomfortable."

"So that explains why he's been staying in your room after you come downstairs."

She nodded. "Jasper's power can have the opposite effect on people. He has the ability to make someone feel a certain emotion, but he also will give off what he's feeling. He's very nervous with you and Bella both newborns. He's keeping his distance until he has his emotions under control."

"That's thoughtful. I really don't feel like walking around nervous and anxious all the time. I already feel like that. I don't need it from someone else too."

"Don't worry. He's got it under control."

We spent the majority of the day shopping, I had convinced Alice to shop in Seattle. She would see me if I saw someone I knew and decided to go after them. Luckily I didn't see anyone I knew. Guess that could be a good thing.

Both of us dropped our bags at the door and I cringed when Alice turned to grab my arm. "I'm not Bella!" I whined and pulled my arm out of her grasp.

Alice grunted as she pulled at my arm again with all her strength. "No," she growled. "You're definitely not Bella. I could throw her over my shoulder if I wanted to. I feel like I'm pulling against a brick wall with you! Stop fighting it, you already agreed to it. If it helps I'm not putting all that nasty smelling cream on you. Our faces are not changing in color or texture no matter how much moisturizer we use. Just some makeup. You're eyes are almost as gold as ours. I like the red tint in them though. So I want to make your eyes really pop."

"How to they live with you?" I asked as I gave in and let Alice pull me up the stairs.

"Easy, give me what I want and I'll leave you alone."

"Not in my case," I mumbled. "I give you what you want and you annoy me more."

Alice laughed and nodded. "You're like the vampire clone of Bella."

"No she's not." Rosalie said as she walked into my bedroom where Alice was stripping me from my red t-shirt and jeans. "I like Bree." She added as she sat down on my couch.

"Rose, Bella is your sister now. I think it's time to stop being jealous." Alice snapped.

I locked my lips shut. I have never heard Alice snap at Rosalie like that. They always seemed close.

"Did he change her yet?" Rosalie asked.

"No, not yet." Alice sighed. "He's too busy coming up with distractions." She laughed.

"Why?" Rosalie leaned in eagerly.

I already knew. I saw the bruises on her body. He was trying to get her to not think about sex. No sex on a honeymoon. Fun.

"Their first night wasn't as smooth as he was hoping it would be. He decided not to make love with her until she is changed. Of course he can't help but giver her what she wants." She laughed again.

"When is that?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Bella's future is changing. I can see her going to school as a human. That's what she wants. She keeps flashing in and out though. Must be because she's not sure what she wants to do."

"That's not true," I interrupted. "I still see her pregnant."

"Unless some human man is going to sneak in and have sex with her, she's not going to get pregnant." Alice hissed.

I was tired of being told my vision was wrong. Every time someone mentions Bella, Edward, honeymoon, I see her pregnant. Dying for the baby inside her. Alice had me dressed and I knew I needed to talk to someone who would believe me.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as I raced for my door.

"To talk to Carlisle."

I didn't wait for them to protest. I ran out the bedroom door and out of the house. I knew I was too fast for them to catch me.

"May I help you?" A small woman at the receptionist desk asked me.

"No thank you, I know where I'm going." I didn't really, but I could smell Carlisle, so I followed the scent.

"Bree?" Carlisle asked as soon as I walked into his office.

"I need to talk to you." He looked at the nurse that was standing in the room with us and she rushed past me. I shut the door as soon as she was out of the room.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Bella," He didn't let me finish my sentence he was on his feet and standing over me.

"What did you see? Did he hurt her? Did he bite her?" He let go of my arm and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I have to call him. He's not going to be mentally stable. I thought he would be able to--"

"Carlisle!" I took his phone out of his hand. "Bella is fine, well for now. They've been gone for weeks. I think if he was going to lose control and bite her, he would have done it already."

"But you said…"

"I didn't say anything," I took a deep breath before I spoke. "You have to believe me. Bella is going to end up pregnant. I don't know how, but it's soon. She's not coming home normal or a vampire. I can tell you that much."

"But vampires can't reproduce." Good he was taking me seriously.

"How do you know that?"

Carlisle gestured for me to sit down as he took his seat behind his desk. "Vampires are frozen in the state in which we were changed. Never changing again. If vampires could reproduce than Esme and your sister would have had children by now. It's just not possible."

"Carlisle, Bella is human. She is more than capable of conceiving and carrying a baby. She will I see it. I see her belly, she's so sick."

"We're not changing Bree." Carlisle repeated.

"I'm not, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice aren't. We're not capable of having a baby because our bodies have to change in order to carry a child. For a male vampire you don't have to go through any changes at all. You just have to… you know." I was glad I didn't blush because this conversation just got really uncomfortable.

Carlisle stared at me for a good five minutes before the knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"I'm in a meeting." He said and stood up to lean over the desk. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since I first had the vision. At first I didn't think it was Edward's baby because his face is always pained. He's not happy about the pregnancy. I thought that could only mean it wasn't his."

"It's impossible. Nothing like this has ever been determined." He whispered.

"How many vampires do you know that fall in love with humans?"

"Kate and Tanya." He whispered again. "They… humans… but…" Carlisle began to pace the floor as me mumbled to himself.

"They're female vampires. Of course they wouldn't get pregnant." I pointed out. Hoping I was following along with his mumbling.

"They should be home soon. School starts in a few weeks and they're going to have to get set up. We'll figure it out then."

I knew I had Carlisle's attention, but he wasn't fully on my side yet. At least he was going to look into it. I contemplated on calling Edward to warn him on the way home. Carlisle's shift was over, so I rode home with him. I knew he wouldn't let me worry Edward anymore. He thought it was best to give them their privacy. I still thought differently.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway we could hear Alice's screams. By the look on Carlisle's face and the acceleration of the car's speed, it wasn't normal for a vampire to sound like that unless they were in some sort of pain. We flew out of the car and darted into the house.

"_She's gone! I can't see her! She's gone!_" Alice was shrieking as Esme and Jasper fought to hold her still. She was gasping loudly and fighting against their grasps.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked frantically.

"It's Bella, Alice can't see her anymore." Esme whispered.

"I have to call! I have to call him." Alice reached for her phone and she flipped it open. We all waited silently as we heard the ringing of the other line. "Pick up the damn phone!" She screamed into the speaker.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I am in such a good mood today that I am updating ALL MY STORIES!! Yes you read correctly! I have an update for A New Beginning, My Girl, and Restless Heart! I also needed something to keep me busy to pass the time before I go see New Moon tonight. For those of you who are going to see it too, have fun! And enjoy all the updates. I'm also not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow since I have a lot going on and I'm going to see New Moon again tomorrow lol.**

* * *

"Bella?" Alice asked confusingly into the phone. She looked around the room at all of our faces. "Bella, are you ok?"

We all leaned in to hear the conversation on the other end of the line. "Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" We all looked at Carlisle and he looked down at me.

"He is. What's the problem?" Alice's voice broke.

"I'm not… one hundred percent… sure…" Bella was worried about something. This was it. Everyone was going to realize that my vision was real.

"Is Edward all right?" She asked warily. "Carlisle," Alice gestured to the phone and he walked over to her, slower than he usually walked. "Why didn't he pick up the phone?" She asked Bella.

"I'm not sure." I heard her answer.

"Bella, what's going on? I saw--"

"What did you see?" Bella cut her off.

Alice bit her bottom lip and Carlisle nodded, holding out his hand for the phone. "Here's Carlisle," She said and handed him the phone.

"Bella, It's Carlisle. What's going on?" His eyes stayed locked on mine.

"I--" She started and stopped. Carlisle put the phone on speaker since we all could hear her anyway. "I'm a little worried about Edward… Can vampires go into shock?" Carlisle's eyes moved to Esme as she gasped. He reached out and took her hand.

"Has he been harmed?"

"No, no. Just… taken by surprise." She told him she was pregnant. I could see him on the floor in front of her.

"I don't understand, Bella." Carlisle looked back at me and I nodded.

"I think… well, I think that… maybe… I might be…" We heard her take a deep breath. "Pregnant."

"I told you!" I hissed low enough that she wouldn't hear me.

"I can't believe this!" Alice hissed next to me. "Why can't I see her?"

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle went into doctor mode quickly. He turned away from all of us, facing the huge glass wall.

"Sixteen days before the wedding." She answered him quickly. She already counted it all out. Smart.

"How do you feel?"

"Weird, this is going to sound crazy-- look, I know it's way to early for any of this. Maybe I _am_ crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and… and… I swear something _moved_ inside me just now."

Carlisle went silent as his body stiffened. He was completely still. I don't think he was even breathing. "Um. I think Edward wants to talk to you."

Carlisle nodded. "Put him on."

"Is it possible?"

"Yes, son. Bree has seen it and apparently it's coming true. Bella is pregnant. She's showing all they signs. Get her home so I can check out the baby."

"And Bella?"

"I don't know. I have to check her out before I can make any assumptions. Get her home now."

"Yes, yes I will." Edward said quickly and hung up the phone.

"He's bringing her home. Bree, I'm so sorry that we didn't believe you. Bella is pregnant. She's showing all the signs, but they're progressed. She's already feeling it move inside her. They will be home as soon as they can. I'm going to see what I can find out about the being inside her."

"What do you think it is?" Alice asked. "It's got to be the reason why I can't see her anymore."

"I don't know." Carlisle said as he disappeared up the stairs. Esme followed and Rosalie dashed to the computer down here.

I stood frozen in place. I was happy that everyone now knew to take my visions seriously, but Bella was going to die. That was the second part of the vision and everyone now knew that that was just as true. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice stood frozen like me. The three of them were glaring at me. None of them looked mad, they were just looking at me.

Rosalie's phone vibrated and I heard her answer it. "Hello?" She paused as she listen to whoever was talking. "What is it?" She asked. "Of course I will, Bella. Don't worry about anything. Both you and the baby are going to be fine. I'll make sure of it. I'll see you soon, don't worry about anything. We'll make him understand." Rosalie hung up the phone and walked back into the living room with a smile plastered across her face. She seemed to be glowing.

"We're having a baby!" She said excitedly to Emmett.

He finally looked away from me to look at her. "What?"

"Bella just called me. Seems Edward and Bella are in a disagreement. Bella wants to keep the baby. Edward wants it destroyed. She asked me for help." Rosalie kissed his cheek and danced up the stairs.

Alice growled next to me I knew I was seeing the same thing she was. Rosalie was now after the baby. No matter what it turned out to be, she wanted it. She knew it might kill Bella in the process, she was almost hoping for it. I suddenly didn't like Rosalie very much anymore. Bella was her sister now, she really was going to watch her die? She was really going to stand in the way of Edward trying to save her?

"You're just going to stand there and let her do that?" I asked Emmett.

"It's what Bella wants. It's not my responsibility if Bella asked her for her help, it's Edward's." Emmett shrugged and pulled Jasper outside.

Alice and I still stood watching the vision we both had over and over again.

Rosalie spent the remainder of time following Carlisle around trying to get all the information they could about the newcomer. It will most certainly kill her if they didn't get it out of her. That much we know for sure. As for everything else we had no idea what to expect.

"Come on! Let's go." Rosalie said as she raced out the door. We all wanted to go to the airport to pick them up. Carlisle was anxious to see how Bella was.

When we got to the airport their plane had just landed. Rosalie paced impatiently in front of all of us. I saw Edward walk through the doors with Bella tight against his side. She had her arms wrapped around her torso, protectively. She immediately looked around the baggage claim and as soon as she saw Rosalie she pushed away from Edward. He froze in place with his arm extended towards her as she ran right for Rosalie. We all watched in horror as Rosalie placed her arm across her shoulders. Bella looked down at the ground, not meeting anyone's gaze, or even looking behind her towards Edward.

He still stood, eyes gaping, at Rosalie and Bella. He was reading it all in her mind. I could see the pain flicker across his face as he stared at Bella's back.

Rosalie looked over her and Bella's shoulder to glare at him.

"That's what she wanted all along." Edward whispered to Alice and I.

We both nodded.

"She called Rosalie before you guys left." Edward looked at me confused and pulled out his phone. He searched through the recent calls list and sighed.

"She called when I was bringing the luggage out to the boat." He sighed. "Why didn't I see it? I thought she was frightened about all of this. I thought she wanted it out of her just as much as I do. Of course Rosalie would agree to this." Edward buried his face in his hands as we walked towards the cars.

"I'm taking Bella in my car." Rosalie said quickly as she shut Bella's door.

Edward stepped towards the car and Rosalie pushed against his chest.

"You're not touching her." Her voice was sharp.

Edward walked past her towards the passenger side door. Rosalie got in the car and drove away before he could get a chance to talk to Bella. She never even looked out the window at him. Her eyes stayed down. Just like they did when she knew Edward realized what she was doing. Did she even care that she was hurting her own husband?

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and turned slightly in my direction. "Bree, please." He whispered.

"Sorry," I whispered back. He didn't need any reminders inside his head right now. I made sure to think of other things. Esme and Carlisle were at his side trying to comfort him.

"We'll check her out. She might be… okay…" Carlisle must have been thinking positive because if I was Edward I would have punched him.

Esme placed both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face towards her. "I wish I could make the pain go away." She whispered and she sounded like she was in as much pain as he was.

"Let's go, Son." Carlisle put his arm across his waist and it seemed that he was helping Edward to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in the back seat watching Edward warily. If vampires could cry I'm sure he would be in hysterics. His breathing was off. It seemed like it hurt him to take a breath. Most of the ride he didn't even bother to breath at all. His eyes stayed locked on his hands in his lap. Every so often he would look at his wedding band on his left hand and the pain started all over again. His left hand balled into a fist and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the reminder of his dying wife.

"Bree," Edward hissed. He seemed to choke on my name.

"Sorry!" I reached over to comfort him, but he took my hand and held it in his.

"It's not you're thoughts. I want to apologize."

I glared at him. "Apologize?"

Edward nodded, looking down at our hands. He patted the back of my hand and forced out a smile. The corner of his lips twitched, then he gave up. "I'm terribly sorry I didn't believe you when you tried telling me about your vision. I didn't know…" Edward's voice cut off. He gasped for air that he didn't need.

Esme spun around in the front passenger seat and reached around to pat his knee. "Edward, none of us knew to believe it. At first Bree didn't even know that the baby would be yours. We thought Bella," Edward stiffened when Esme said her name. "Was changing her mind about being changed. We couldn't have realized it was possible for a vampire and a human to produce a baby."

"It cant be a baby." Edward whispered. "It's growing too fast. She wasn't that big when we left the island. A baby doesn't grow like that."

"I will see what it is in a few minutes, son. We will not let whatever it is hurt Bella."

I heard Edward's teeth snap together. "It already _is_ hurting her. She's so sick. She hasn't eaten a full meal in three days. She tried eating chicken when I was out hunting, but she couldn't keep it down. She threw it up until there was nothing left in her. It's like it doesn't want her to eat anything…." He trailed off, growling.

Esme patted his knee again.

As soon as we pulled into the garage Edward was out of the car. Carlisle followed right behind him. Rosalie's car was already here, so I was guessing he wanted to know how she was.

"She's all set up." Rosalie said softly. Her voice was no longer sharp and angry. She sounded warm and loveable. She was glowing.

I growled. It was echoed by Edward.

Rosalie reached out and pressed her hands against his chest. "You're not going near her with that kind of attitude."

Edward pushed her hands off of him and pushed her away. "Do _not_ tell me what to do when it regards my _wife_." Edward snarled and she let him walk into the room. Carlisle was already in there. I followed quietly behind the others. Alice hung back with me as we let the rest of the family surround Bella.

"Can you see anything else?" Alice whispered so the others couldn't hear.

I shook my head.

"Me either," She sighed. "I hate not being able to see her. It feels so wrong."

"This is going to be cold." Carlisle warned Bella.

She gasped from the cold goop he squirted on her round belly. Edward took her hand and she smiled up at him. "I think it's a boy." She said softly.

Edward kissed the back of her hand that he was holding, and reached out with his free hand to touch her pale face. "Bella, there is no way this thing inside of you can be a baby. We need to get it out before it--"

"No, Edward." Bella snapped. Edward recoiled like she just slapped him. I have only seen them together for a little while, but Bella has never spoken to him in that tone.

"Let's see what he got." Carlisle said softly. He turned on the ultra sound machine and moved around her Belly. "I can't see anything. The uterus seems to be blocked."

"Blocked?" Both Bella and Rosalie repeated at the same time.

"Yes, I can't see through it. The… fetus seems to be protected…" Carlisle shut the monitor off and placed his hand on either side of her belly. "Your belly is harder than that of a regular pregnant woman, but I definitely feel movement."

"Yeah," Bella chuckled. "I feel that all the time."

Rosalie laughed lightly behind her. She reached out and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders. "He's going to be a fighter."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Bella smiled down at her round belly.

"Girls, we have to think about this. We don't know what it is. We cant see it." Carlisle eagerly popped their happy bubble.

"The baby is just protected. That's all."

"I think Carlisle's right. Bella, we have to get it out of you before it hurts you any more than it already has."

"I'm fine, Edward…" Bella trailed off and looked at Rosalie. "Bucket!" She gasped.

Rosalie reached out and grabbed the garbage bin by Carlisle's deck. Alice and I cringed as Bella got sick into it.

Edward held her hair back and swept his hand across her face and neck to keep her cooled.

"I don't call that fine." Edward said after she was finished.

"It's morning sickness." She croaked.

"In the afternoon?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Morning sickness doesn't just happen in the morning. A lot of women have it the whole first trimester."

"Bella, you look well into your second trimester." Carlisle pointed out. "The process will be quick and painless. You wont…" Carlisle trailed off when Bella looked at Rosalie.

"You're not touching her or the baby."

"I can carry him to full term. Whenever that might be. I might not be able to survive the birth as a human, but I can be changed. Edward, I know we talked about waiting, but it's time. It's meant to be this way." Bella looked at Carlisle. "That's what you do, you save people who are dying. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett… and me. This will work!" Bella's colorless face brightened up at the thought.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked. I needed to step in. Edward's face was killing me. I know I haven't been around for that long, but it was my brother she was hurting. "What if he can't change you in time? You are really going to put him through that?"

Bella stared at me wide-eyed.

"Please, Bella." Edward pleaded.

"No, I am having this baby. I'm having _our_ baby. You were sick, Edward. Carlisle was able to save you. Esme was already thought dead and she was saved. Rosalie and Emmett were just as bad. I can be saved! As long as my heart keeps beating the venom can heal everything else. I can keep my heart beating. I will." Bella and Edward stared at each other. Almost like they were speaking through each other's eyes.

Carlisle motioned for all of us to leave them alone. Alice linked her arm with mine and we led the way down stairs.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked when she didn't come down with the rest of us.

"She isn't going to leave Edward alone with Bella." Alice answered. "She's afraid he's going to change her mind in getting rid of the fetus."

"Is she?" I whispered. I could still only see the bloody baby in my visions and Edward trying desperately to save her.

"No, I still can't see her, so that must mean the fetus is still a part of her future."

Edward came down the stairs with Bella in his arms. He placed her on the couch and she looked even sicker than before. She was out of my sight for only a few minutes and her face was more pale, her skin was sunken in around her cheekbones, and the dark circles under her eyes were darker.

"I love you," She whispered. Her voice even became weaker.

Edward placed his hands on her face lightly. It looked like he could break her with the slightest touch. "As I love you." He whispered back. His voice sounded as weak as hers.

"Edward, why don't you get her something to drink." Rosalie suggested.

Edward nodded and kissed Bella's forehead before he dashed into the kitchen.

Rosalie took his place in front of Bella. "You hungry?" She asked.

"Starving." Bella licked her dry lips.

"Esme, you mind making something for her?"

Esme nodded and disappeared into the kitchen also.

Bella ate the sandwich Esme made her quickly. But as quickly as she ate it, Edward was holding a bucket under her chin as Rosalie held her hair back.

"Please, Bella." Edward begged on his knees.

"It's going to be ok." She reached out and pressed her palm against his cheek. He reached up and held her hand to his face, turning his nose into her wrist. "Ow!" She gasped and Edward's eyes shot open and immediately looked down at her belly where she rubbed it.

"What is it?" He asked frantically.

"He's getting stronger." She panted.

Edward pushed her hands out of the way and yanked the oversized sweatshirt she wore. He breathed in sharply. We all looked over the couch and noticed the bruises around where she was just rubbing.

"Bella," Edward growled. "This is not normal!"

"He's not normal. It's tolerable."

Edward rolled his eyes. I had to do the same.

"What are you going to tell Charlie? He thinks you are on your honeymoon. How do you think he will react to you…" Edward gulped and rested his forehead on the couch by Bella's hip.

"We will have to tell him she is sick. He can't see her like this. It has to be a sickness where she is quarantined." Carlisle suggested.

"I agree." Rosalie chimed in cheerfully.

With the mention on Charlie a new vision filled my head. Bella's muddy brown eyes were the first thing I saw. On her lap sat a small person hiding behind her hair. Charlie glared at the child, but he seemed calm.

"Bree?" Edward was in front of me. His eyes focused on mine as he watched the vision in my head.

"Well, looks like Bella and the baby will be ok."

"You saw the baby?" Bella asked, cradling her belly in her arms.

"Yes, but sh… it was larger. Grown. Charlie will see it." Edward told her.

_Why didn't you tell her it's a girl?_ I asked him silently.

"Now's not the time." He said so I was the only one who heard.

"That's great!" Bella smiled, but it made her face look even more sick.

"I still think we should stick to the sickness plan for now. The baby was bigger than a newborn, so we don't know how far into the future that was. Plus, Bella's eyes weren't like yours… or mine. They weren't even the same color they are now." I mentioned.

"That could be from contacts. I will make sure we're stalked up on them. They are brown, but because she would be a newborn the red in her eyes would make them brown look darker than her natural brown." Alice said, a smile forming on the corners of her lips. "This could be a good thing. If Bree saw you holding the baby." Rosalie smiled and patted the top of Bella's head.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Edward grumbled.

"What did he look like?" Bella asked excitedly.

"We didn't see the face, she… or he was hiding under your hair." Edward reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can wait." Bella nodded and patted her Belly.


	13. Chapter 13

"You want to go hunting?" Alice asked me. I was sitting on the floor at Bella's feet. She was sleeping once again. Edward was on the floor next to me with his face buried in his hands. Rosalie sat on the arm of the couch at Bella's head, flipping through the channels on the TV. Jasper and Emmett were outside, probably waiting for Alice. Jasper kept his distance, probably because of all the mixed emotions coming from everyone in this room.

"I'd love to." I said too quickly.

"Edward, you should go with your brothers and sisters." Esme said as she flitted into the room.

Edward shook his head in his hands. "Not thirsty." He mumbled.

"Edward," Esme said softly and knelt in front of him. "You need to eat something. You haven't hunted since you were on your honeymoon."

"I don't want to leave her."

"Okay then, I will let it go for now, but you will need to hunt sooner or later." Esme kissed the top of his head and walked away.

"Ready?" Alice whispered.

I nodded.

We ran out the door, maybe too fast, but we both needed to get out of there.

"I don't like this." Alice hissed once we were out of hearing range.

"Me either," Emmett and Jasper said coldly.

"This is insane! It's going to kill her. I'm sorry, Bree, but it is. She's going to die and I will refuse to see my brother in that kind of pain." Emmett grumbled.

"It's already killing him. This time Bella wont be around to stop him from going to Italy. None of us will be able to stop him. She's going to take both of them out of our lives, forever." Jasper mumbled. He was starring at the ground as we ran.

"Jasper!" Alice snapped. "She is not going to die. I believe Bree's vision. Things will work out."

"Wait!" Emmett hissed. "You smell that?"

I sniffed the air and my nostrils filled with a nasty wet dog smell. Then I heard a motorcycle. I didn't know we were that close to the road.

"It's Jacob, Edward just disappeared!" Alice shrieked and we raced after her. We beat Jacob back to the house, but we could still hear the motorcycle in the distance.

"That was quick." Rosalie pointed out. She was taking the phone out of Bella's hand. By the pain in her eyes she was talking to her father.

Alice stared into Edward's eyes and he nodded.

Bella watched them both warily. "What's wrong?" She whispered. Her hands immediately moving to protect her round belly.

"Nothing, love." Edward spun and kissed her pale lips. "Relax," He begged.

Esme walked into the room with a bowl of saltine crackers. She handed them to Bella and she immediately popped one into her mouth. She ate a few and yawned again. Edward took the bowl out of her hands and she closed her eyes once more.

The motorcycle turned off outside. Edward kissed Bella's forehead and stood up, starring at the floor.

"I got this." He whispered. His voice breaking on each word.

"Got what?" Bella mumbled.

Edward knelt back down on the floor at Bella's head. "I thought you were sleeping."

"The baby wont stop kicking." Bella smiled warmly and patted the side of her bump.

Edward looked like someone punched him in the stomach.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said and squeezed Edward's shoulder on his way to the door.

We all stood silent as he listened to the loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Bella's weak heart sped up the closer he got to the door. Edward took her hand and he forced a smile to calm her down.

Carlisle opened the front door and the dog smell was too much. Rosalie, Emmett and I held our breath. Jasper pulled Alice behind him and Edward kept his smile in place for Bella.

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle said calmly. "How are you?"

There was a pause and I could hear him breathing. I didn't dare to take a breath. The smell was horrible. Edward shut his eyes and dropped his head so his forehead was touching the back of Bella's hand that he was holding. She reached over with her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I heard Bella made it back alive," Jacob said.

Edward's eyes tightened and he bit his bottom lip.

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time. Could we do this later?" Carlisle asked him.

"No way, he's not coming in here." Rosalie hissed.

"Why not?" Bella croaked. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob too? What's the point?" She asked Rosalie.

Rosalie growled at her.

Edward growled at Rosalie.

Emmett jumped between them.

Alice grabbed at Jaspers arm and a wave of calm filled the room.

Bella sighed and forced her voice to go beyond a whisper. "Come in, please, Jacob."

"Excuse me," I heard Jacob say. A little too immaturely, but then again he was just a kid.

"He's older than you." Edward said softly and stood up releasing Bella's hand.

"Hmm…" I murmured.

I froze as soon as Jacob entered the room. His eyes paused on each of us standing around the living room. Then he glared at Edward.

Edward never took his eyes off Bella's face.

Jacob took in Bella's position on the couch. His eyes searched every inch of her face. I noticed his hand twitch and Rosalie leaned over Bella glowering at Jacob. He ignored her and took a step towards Bella.

Bella looked up at Rosalie and she reached for the basin in time for Bella to throw up in it.

It pained me to see Edward fall to his knees beside her. I wanted to rip the damn thing out of her myself.

Rosalie held out her hand to caution Edward. He actually listened to her. Was this really happening? Was Edward really going to let Rosalie between him and his dying wife?

Bella looked up at Jacob and forced a smile. "Sorry about that," she whispered. Edward moaned and his head slumped down against her knees. I didn't realize I stepped towards them until Jasper reached out and pulled me against his side. He must have felt the rage growing inside me. I was on the verge of snapping. I could feel it. Apparently he could too.

"It will hurt Edward even more to see her upset over losing the fetus we all have to deal with it for now." Jasper hissed too low for anyone else to hear.

I caught Jacob walking towards Bella, but Rosalie appeared between them. Barring her teeth at him.

"Rose, don't," Bella whispered. "It's fine."

Rosalie backed up and crouched at Bella's head. Ready to spring at him if the monster was to be endangered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob whispered. He too dropped to his knees opposite Edward. He reached for her hand that wasn't in Edwards. Both men were starring at her face, but Bella only looked at Jacob. I felt nauseated.

Jasper moaned next to me.

"Sorry," I hissed. I focused on feeling calm.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked Bella.

Bella ignored his question. "I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob."

Edward moaned at something again and hid his face in the blanket laying over Bella. Without looking at him she stroked his cheek. Her eyes stayed locked on Jacobs.

"What is it Bella?" He insisted. He sounded just as worried as Edward.

Bella then peeled her gaze from Jacob to look at all of us before she looked at Rosalie. "Help me up, Rose?" She asked.

Rosalie pulled her lips up over her teeth and she glared at Jacob. Most of us did the same, but for a different reason. We wanted to protect Bella, not the monster inside of her.

"Please, Rose." She begged.

Rosalie did as Bella asked and leaned over Edward to help Bella to her feet.

"No," Jacob choked. "Don't get up…" Jacob pleaded.

Bella huffed. "I'm answering your question," she snapped.

Rosalie helped her to her feet and Bella cradled her belly in her arms. I had to look away then. She's gotten so big in just a day. The thing was it looked like she was getting thinner as her stomach got bigger. It wasn't normal. She should understand that!

I froze when I saw Edward's head snap up to look at Jacob. He dashed over and towered over Jacob.

"Outside, Jacob," he snarled.

Jacob nodded sharply. "Let's do this."

I clenched my teeth together. My vision flashed across my eyes. Jacob and Edward were going to fight until one of them couldn't walk away. But who? I couldn't see.

"No," Bella's plea pulled me from my vision. She clutched at Edward's arm.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella." Edward spoke only to her. "Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in a few minutes."

So it was Jacob who was going to start the fight. At this point I don't see why Edward would even fight back.

"For Bella," he whispered only to me as he walked past me.

"Behave," She half snarled. "And then come back."

I stepped towards Edward at the same time Emmett and Jasper did. If there was a fight I would be more than happy to help. Alice and Carlisle held the three of us back.


	14. Chapter 14

Things in the Cullen household were getting too weird for me. Jacob was now the Cullens guard dog. Like we really needed them to watch over us. I was more than capable to stop anyone from coming after us. Supposedly Sam was making Jacob kill all of us to get to Bella and kill her and the thing inside of her. She was upstairs once again. Damn thing broke her rib. Again.

Edward carried Bella downstairs and placed her gently on her hospital bed. She kept her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. I could clearly see the pain in his eyes, but he forced a smile anyway. He leaned forward and kissed her pale lips. Rosalie sat the IV back on the pole.

I wondered outside to sit with Jasper and Alice. They were sitting on the porch. She was curled into his side, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

I sighed and walked back inside. I was planning on shutting myself in my room, but paused when I reached the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were there. Carlisle was leaning back on a stair reading some old book. Probably researching more on Bella and the thing. Esme laid across the stair he was sitting on, with her head in his lap reading her own book. Hers seemed to have nothing to do with research. It was one of those sickening romantic novels. I could vaguely remember my mother reading them. They always made her cry.

"Bree, honey would you like to go by?" Esme pulled me from the thought.

I sighed. "No," I grumbled and decided to sit on the floor in front of Emmett. At least him and Rosalie weren't all over each other. Rosalie was pushing herself between Edward and Bella.

"You like football?" Emmett asked as he turned up the volume to tune out Rosalie talking to Bella.

"I do at the moment." I mumbled.

Edward moaned and touched Bella's face.

"What is it?" She asked him.

We all turned to look at Edward. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his before he turned slightly towards Carlisle on the stairs. He had shut his book and was now standing with Esme at his side.

"Carlisle, I would rather not leave Bella's side. Jacob is on his way in."

"I'll go talk to him, son." I watched silently with Rosalie and Emmett as Carlisle crossed the room and touched both Bella and Edward's cheek.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked. Her voice was so low I almost had to strain to hear her.

"He's fine, love." Edward tried desperately to hide the frustration in his voice. He seemed to fool her because she smiled and sighed, looking down to play with their intertwined fingers.

I turned my attention back to the stupid game. "Yes!" Emmett hissed and slapped the back of my head. "That was a touchdown. You're supposed to be happy."

"Hit me like that again and I'll make sure you never see another touch--" I was cut off by Emmett shoving my head away from him once again.

He laughed when I growled.

"Em, don't tick her off." Edward warned him. His voice suddenly sounded like he was older than seventeen. Like all this was aging him. If that were possible.

Bella was watching us with a smile trying to form across her face.

"Oh," Edward stared at the floor in front of him wide-eyed. "Hmm," he narrowed his eyes and glanced quickly at Bella before looking at the front door.

"Edward?" Bella and Rosalie questioned at the same time. Emmett let go of the fist full of my hair and jumped to his feet. He stepped over me glaring at Edward.

"No, no. It's ok." He assured him. He looked at Bella once more with an apologetic look in his eyes.

She went to reach out for him, but he took her hands and placed them back in her lap. "I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment." Edward looked away from Bella and looked up at Rosalie, leaning against the side of the bed. "Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" Edward turned his back on Bella and I swear a light flickered in his eyes. Nothing was triggering a vision, so I was just as confused as Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella looked.

Bella flipped her hand over to intertwine their fingers. Her tired eyes pleading with him. "What is it, Edward?"

Edward touched her fragile cheek with his free hand. "Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?"

Rosalie glared at him for a good ten seconds, then looked down at Bella. She didn't take her eyes off of Edward as she nodded at Rosalie's glare.

"Esme?" Rosalie turned to the stairs where Esme was watching Edward warily. She too was just as confused as the rest of us were. "Can you mind Bella for me?"

Esme flitted to take Rosalie's place next to Bella. She touched Bella's hair and smiled. "Of course."

Edward then threw Bella another apologetic glance and flitted out the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked as soon as the door was shut. Whatever they were talking about was in whispers. I couldn't hear anything but faint hissing, but words were not able to be made out from the whispers.

"I have no idea." Bella sighed and shifted uncomfortable. Her left hand moved to press against her lower back.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked her at once.

"My back is killing me."

"That's not the only thing," I mumbled under my breath.

Esme shot me a warning glance, but Emmett interrupted whatever she was going to mumble back to me.

"I got it," Emmett chuckled and slapped the back of my head again.

"Emmett," Bella sighed. Oblivious to the reason why he did it.

"Emmett would you mind helping me. I want to place the heating pad behind her. Will you help her sit forward, please." Esme asked him.

Emmett nodded and loped over to the bed. Bella lifted her arms to hold onto his shoulders and he gently placed his hands around her to hold her weight. Esme Quickly placed the heating pad across her lower back and Emmett laid her back down.

"Thank you, Esme." Bella wiggled herself until she was more comfortable.

Just then the door opened and in walked Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and Jacob trailed in behind them. I had to stifle a chuckle at the way Edward and Rosalie raced across the room to reach Bella first. Bella didn't seem to mind the quick movement. In fact her eyes were already on the spot where Edward appeared at her side. Like she knew exactly where he was going to show up. How odd.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded. Her hand twitched up to touch her Belly.

I leaned in with Emmett to listen. Alice and Jasper had silently joined the group. Alice seemed already involved in the conversation, but Jasper was glancing confusingly at Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jacob.

Carlisle stepped forward, squeezing between the bed and Rosalie. "Jacob had an idea that might help you," he spoke slowly. "It wont be… pleasant, but--"

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie pushed in next to Carlisle. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

So this was what they were talking about. My vision had showed it all. She was going to drink blood to feed the monster inside of her. Who ever heard of a human drinking blood? I shuddered. But it was going to work. I could see color back in Bella's cheeks, and she was no longer hooked to the IV, or on the bed.

"Not pleasant?" Bella's weak chuckle brought me out of the vision. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She looked down at the IV.

I wanted to open my mouth to tell her it would be ok, but Edward smiled at me-- that glimmer of hope grew as he saw my vision with me. He held up one finger telling me to hold on. He must want Bella to make the decision on her own first. I could understand that, so I pressed my lips together.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous, repulsive." He waited patiently. His face still looked relax. He already knew her answer, but he wanted to hear her say it before he let her know it would definitely work. Edward turned slightly to nod in my direction. Confirming my thought.

Bella swallowed. "How bad?"

"We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours." Carlisle said.

Bella blinked. "Oh. _oh_."

Carlisle nodded. "Your condition--both of your conditions--are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waist, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory--"

"I've got to drink it," Bella whispered. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" She smirked up at Edward. He didn't smile back.

"That's great," I sighed. Bella looked past Edward, towards me. "It will work out. I saw it. You will be ok if you drink the blood."

Edward smiled crookedly at me and turned back to look at Bella. Her smile mirrored his and she sighed. "So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?"

Everyone glared at her.

"What?" She shrugged. Looking at all of their faces.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella." Carlisle said.

Bella looked at him confused and Edward leaned in to take both her hands in his. "_If _the fetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood."

"It wont make any difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it." Rosalie encouraged.

Human blood? My throat burned with the thought of the taste. Animal blood was nothing compared to human blood.

"Bree," Edward warned.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"H-human blood?" Bella tore her eyes off of me and looked around the room. "Who?" She asked and her eyes fell on Jacob. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells," Jacob said quickly. "Sides it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies--"

"We have blood on hand," Rosalie interrupted him impatiently. "For you--just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. Bree said so herself. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella ran her hand across her round belly.

"Well," she croaked. "_I'm_ starving, so I'll be he is too." Why wont Edward tell her it's a girl? Edward looked at me once more and shook his head. "Let's go for it," Edward turned back to look at Bella. "My first vampire act."

Carlisle and Rosalie disappeared up the stairs and I could hear them rummaging around up there. "You really think it's going to work?" Bella asked me.

I nodded. "I saw it."

Rosalie flitted back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Not _clear_, Rosalie." Edward grumbled and rolled his eyes.

I was tempted to walk up the stairs to see where Carlisle had the blood hidden. I didn't smell it at all, so he had it hidden pretty well.

"You wont find it." Edward was glaring at me.

"Find what?" Bella asked him.

He just shook his head at her.

Carlisle and Rosalie appeared back in the living room. The scent of the blood hit my nostrils as soon as Carlisle walked passed me. My vision zeroed in on the cup holding the tempting blood. I coiled my muscled and lounged towards the white cup.


	15. Chapter 15

"No, Bree!" I heard someone yell. Growls erupted all around me. I caught a glimpse of Bella wide-eyed. Edward and Rosalie were both leaving over her. Two sets of arms wrapped around me then. The cup was now out of site. I searched the room for it, but Carlisle was also gone. He had the blood and I wanted it. The arms tightened around me and struggled with me until I was on the floor. The temperature of the arms were not right. One set was making my skin feel like it was on fire.

"Hold your damn breath!" Emmett growled in my ear. "What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" He hissed. "Edward and Rosalie don't care that you just wanted the blood! They will not think twice before ripping you apart if you _ever_ go after Bella like that again."

"I don't want her!" I growled, losing some of my air supply. "I want the blood."

"Well you can't have it. Come on, we'll go hunting." Emmett offered.

"Get the damn dog off of me!" I shrieked.

"Not until you are under control."

"I'm not going to hurt your precious Bella!" I snapped. "She's not even yours to worry about."

Jacob let me go then. He stood up and turned to face Bella. "Jake," she reached out for him, but Edward and Rosalie were still leaning over her. His body started to vibrate and he ran out the front door.

"Don't worry. He'll be back." I sighed. "He always seems to come back. That's what dogs do, right? They run away and…" I trailed off when I caught Edward glaring at me.

"A little help, Jasper!" Emmett snapped. He still had me on the floor, but I had stopped struggling. The smell of the blood was gone, but the fire in my throat burned on.

I looked over at Jasper and he was concentrating on me. I felt the wave of calm rush through me and my body relaxed under Emmett.

"Get her out!" Rosalie snarled. "Bella needs to drink."

"Jasper, Emmett, please take her out to hunt. Make sure she is no where near humans." Esme told them. They both took an arm and lifted me to my feet. "Guys, I'm fine. Jasper is making me feel all warm and squishy inside. You can stop ripping my arms out of the sockets!" They let me go when we were across the river. Jasper took the lead and Emmett ran behind me. The Leah wolf snapped at me on the way past her. I stopped to go after her, but Emmett didn't slow his pace as he slammed into me. His hands clamped around my upper arms and he pushed me forward.

"Leave her be. She's just protecting her alpha." Jasper said.

"Can I set the beast loose?" Emmett asked Jasper. Jasper had took off ahead of us to check the trail.

"Yes, let her go. Bree, there are some mountain lions up the east side of the hill." I heard Jasper's voice from somewhere north of us.

Emmett let me go and I stalked towards the spot Jasper had pointed me in.

I spent the remainder of the day out with Jasper and Emmett hunting. Once I had some blood in me--I was a little more tolerable. We found a large herd of deer at the bottom of a hill and made a contest out of it. Emmett was the first to agree, Jasper was not too far behind him.

"You're too slow!" I laughed as I kicked my eighth carcass aside.

"Shut it! You cheated, kid." Emmett was only on his sixth.

"I beat you both!" Jasper pointed to his pile. Emmett and I quickly looked it over. He had nine.

"Rematch! There is no way I am letting you two beat me. Emmett Cullen _never_ loses!"

"Looks like you did today." I chuckled.

"Well we need to get you home anyway. I want a front seat to Esme and Carlisle ripping you a new one." Emmett threw his arm across my shoulders and pulled me against his chest. I fought against his grasp and won. I was still stronger than him. We tumbled to the ground and rolled into a mud puddle.

Jasper leaned against a tree as he laughed. "You two are hopeless. Glad we found you a younger sibling you could beat on," he chuckled.

"Glad to be of service," I mumbled as I got to my feet and tried to wipe the nasty mud off of my clothes. It was hopeless I was soaked in mud.

"Esme is going to have to spray you two with the hose before she lets you step foot inside," Jasper shook his head as he started off running again. "No wonder she enjoys having us as kids. That's exactly how you act."

"It's not just me!" Emmett wined. "That little pixie of yours likes to start stuff too."

"Alice has nothing to do with this conversation. I was talking about you and Bree."

"And I was talking about Alice. Edward does his fair share of idiotic teenage stuff."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked.

"We're not talking about my Rose," Emmett muttered.

"Oh, but it's ok to talk about Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Emmett hissed.

We leaped over the river and Carlisle was already there waiting for us, or me.

"Thank you, boys," Carlisle said calmly. "I'd like to talk to Bree alone."

I held my breath.

Jasper and Emmett both touched my arm before walking towards the house.

"Er, Em, Esme is not going to let you through that door. Clean yourself off."

"Yes, Father dearest." He sighed and dashed around the side of the house.

"I would offer you the chance to change, but Bella and the fetus are reacting well to the blood. She's still drinking."

I nodded. "That's fine. I'm ok." I lied.

I followed him back across the river and we walked in the opposite direction Jasper, Emmett, and I were just hunting. I counted to a hundred before Carlisle took a deep breath. "Bree, we are very proud of the way you have been adapting to our lifestyle. You are taking this new beginning better than anyone else I know. Now, I understand having Jasper around has helped, but we certainly can't have another outbreak like today. You got close to Bella. Of course Edward," Carlisle hesitated for a moment. "And Rosalie were there to protect her, but what if you got through them? I know it's difficult, but you have to try and control your thirst."

"I know," I sighed. We had slowed to a human's walking pace. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't have any intension to go after her. Just the cup. The smell of the blood set me off. It had nothing to do with her."

"And I understand that. I really do, but Bella will be feeding that way for a while, and once the child is born she will be feeding that way too."

"She?" I repeated.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward told me. He's waiting for the right time to tell Bella. She's still so set on it being a boy. I just hope we can keep her alive long enough to see her."

"You don't think she will survive?"

"Oh, if we can keep her alive long enough to deliver than I have no doubt that she will survive… as one of us, of course. As for _keeping_ her alive until then, well, we just have to hope." Carlisle breathed in deeply and shook his head. "But we're not here to discuss Bella. Bree," Carlisle stopped walking and stepped in front of me to stop me. His hands resting lightly on my shoulders. "This is completely your choice, but I have extended family. The Denali coven--you met them at the wedding. Now they share a living style identical to ours, but they don't have a Bella living with them. Would you feel better if you stayed with them until we can deliver the child?"

I stared at Carlisle for a long moment. Was he trying to get rid of me? Was I too much of a handful? "If you don't want me than just say so. I can find my own way. You don't have to pawn me off on some other coven." I mumbled, looking down at my muddy feet.

"Oh, my precious Bree," Carlisle pulled me against him, hugging me. "I would in no way, ever turn you away from our family. "Esme and I already see you as our daughter, Your brothers and sisters care about you as well. Asking you if you want to stay with the Denali's is not sending you away. Edward has stayed with them for a while when Bella first arrived in Forks. We've all spent some time with them. They're like cousins. It was only a suggestion because I know how hard it will be for you to have Bella drinking human blood."

"I will keep my distance, but Carlisle I would rather not leave."

"Like I said before, dear, it was your choice. We would love for you to stay with us."

"Thank you," I sighed, relieved.

"You're most welcome. Now, lets get you home before Esme starts worrying. She was hoping you would decide to stay with us. She hates to have to say goodbye to any of her kids." He smirked and winked at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I really did find where I belonged.


	16. Chapter 16

I followed Carlisle back to the house and cleaned myself off before I went inside. Edward and Rosalie were both tense in front of Bella. She was propped up on the couch clutching her cup in her hands like I was going to take it away from her. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room.

I heard Jacob walk into the house and he was talking to Bella. I groaned loudly. Can't he leave her alone?

"I wish," Edward stood in my doorway. "Can I come in?"

_I guess_. I thought. If my heart still beat it would be racing right now. There was something about Edward that made me nervous to be alone with him.

"I'm not here to yell at you. I just want to… apologize, I guess. Things have turned dramatically since you joined the family. We're usually not this uptight. Well, Rosalie is, but that's just Rose. Hopefully once the--the fetus is delivered and Bella is changed, we will go back to normal. Whatever that is." Edward sighed deeply and slumped down on the bed next to me. He looked tired enough to sleep. And that was saying a lot considering we don't ever sleep.

I leaned back against my headboard. "You're scared aren't you." I whispered.

Edward didn't answer me. He looked down at his left hand--at his wedding band, and nodded.

"You saw my vision. They're both going to be fine." I reminded him.

"I know, but it just seems too good to be true. There is no way I can have Bella and that beautiful little girl that you saw in her arms. Good things just don't happen to me. Not like that. It took me forever to get her to marry me! Now I have her, forever, and who knew I would be able to give her something she never knew she wanted. The only thing that is keeping me sane right now is your vision. I keep playing it over and over in my mind."

"All of my visions have seemed to come true so far, I seriously think they both will be fine."

"I hope so," Edward looked away from his ring, and looked at me. "It's just hard to see something positive come out of something that looks so negative. Right now she's killing her mother. How could that little girl be doing all this?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't know what she's doing. She's part vampire, so she's going to be stronger than Bella."

"I wish there was some way to help them both."

I leaned away from him and raised an eyebrow. "So are you being sucked into the baby lovers club?"

"Don't tell anyone I said that." He narrowed his eyes.

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me. Oh, hey… so why don't you want to tell Bella it's a girl? She's so dead set on having a boy."

"She's living in this moment right now. This pregnancy isn't anywhere near normal, but she's acting very human--besides the blood--I don't want to take away her last human moments. Besides her looking so sick, I can see her glowing. She's positively delighted to be carrying that baby--whatever it actually is. We can't see her through the ultrasounds, so she's just going to have to be a mystery to her mother. I will not bring in more of our world into hers right now. I saw the sex of the baby through your vision. If it was through the ultrasound than that would be normal and she could know, but that's not how it is, so she will find out when she delivers." Edward shuddered next to me. I knew that was scaring him the most. Edward nodded at my thought. "There is still a chance I could lose her. How could I forgive myself if she doesn't--"

"Edward," I interrupted him. "Stop worrying about what could happen. She's here right now, alive. Care about that. Then when it's time for you to change her, you will worry about that. She will be fine." I was already getting tired of telling him that. He was such a negative person. Did he always have to worry?

Edward shrugged at my thought. "I can't help it. When it comes to anything regarding Bella, I get nervous. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack every time she walks out of my sight."

"You need to stop that, brother," I snorted.

"I can't help it."

"Edward?" Bella called from down stairs.

Before I could count to one, Edward was out of the room. I followed at a humans pace.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing, I missed you." I rolled my eyes. They were both helpless.

Everyone seemed to have someone that completed them. Every single person in this room--even wolf boy--had someone they couldn't live without. But not me. I was the odd one out, well, if I counted Jacob with his puppy love, than we were both the odd ones out. At least he was pining for someone. I couldn't even remember if I liked anyone before I was changed.

I looked over everyone around the room. Emmett was on the floor leaning against Rosalie's recliner. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the dining room with their noses in books. Alice and Jasper were curled up on the other recliner beside Rosalie. Edward moved to the couch and Bella had curled herself into him as much as she could. She lifted his hand to her forehead. Must be one of her hot flashes. Jacob slid off the couch and was sitting on the floor. Probably to move away from her. Bout damn time. Edward laughed once, but didn't look away from the TV. I knew it was from my thought.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked him.

He swept his hand over her neck then across her collarbone. "Nothing, love," he said softly as she relaxed against him. As pale as she was, her face still flushed when he spoke to her. I wanted something like that. I knew my face would never flush, but I could still have the love for another, right? If every single vampire in this room could feel affection for another why couldn't I?

I shrugged it off for now. I was still a newborn. Supposedly I was still supposed to be powered by my thirst. That wasn't a full lie. I did end up losing control with the blood for Bella.

The night seemed to drag on. There was nothing really on TV, so I watched Alice and Edward play Chess. Of course he waited until Bella was asleep for the night. She was curled up on the couch her arm outstretched under her pillow. Edward's back was against the couch and when it was Alice's turn he would look away from the board and kiss her wrist. But he stopped when she started to shiver from his touch. He then moved over and let Jacob sit on the floor in front of her. I would have gotten her a heating blanket or something.

"Not bad," Edward looked up from his game and winked at me.

"What?" Jacob snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you." Edward hissed.

"If you guys are going to fight, well, I wont stop you, but move away from Bella." Rosalie looked at Edward with a hopeful glance.

"No, I'm not." Edward sighed and smirked. "Checkmate." Edward said before looking at Alice.

"I wasn't going to make that move. I was only thinking it, cheater."

"You were thinking it until--"

Alice huffed and pushed the board against his leg. "Fine," she growled. "You win."

"Don't be such a sore loser."

"Be quiet!" Rosalie hissed. "Bella needs her rest."

"I think I know what she needs." Edward grumbled.

"Now, if you guys are going to fight, well, I wont stop you, but move away from Bella." Jacob mocked Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I laughed. Edward bit his bottom lip and Rosalie growled loudly.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella croaked.

"All six of you, out!" Carlisle said impatiently.

"I didn't say anything," I insisted.

"Then go into your room to watch TV. Leave Bella to sleep." He sighed and raised an eyebrow when no one moved.

"Well I'm not--"

"Rosalie, Bella will be fine for a few hours. You don't need to watch her sleep. Esme and I are right in the other room. If she needs something we will hear her."

Alice and Jasper were the first ones up the stairs. Emmett whispered something to Rosalie and she went willingly. Jacob slipped out the door as soon as Carlisle told everyone to leave Bella to sleep.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked Edward when he reached for the remote.

He held up his left hand and winked. "I don't count."

"Oh, right." I smiled and waved before turning to dash up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

"Bree, you sure you don't want to come hunting with us?" Esme asked as she hugged me once more.

"I'm sure. I just went two days ago."

"So, we went with you. We're going again." Emmett said as he gestured towards both him and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper were going out with Esme and Carlisle. Alice, Rosalie, Edward and I were staying here.

I shrugged. "I know, but I don't feel like going." I insisted.

"More for me!" Emmett punched my shoulder and walked out the front door.

Esme leaned over Bella on the couch and kissed her forehead. "We will pick up more blood for you and the baby. We have phones on us. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Esme."

"You do realize we're not going, right?" Edward pointed to himself then to Rosalie.

"My point exactly." She said and kissed his cheek.

Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and I were the only ones in the house. Alice was outside in the garden. Rosalie flipped through the channels as Edward rubbed Bella's belly. His lips were at her stomach, but he was speaking so low that I couldn't even hear him from my chair. Earlier today Edward had found out that he could read the things thoughts. Supposedly she could understand right from wrong. She knew what moves hurt Bella and she was trying not to move much. Edward's lips were now constantly glued to Bella's stomach. Apparently he liked talking to the 'baby' as he calls her now. Since his mood changed about the baby everyone else's has to now too. Well, everyone except for Jacob. He still thought it was going to kill her. But Edward was now able to fully see the beauty of the baby girl in my vision. I was actually happy that he's seeing it a little more clearly now. At least he was smiling again.

"What is he saying?" Bella asked him.

"She… or he is thirsty." Edward smiled up at her.

Bella giggled and placed her hands over Edward's. "That I know. I don't need to hear his thoughts to understand that one." She swallowed and looked pleadingly at Rosalie.

"I'll be right back." She said and stood up.

"I'll come with you." I offered. I saw by the look on their faces that Bella and Edward were happy to be alone. I decided to give them that little family moment.

"Can you believe all this?" Rosalie hissed. Her smile reached her eyes.

"What? That Edward can hear the babies thoughts?"

"Yes! It just makes it so much better! Hold your breath," she warned me.

I did as she said as she opened the fridge in Carlisle's office. She took out a package of donated blood and placed it in Bella's cup. "Since we know his thoughts I wish I could hold him. See his tiny little face. I can't wait!" Rosalie gushed as I followed her back down the stairs.

Edward leaned away from Bella just as we ran through the living room. Bella's cheeks flushed as if she was a young teenage girl who's father just caught her making out on the couch with her boyfriend. I had to laugh at that. Edward smiled at me as he listened to my thought.

"Here, drink up." Rosalie handed Bella the cup and she immediately started drinking it.

It was quiet without Jacob here. He had left earlier today. As soon as Edward realized he could hear the baby's thoughts, Jacob ran out of here as fast as he could. The female wolf has been pacing in front of the house rather impatiently the past three hours. Not sure what she's looking for, but I catch Edward glaring towards the front windows every so often.

"Better?" Edward asked Bella's balloon. He smiled and nodded. "Thought so,"

"What?" Bella asked as she took a breath.

"She--he's happy that you're drinking."

Bella smiled and went back to sucking on her straw.

"Oh," Edward gasped and looked towards the front door. Just then three loud rasps sounded. I stood up, but Edward waved me away. "I got it. Rosalie sit with Bella."

Bella pulled the straw from her mouth and watched Edward cross the room. My eyes darted from Edward to Bella and back.

"Leah?" Edward questioned when he opened the door.

"I would like to speak to your wife, please." She ducked around him before he could answer her. "You!" She growled as she jabbed her finger in Bella's direction.

Bella's moth fell open as she stared wide-eyed at Leah.

"Why must you torture him all the time?! Stop playing your stupid childish games and let him go! The reason we're in this stupid mess is because of you! Stop being so self centered and think about the people you're actually hurting! I can't stand hearing you and your happy little remarks going on in here, when you saw the state Jacob was in when he left! Why do you think that is, huh? It's because of you! It's all because of you! I don't see what's so special about you! Grow up, Bella. You have a husband. Stop toying with Jacob."

"I-I-Didn't--" Edward placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and glared up at Leah.

"Get the hell out of my house! You have no right to come in here and talk to her like that! Just because your alpha's not here doesn't mean you need to speak out." Edward stayed behind Bella. It was almost like he was using her as a barrier so he wouldn't attack Leah.

Leah growled at all of us and turned to leap out the door. Her entire body vibrating.

"What's wrong with me! I'm a horrible monster!" Bella sobbed.

"No, love, no your not. You and Jacob just have a close… friendship. One that no one understands. Calm down. No need for you to be upset."

"Why did you let her in here?" Rosalie hissed as she dropped to her knees to calm Bella.

I was frozen where I was. I have never seen Leah in her human form. She's a pretty, young woman, but she had a worse temper than Jacob. I thought he was bad.

"She's right, Edward. Why do I put you two through all this crap? I love you, I really do, but I need Jacob in my life as well. I'm so sorry."

"Stop talking. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I love you too, Bella. I always will. I trust you and your judgments. Please close your eyes and forget about her. Please, forget about that. I will never let her speak to you like that again." Edward leaned over her and kissed her tears. He then started humming something to her that seemed to immediately calm her. Within a matter of seconds her eyes began to droop, and soon fully closed.

"Jacob's back." Rosalie groaned when we heard the car turning into the driveway.

"Stay by her side," Edward told Rosalie. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now."

"What is he doing?" I said softly, not wanting to wake up Bella.

Rosalie shrugged. "Hopefully banning that mutt and his pack from coming near her… or he's warning him to keep Leah away. They're coming back in now." She told me, but I could hear them coming up the stairs.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled and her eyes slowly opened. "Thirsty." She croaked. Rosalie handed her a full cup.

"Coming through the door right now." Rosalie said and stood up. "Bree," She hissed and I stood by her side. Both of us blocking the line from the doorway to Bella. Edward was the first to enter the house and he was immediately walking towards her.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty--it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when it gets out of me." Bella smiled as she drank the blood.

Edward nodded. "True. That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," she wondered.

"I suppose we'll find out."

Jacob walked through the door and I knew it was my cue to leave. Although it would be nice to stay and hear Edward rip him a new one. I figured it wasn't for me to worry about.


	18. Chapter 18

I wondered around the yard looking at the gardens that Alice was working on.

"Beautiful isn't it? I love flowers." Alice gushed.

"I think my mom used to garden. And I might have helped her." I shook my head to try and get the memory a little bit clearer.

"Don't strain yourself," Alice chuckled. "Your human memories will fade if you don't hold onto them during transformation. I don't remember a single thing from my human life."

"Nothing?" I gasped.

"Nope," Alice said too cheerfully and shrugged. "You can't miss something you don't know. It doesn't really bother me that much. The others remember their human lives and it seems to depress them. I'd rather be in the dark."

"That's a different view than I'm used to." I smiled.

"Well it's the only one I have. This is my life, in all honesty, I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. I have a man who loves me more than any human man could love a woman, My brothers and sisters are the best, and parents who love me for me. I don't remember family or anything like that. This is the only family I know."

I opened my mouth to talk, but a scream of pain coming from the house stopped me. "Bella," both Alice and I yelled at the same time.

We were inside before her screaming stopped. It choked off as she vomited blood. The smell was off. It was mixed, her own blood with the donated blood. Rosalie had her in her arms and Edward and Jacob disappeared upstairs behind her. I surely didn't see this coming. What had happened?

I turned when I heard Alice's dry cries. "Alice?"

"This is it, it's going to take her life." She panted.

"Why don't you go help?"

"I cant. Bella is my best friend. I've never had a best friend. I can't see her die!"

I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed tearlessly in my arms as we listened to the commotion upstairs.

"Alice! Get Carlisle on the phone!" We heard Rosalie screech.

Alice pushed away from me and reached for Edward's cell phone. "Carlisle," Alice half shrieked into the phone.

"Alice?" I heard him question.

"It's Bella, you have to walk them through this!"

"What's going on? Where's Edward?" Carlisle's voice was just as frantic as Alice's was.

"Upstairs, I don't know! The baby! Bella!"

"Ok, calm down and give the phone to either Rosalie or Edward, please." Alice nodded and flitted up the stairs. I followed at her heels incase she had a nervous breakdown or something. She dashed into Edward's room and retrieved an earpiece. The phone disappeared from her hand and I heard it slide across his floor. Alice hesitated at the door, but entered Carlisle's office where Edward, Rosalie, and Jacob were already working over her. Alice hooked the piece to Rosalie's ear and backed away. Her shoulders vibrating from her gasps. As soon as she was close enough I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her against me. Together we stayed frozen in the doorway. I was suddenly not believing my vision anymore. How could someone survive this? There was so much blood. Her heart was only beating because of Jacob. Before Alice and I backed out of the room I looked up and met Edward's eyes for a split second. But in that second I could see all the worry that one individual could have towards another, multiplied times a hundred. I knew that if we lost Bella we would lose him as well. Edward nodded once, confirming that.

"Come on," I whispered and pulled Alice out of the room.

"Do you still see her?" Alice whispered as we walked slowly down the stairs.

"Yes, My vision is still the same. I can see both of them, but I'm not sure…"

"No," Alice cut me off. "As long as you can still see them they will be just fine." She nodded once and sighed. "They'll both be perfectly fine." She whispered to herself.

"No, Rosalie!" I heard Edward yell. Then the sounds of a struggle came from the room.

"Rose," Alice and I hissed at the same time. I knew we were both having the same vision. She was seeing Rosalie's decision, but I was seeing it not because she decided, but because she was being talked about.

"What happened?" We both asked her when she flitted down the stairs.

"I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to be the cause of her to bleed and die. I didn't want to hurt the baby." Rosalie said softly.

Alice went to pace the floor in front of me, Rosalie grabbed the bleach and some fabric cleaner and started to clean the spill on the couch. "How did that happen?" I asked her as I walked around Alice to help Rosalie.

"I shouldn't have let her get up on her own. I shouldn't have let her walk by herself." Rosalie murmured.

"She got up and because of that she's being ripped open at the moment?"

"It's a cesarean!" Rosalie snapped. "And she stood up to go to the bathroom on her own, but her cup spilled and she reached for it. There was a ripping sound that came from her stomach. That poor baby. He will be ok though." She nodded.

"She, she will be ok." I corrected her. It wasn't like Bella could hear me.

"It's a baby girl?" Rosalie beamed.

I nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I nodded again. "Unless Bella is going to dress her son in a pink sundress and have him grow out his hair."

"Renesmee," Rosalie smiled. Renesmee was the name Bella had picked out if it was a girl. Strange name, but the meaning behind it was cute.

Edward repeated the name upstairs and the three of us fell silent as we listened to a strong steady heartbeat. It wasn't Bella or Jacob's heart. This was much too fast. I could easily make out someone tiny breathing rather quickly--shocked almost. I smiled.

"She's here."

"Let me…" I heard Bella croak. At least she was still alive. Rosalie went to walk up the stairs, but I stopped her.

"Leave Bella be. It's her daughter, let her have her moment."

"Don't tell me what to do." Rosalie hissed and pulled her arm out of my grasp.

"Rosalie," Alice's warning rang out in her voice.

The three of us stopped talking when we heard Bella gasp out in pain. Then Edward's stern voice. "No, Renesmee."

"She bit her!" I hissed.

"What?" Rosalie gasped and as soon as she heard Bella's heart falter she was up the stairs. Soon after that I heard her walk into the hallway. Alice and I raced up the stairs to see what was going on. Rosalie walked slowly into her room rocking the naked baby girl in her arms.

"She's so beautiful isn't she?" Rosalie cooed.

Alice and I both nodded.

"Look at those eyes," Alice hesitated, but reached out to touch Renesmee's tiny pink cheek. Her big brown eyes took in the three of us and she smiled.

"Whoa!" I gasped and stepped back. "Newborns are not supposed to have teeth!"

"She must get that from her father." Alice chuckled. "Those are teeth for hunting."

Rosalie placed Renesmee on a blanket and began to clean her off. "So beautiful," she whispered again and again.

Rosalie dressed her in a purple lacy dress complete with tiny white shoes. She picked her up off the blanket and placed her up against her shoulder to pat her back as she walked. We passed the room where Jacob and Edward were still working over Bella's still body. My vision was still the same, so she had to turn out ok. Right?

Renesmee lifted her head--another thing newborns don't do--and looked into the room. She leaned towards her parents, but Rosalie held her tight against her as she continued down the stairs.

"Will you hold her while I get her bottle ready?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Sure," Alice smiled and took Renesmee in her arms. Renesmee settled in there and when Rosalie came back she took Renesmee and started feeding her. By the smell of it she was drinking blood. Could this get any more strange?


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! And as I promised here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the Holiday wishes! How was everyone's holiday? I had a great time with my family, but it's good to be back home and writing again lol. I have to say I did miss it. Hope all of you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off the tiny little girl. She was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Rosalie, Alice, and I were still waiting for Edward and Jacob while they worked on Bella. I hope she isn't burning like I was. The last time Rosalie sent me up to check on them, Edward was biting her all over her body. The vision of my own transformation flashed through my mind and I quickly shook my head free from the horror. I would never want to experience that again. I couldn't remember what I was doing before the transformation, but I can't shake off the feeling that I was alone when I was taken. I know my mother would never have let me out on my own, I could remember the killings scaring her, but that memory was even fuzzy.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs pulled me from my thoughts. I turn to thank whoever it was, but Jacob's anger streaming off his face and his glare searching the room caused me to leap in front of Rosalie and Renesmee.

"Move," Jacob's voice broke and he swallowed back his tears I could see in his eyes. His bottom lip quivered. "It killed her." He breathed in a shaky breath and balled his hands into fists.

"Bella will be fine. I can hear Edward helping her heart pump the venom through her veins. Bella will be ok." I said and crouched down, ready to protect the innocent child behind me.

"No," Jacob growled. His whole body trembling. "She's…" Jacob trailed off and he looked over my shoulder when I heard Rosalie get off the couch. I looked over my shoulder quickly and noticed Rosalie backing out of the room with Renesmee tight in her arms. When I looked back towards Jacob his face was completely different. The tears still in his eyes, but a smile lit up his face. "Mine." He whispered. I knew the last word he spoke had changed it's meaning from a few seconds ago. She was his to kill, but the meaning of the words now meant something different. I've heard of the imprinting that the werewolves did, but I never saw it first hand, or with a baby. I shuttered and wondered if Edward was going to destroy him for claiming his daughter as his.

The growl coming from up the stairs confirmed that.

"Bella!" Carlisle called as he stormed through the front door. We were all still frozen in place with Jacob's eyes glued to Renesmee. Rosalie stayed frozen in place while Renesmee pointed questionably towards Jacob.

"Is that? Did Bella?" Esme stammered as she glared at Rosalie and the baby girl in her arms.

"Carlisle, Esme, meet your granddaughter, Renesmee." Rosalie said proudly, like she was introducing them to her own daughter. Rosalie tried turning Renesmee in her arms to see Carlisle and Esme, but she grunted and fought to look back at Jacob.

Carlisle noticed the gesture and followed Renesmee's gaze. He sighed once his eyes fell on Jacob's face. "Does Edward know?" Carlisle asked him.

Jacob shook his head, but never took his eyes off of Renesmee. His arms raised slowly at the same time his smile grew wider. "Can I hold her?"

"Esme, hand Renesmee to him, please." Carlisle nodded. "I'm going to check on Edward and Bella." Carlisle touched Renesmee's cheek and she smiled up at him. Then he turned and raced up the stairs, again it was strange to see Carlisle move like a vampire.

Rosalie hesitated, but let Esme take Renesmee out of her arms. She held her close for a few seconds and handed her over to Jacob.

Renesmee held her arms open for his to fit his under them. He pulled her gently against his chest and she relaxed there, closing her eyes. "Sweet, beautiful, monster." Jacob said softly. Esme smiled and patted his bare shoulder. He didn't even flinch from the temperature difference. His thoughts were all focused on the sleeping baby in his arms. "She looks exactly like Bella when she's sleeping." He said mainly to himself.

"Yes, she does." Esme agreed.

"Jacob," All of us looked towards the stairs at the same time. Edward stood with his hands in tight fists. His face looked tired and angered at the same time.

Jacob quickly handed Renesmee back to Esme, but she was leaning towards Edward with her tiny arms extended towards her father. When Esme didn't hand her to him she whimpered softly and reached up to touch her face.

Esme gasped and looked into Renesmee's brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jacob was immediately standing over Renesmee, his hands not sure where to search for something wrong.

"Nothing," Esme smiled up at him.

"She just wanted her 'Daddy'." Esme looked back down at Renesmee. "She's gifted."

"Gifted?" Edward repeated.

Esme nodded. "She touched my face and I saw what she wanted. She wanted you."

"She told you that, by just a touch? I could read it in her mind, but you could see it too?"

Esme nodded again and looked at all of us in the room. "We have another gifted vampire in the family."

"Half vampire, half human--like her mother." Edward said softly. "And just as beautiful." He added before he held his arms out to mirror Renesmee's. "Can I?" He asked Esme.

"She's your daughter," Esme shrugged. "You don't have to ask anyone to hold her. She's yours." Esme sighed.

"Yes," Edward nodded and narrowed his eyes at Jacob as he took Renesmee into his arms. He cradled her against him and turned his body towards Jacob. "So you couldn't just leave peacefully, you had to take something else that doesn't belong to you? Are you out to try and take everything that I love? Everything that belongs to _me_!" Edward said coldly.

"Edward, I didn't know… Bella and I… That must have been why I thought I loved her so much. It was never Bella I wanted."

"It's her daughter?" Edward glared at Jacob and burst into hysterics. Renesmee looked up at her father confusingly. I had to smile. She looked exactly like him when she did that.

"I can't wait for Bella to hear about this one. She's not going to be happy. I suggest you let me--"

"No, I will talk to her."

My vision changed and I could see Bella and Jacob talking. She wasn't happy and he was pleading with her. I saw him say something about a Nessie and Bella flew at him.

"Bree, just confirmed that." Edward smiled and looked in my direction. "And who is Nessie?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged and pointed to Jacob. "He's the one that said the name.

Jacob laughed and reached out to touch Renesmee's cheek, but Edward spun away from him. Renesmee had fallen asleep again, so she was oblivious to what was going on. "She"s a little monster. I was thinking of something to call her since that name Bella gave her was a little much. I mean come on, Renesmee?" Jacob looked up at Edward when he growled.

"So you were thinking of nicknaming her after a fictional monster?" Edward laughed again and looked down at his daughter. "It's your neck." Edward shrugged. "And I wont stop her."

"Edward, Bella will…" Esme started, but sighed. "I'm not going to get in the middle of it." She touched Renesmee's leg and disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm going to check up on Bella with Esme." Edward informed us. "You want to see your Momma?" Edward asked Renesmee. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his shirt.

"I'll come too!" Alice took my arm and dragged me behind Edward. "I get to dress her!" Alice reached out and poked Edward's back.

"Fine," Edward sighed.

"You want to help me?" Alice asked me.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Great!" Alice cheered. "We'll go shopping later today. We have some time, though. She wont wake up for another two days. She's becoming clearer to me. Oh, she's going to be very pretty! Rosalie might have some competition."

"With what?" Edward turned towards us.

"When it's time for us to go back to school. None of the guys are going to be looking…" Alice trailed off and bit her bottom lip. "I'll shut up now."

"Thank you," Edward rolled his eyes.

Bella was under a blanket and Carlisle was just cleaning the last bit of blood off of her. She looked just like she was sleeping, but I knew better. She was burning. I've never seen it from the outside though. Did I look that calm? She reminded me of Sleeping Beauty.

"That's funny," Edward pulled me from my thoughts. "I used to think of her like that when she would be sleeping. Well, she might not be feeling anything like you did though. She's got a lot of morphine in her system."

Renesmee stirred in his arms and she opened her eyes. They immediately fell on Bella. She reached up and touched Edward's cheek. I watched him experience for the first time, someone forcing their thoughts into his head rather than him listening to them.

"What does she want?" Alice asked.

"Her mother," he answered.

Edward took her tiny hand and put it back down at her side. "Not right now, she's sleeping." Edward spoke softly to her. He sat down once Carlisle was finished and let Renesmee touch Bella's hand. I took Alice's hand and led her out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Edward," I said softly. It's been hours since we left him alone in the room with Bella and Renesmee. Rosalie sent me up to get her so she could have her bottle. I stopped in the doorway and watched him rock Renesmee in his arms. His eyes looked from Renesmee's sleeping face to Bella's and back.

"I know, I'll feed her." He answered my unasked question.

"Ok, I'll bring you a--" I stopped when I heard Jacob coming up the stairs.

"Bottle?" He finished my sentence and held it out in front of him.

Edward held Renesmee close to his chest and glared at Jacob.

"I'll take it." I said quickly and took the bottle from Jacob. He didn't hesitate to give it to me. I handed the bottle to Edward and as soon as the bottle passed Renesmee's face she sniffed the air and opened her eyes. She reached for the bottle and Edward chuckled.

"Patience, my child." He said softly and let her have the it. Her tiny hands wrapped around his thumb and pointer fingers as he held the bottle to her mouth.

"Come on, Bree!" Alice tugged at my arm.

I nodded and she danced past me to Bella's side. "I'll be back! Don't worry I'll make sure you look good. You can't argue with me this time." She chuckled and kissed her cheek then turned on her heels to face Renesmee and Edward. "I'll pick you up a new outfit for you to wear when Mommy wakes up. You'll look very pretty." She leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Renesmee didn't stop drinking as she let go of Edward's pointer finger and reached up to touch Alice's face.

Alice Chuckled along with Edward. "Pink, got it."

"I like Blue." Edward told her. Renesmee pushed the bottle out of her mouth and scrunched up her nose sticking her tongue out.

"Ok, ok." Edward laughed. "You can have pink."

She smiled and pulled at Edward's hand to put the bottle back in her mouth.

The ride to Port Angeles was cheerful. It was amazing how Renesmee's birth brought a calm to all of us. The hard part was over. She was safe, healthy, and not a killing machine. Bella was on the verge of becoming one of us. All was well with the Cullen Family.

We walked into a store and Alice immediately went to work. My arms were full of Dresses for a woman and a baby. Although all of Bella's dresses were the same size, Renesmee's were all different sizes. She was growing fast. She no longer looked like a newborn. She could be about two months to a human. Although her hair was longer than a normal two month old. Plus she was communicating with us on a higher level than a normal human baby. She understood what we were telling her, and she knew how to talk through her thoughts. Well, she mostly showed us pictures of what she was talking about. We can see what she wants to tell us through emotions and pictures she puts in our heads. All babies her age and size cry to let someone know he or she wants something. Renesmee has never shed a tear since the moment she was born. We never give her a chance to cry for something that she wants.

"This cute?" Alice asked as she held up a pink lacy dress for a three month old. "She might be this size when Bella wakes up."

"Really? That fast?" I asked as I took the dress and tried envisioning Renesmee in it.

"Yeah," Alice shrugged. "She's a day old and already so big. You know what?" Alice spun and took three more dresses identical to the one in my hand off the rack. "I'll get three other sizes. You know, just in case."

"Smart," I laughed.

I spent the next three hours following Alice around as she picked out four identical outfits each, but different sizes for Renesmee, and more dresses than Bella is going to know what to do with.

"You do know Bella is going to flip out when she sees all these." I pointed out.

Alice shook her head. "No she wont! I have complete confidence that she will be more fashionable than she was in her human life." Alice shuddered. "She has to be."

I laughed.

"Besides," she continued. "We found them the perfect little cottage and Edward gave me permission to add on a closet full of clothes!" She said excitedly.

"A cottage? They're not going to live with us?"

"Oh, they will. You won't understand until you find your mate, but once you do the need for each is intense. Esme and I decided to let them be on their own for a while." Alice chuckled. "We don't want another Rosalie and Emmett." She shook her head and pulled a pale silk blue dress off the rack. "This is perfect!"

"Wait, Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

Alice didn't speak, she waited for the vision to hit me. When it did I shuddered. "Gross!"

Alice threw her head back and laughed. "Yup, so we're sending Bella and Edward away."

"When did you find it?"

"When we were out hiking," she quickly looked around her to make sure no humans were close. "I'll show it to you on the way home. You can help Esme and Rosalie with the furniture. I get the closet! Don't go anywhere near it."

"It's your head," I shrugged.

"I know my sister! She has to be more stylish. She can't get any worse."

I rolled my eyes and could feel the annoying contacts. "How much longer do I have to wear these things?"

"A little longer. You're eyes are starting to change, but not normal enough for you to walk around without them."

"Fine," I groaned.

"Which reminds me, I need to pick up more for Bella."

We paid for the huge pile of clothes and went back home. The cottage was small, but Alice explained that it was more of Bella's style. Edward gave Alice, Rosalie, and Esme free reign to do what they wanted. They left a room empty so Bella could set up Renesmee's room the way she wanted. They weren't too worried about it yet sine Renesmee will be spending no time at the cottage. She was going to stay with us while her parents got reacquainted. I shuddered at the thought.

"Did you leave any clothes in the store?" Jacob asked from the chair in the corner of the living room. He was bouncing Renesmee on his knee and she was laughing and clapping her hands.

"Yes," Alice hissed. "I'm going to show Edward what I got!" She held her arms out and reached for Renesmee. "Want to come talk to Daddy with me?"

Renesmee shook her head and leaned back against Jacob's chest.

"Renesmee, you don't want to sit with him. Do you?" Rosalie asked, sounding disgusted. "Wouldn't you rather see your new dresses your aunt got you?" Rosalie tried holding her arms out, but Renesmee refused her also.

"Ha!" Jacob howled. "She wants me and not you." He laughed and turned her to face him. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Edward!" Rosalie called up the stairs.

"Leave her be," Edward said back.

I sat on the floor and kept my laughs to myself.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked me.

"Sitting here?" I asked, confused.

"Come with me! I need someone to try on the dresses if Edward wants to see them on--"

"I don't." Edward's voice floated down to us.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Come on," she huffed and took my hand.

Edward was leaning on the bed, Bella's hand in both of his. "She's getting cooler" .He informed us. His eyes never leaving her peaceful face.

"Soon," Alice nodded.

"What if I was too late? What if I did something wrong?"

"You didn't." Carlisle said as he walked into the room behind Alice and I. He laid his hand gently on Bella's forehead. "Her temperature is dropping." He confirmed.

"That could still mean--"

"No, Edward." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I can still see her in my visions. They haven't changed."

"And I can still see her too." Alice added.

"Relax, Son." Carlisle patted his other shoulder and leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead. "Almost there, Sweetheart." He said softly and walked out of the room.

"Can I dress her now?" Alice asked Edward.

He shook his head. "Tomorrow." He said quietly. "I don't want to disturb her now. She changes her facial expressions."

"Really?" I asked. Every time I see her she has the same look.

Edward nodded. "I don't know if she's trying to wake up, or if she's in pain, or if she can hear me. I should be able to hear her thoughts by now! I figured if she was like me I could hear her, but I cant. Bella, please I need to know if you're in pain."

"Relax, she's fine." Alice said and picked up her bags. "I'll put these in your room for now."

Edward didn't answer her. He was back to starring at Bella's face. I heard Renesmee giggle softly followed by Carlisle and Esme and decided to go see what they were laughing at.


	21. Chapter 21

Renesmee sat on my lap as Jacob played Peek-a-boo with her. She giggled and clapped her hands. She was three days old, but looked more like a three month old.

"It's time." Carlisle said as he flitted down the stairs, and turned to dash back up. I handed Renesmee to Jacob and followed Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett up the stairs.

Bella's chest was rising and falling quickly. She was breathing in quick spurts. Was that normal? Her breathing caught suddenly and I heard her heart beat for the last time. The room went silent as we all held out breath. Bella took her first breath as a vampire at the same time her eyes shot open. Edward took a step towards her, but Carlisle held him back. He cautioned him to stay back with his finger. Edward shook his head and mouthed, "No," to him. He turned back to Bella and squeezed her hand. She sprang off the bed and pressed her back against the wall. Edward followed her motion and reached across the bed for her.

Jasper and Emmett stepped closer together keeping Alice, Esme, and I behind them. Alice and I both leaned around Emmett and Jasper to get a better look at her. Her eyes were bright red, her face reminded me of a porcelain doll. Her hair became darker during the transformation, and it grew a bit longer. She was stunning--a real vampire. Just as my visions had seen, but it was different to see her in front of me rather than in my head. I was glad her scent was gone. She smelt like the rest of us, but she still had a hint of the flowery scent she once had. I was sure Edward would be happy about that.

Bella was focused on Edward's face. She was concentrating on it like an artist studying a masterpiece for the first time.

Edward slowly moved around the bed, his arm still extended out towards Bella.

"Bella?" Edward asked warily. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

Bella raised her eyebrows and she seemed to be thinking about something. I stepped around Emmett and stood next to him. We stayed silent as we waited for her to realize where she was and who she was. I crouched forward with Jasper and Emmett when Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck. Carlisle touched my shoulder to let me know it was ok, she didn't mean to hurt him.

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow." Edward smirked. He seemed to be amused that she hurt him. Emmett and Jasper relaxed next to me.

"Oops," she mouthed.

Edward's smile widened. "Don't panic, love. You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

Bella was fine, Edward couldn't have been happier, and they didn't need me up here. I wondered back downstairs to check on Renesmee, Jacob, and Rosalie.

"How is she?" Rosalie whispered too low for anyone upstairs to hear.

I nodded, and smiled. "She's fine."

Jacob kissed Renesmee's cheek and she smiled and touched his cheek. "Yes, she's talking about your Mom. You can see her later." Jacob told her. She pressed her palm more eagerly to his cheek. "No," Jacob took her tiny hand in his and placed it back on her lap. "You can't see her right now. We have to make sure she's… feeling better before she sees you." Jacob looked over her head and narrowed his eyes. "She's not going anywhere near her until I see her." He hissed.

"Good, I'd like to see her rip you apart." Rosalie snapped.

I could hear them moving around on the second floor. Edward was taking her hunting. "No way," Jacob laughed and handed Renesmee to Rosalie. "I have to see this." I followed him to the window and we watched Edward land perfectly on his feet. He turned, waiting for Bella to follow. "She's going to fall on her face." Jacob whispered.

"She's a vampire!" I hissed.

"You don't know, Bella."

Bella gracefully landed on her feet in front of Edward. He stared at her in amazement. Jacob laughed beside me as soon as Bella tossed her shoes back through the window she jumped from. "Now that's the Bella I always knew. I told you guys not to put them on her."

"She looked good in them." Although she still looked pretty in just her silk blue dress Alice and I dressed her in, shoes or no shoes.

Edward showed her how to jump over the river and she went to follow, but tore her dress. Again Jacob threw his head back and laughed. I had to laugh along with him. We all knew how to hunt in any outfit we wore. Guess it's going to take her a little while to figure that out. Within a matter of seconds they were out of sight.

"I don't understand." Jasper said as they walked back down the stairs. "She's too calm. I didn't feel any tension coming off of her. Besides when she first looked around the room. She only wanted Edward. She's not supposed to…" Jasper trailed off when Alice kissed him.

"Just be glad she's awake and here. Edward did it--he saved her. She might not want to go killing everything, but when had Bella done things the way they're supposed to be done?" Alice half sang. She seemed to dance everywhere she went, she was so happy. I didn't know Bella as long as the rest of them, but having her awake made the family seem whole. All of us, together. I couldn't believe they wanted me to be a part of it all.

"You've got a point." Jacob chuckled.

"Still, we all must keep an eye on her. Especially with you-know-who." Carlisle made sure not to look at Renesmee, who was listening intently to our conversation. Esme had taken her in her arms, and she reached up to touch her neck.

"She knows you're talking about her. She wants Bella." Esme told us.

Carlisle sighed and reached out for Renesmee. "Your Mom needs to drink before she sees you. She's a vampire like Daddy now, so she needs to be careful around you."

Renesmee pulled her eyebrows together and pressed her hand to his neck once again.

"What does she want?" Jacob asked him. Jacob didn't like the aggravation in her eyes just as much as I hated to see it.

"She wants Bella. She knows she's changed. She remembers sitting and waiting with Edward. She doesn't care."

"Impatient, just like her mother." Jacob laughed.

Renesmee reached out for Jacob and rested her head on his shoulder. She lazily lifted her hand and placed it on his neck. "I will wake you when she comes home. I promise." Jacob said softly.

I decided to head over to the computer and search around the web. Carlisle started his own research a while ago with Renesmee, but I was curious. I didn't find anything, so I played around with the computer. I drummed my fingers on the desk as I stared at the sign in screen for my email account. "Think, Bree." I mumbled to myself. I tried looking through the muddy mess of my human memories. I typed in what I thought my email was and closed my eyes and clicked _sign in_. "Yes," I hissed. It worked. I had 500 emails, I guess that's what happens when I don't sign in for months. Most of the emails were titled _RIP_. I swallowed hard before opening the first one.

Dear Bree,

I know you will never read this, but I just wanted to say goodbye. We never talked much in school, but you were always a sweet person. You're family misses you terribly. Josh hasn't been to school in a while. He comes once in a while, but losing you really took its toll on him. I hope you found peace wherever you are. You're mom still posts new posters around the city. She's still hoping you come home. Oh, the killings have stopped. It's weird, they just kind of stopped one day, not too long after you disappeared. I hope that helps you rest easy.

RIP

Heather

I stared, eyes gaping, at the computer screen. "Josh," I could see his face in my mind. I could remember my mom telling us to be careful when we went out. The movies… we were going to see a movie. I was with a friend. She left me alone. Josh was supposed to pick me up, but I was never there. He must blame himself. I had to go see him. Somehow I had to tell him I was ok. He would understand, I knew he could handle it. He had to. He could know I was ok, know I got a new beginning in life. Maybe then he could move on and be as happy as I am. I would talk to Carlisle later about me going back to Seattle. I clicked _keep as new_, so I wouldn't be noticed. I hesitate to click on the next email I knew her name. I would know her name anywhere. Cara had written many emails. I clicked on the very first one she wrote.

Hey Girly,

I refuse to think the worst, so I am going to assume you ran off with some hunk and you are living like a princess. Why didn't you take me alone? HAHA!! Listen, if you ran away, please come home. I will wait until I have proof of what really happened. If you get this email please write me back. I need to know if you are ok. You're my best friend. How am I supposed to go through high school without you? Come home, Bree. They have counselors walking around the school trying to get people to talk to them. I refuse, you know what we always said about them. I miss you so much, Bree-Bree, please come over and tell me you're ok…

Cara

I couldn't read the others she wrote. I could remember so easily now. I clutched my chest as I gasped for air. Was this crying?

"Bree? Oh, Bree, honey." Esme leaned over my shoulder and turned off the computer. "It's hard to come to terms, I know."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read the emails." I turned in the chair and stood up. Esme caught me in her arms and she patted my back.

"In time you will feel better about all of it. You're heart will always ache for them, but it will get better."

"How come I can miss them, but he so happy where I am? All at the same time."

Esme nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Because you have a new family who loves you very much. They are mourning your death, but you are very much alive and well. It's where our worlds have to split."

I understood what she was saying. I knew if I talked to Carlisle he would never let me go off and tell my brother I was ok. I had to do it on my own.

"Edward's bringing Bella back. You ok? Why don't you go up to your room and relax."

I shook my head. "No, I want to stay down here."

"Very well, then." Esme smiled and wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked back into the living room.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

Rosalie pointed out the window and then brought her finger to her lips, signaling for me to be quiet. Renesmee was asleep in her arms.

"I thought Jacob said he was going to wake her up?" I asked, a little annoyed that he lied to her.

"He will, as soon as he makes sure Bella can handle being close to him. She's going to think he stinks. I don't see what kind of test that is. Renesmee smells a lot better than he does." Rosalie informed me.

I waited patiently as we listened to the conversation outside. Bella passed Jacob's test and Jacob ran into the house before Edward and Bella. Jacob knelt in front of Rosalie and she stiffened, but allowed it.

"Ness, honey time to wake up. You're mother is on her way in." Jacob said softly, and touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched and yawned. She leaned forward and pressed her hand to his cheek. He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome," he moved his attention to Rosalie. "You hold onto her. Stand by the door." Jacob said quickly. Rosalie nodded and went to stand where she could leave if needed.

"This is unnecessary!" I snapped. "She's going to be fine. I can see it."

"No, I want to be safe." Jacob growled.

"Whatever," I mumbled and let him be the hero.

We all moved to stand in a line as Bella walked in. Her dress was in pieces, or at least what I could see was. She had Edward's shirt on. Alice hissed next to me and I nudged her with my elbow.

Bella searched for her just as eagerly as Renesmee was reaching for her. When Bella's eyes fell on her daughter she gasped. "I was out jus two days?"

Renesmee reached up and touched Rosalie's face. "Yes, that's her." Rosalie answered her. We all watched Bella waiting for her to ask what had just happened, but instead she took a step towards her. Everyone moved quickly. Jacob crouched in front of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper moved to stand in Bella's path. Even Edward stepped in, he held Bella from behind.

Alice and I were the only two that stood in our places. "Oh, give her come credit," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she wasn't going to do anything! You would want a closer look too, so back off." I added.

Edward stayed close to Bella as she walked through Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward, the risk--" Jasper warned.

"Minimal, listen, Jasper--on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

Carlisle sucked in a sharp breath and all our eyes fell on Bella. She looked down at her bare feet.

Edward explained to us that she refused them. She ran off on her own. I could remember the first time I smelt human blood, how tempting it was. My throat burned from the memory. How could she turn away so easily? She was better than I thought.

I focused on Bella as she stepped closer to Renesmee. Everyone else was listening to Edward's story. Renesmee was becoming impatient, I could see it in her eyes. When Rosalie wouldn't giver her what she wanted she threw her head back and let out a loud screeching sound. No one was paying attention to her, so she got it. They all swarmed around her, again leaving Bella, Alice, and I out in the open. Alice and I huffed impatiently. Bella looked like someone punched her in the gut.

Jacob took Renesmee is his arms and Bella seemed even more confused. She didn't know yet, and I knew how she was going to react, but Edward didn't seem to be stopping her from finding out. So her first murder victim was going to be her best friend? Interesting.

Bella reached out for Renesmee, but Jacob held onto her. He extended his arms as Bella took Renesmee. They both stood there, Jacob looking awkward. Why couldn't he just let her go? Stupid imprinting bond thing.

Bella gasped when Renesmee touched her cheek. She was showing her mother her gift. The scene in front of me was precious. Well, it would have been if people would leave Bella to bond with her daughter. They all had to step in as soon as they thought something was wrong.

It only took Bella a matter of seconds to understand what was going on. As soon as she did Rosalie took Renesmee and Bella stalked Jacob backwards out the door. This was my vision. "Edward, she's going to hurt him!" As soon as I warned him Renesmee wiggled in Rosalie's arms. She shook her head, her curls bouncing off her face.

"They're fine," Edward placed his hand on her chest and she clawed at his arm. "Relax," he said softly and touched her cheek.

A deep snarl echoed off the trees, it was Bella. The answering howl told us someone was in pain. Edward disappeared out the door followed by Emmett and Jasper. I clapped my hand to my forehead. "When are you guys going to start listening to me?"

"They're boys, they're never going to listen to you." Alice sighed.

"Was it Jacob?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"No," Carlisle's bowed his head. "Seth, she got Seth instead."

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward helped Seth inside with Bella tagging in slowly behind them. She was really upset with herself. Seth didn't seem to be upset at all. I felt bad for the kid. This all could have been avoided, but who wants to listen to the vampire that can see the outcome of a situation like this.

* * *

**This chapter was sort of sad, I know, but I need Bree to remember this stuff. It's for a good reason lol. This made me cry just writing it lol. Anyway, sorry it was so long. I had no idea where to stop the chapter lmao. Well, I hope all of you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 22

I knew what I had to do, and it had to be now. Those emails have been running through my mind all night long. Which made me happy that Edward and Bella spent the night at their new place. This way he wouldn't hear my thoughts.

Renesmee giggled downstairs and I heard Jacob laughing at her. I hated having to say goodbye to her, but I needed to go see my brother.

I turned towards my door when I heard a soft knock. "Can I come in?" Alice's voice came from the other side.

"Sure," I said, and threw more clothes into my bag.

"I saw you… leaving." She said. Her eyes fell on the bag in my hands. "Apparently it's true. You don't like it here?" Her bottom lip jutting out.

"I do, I'll be back. I'm just going for a little while. I need to see my family--my first family." I quickly corrected myself.

"Bree, I don't think that's a good idea." Alice said nervously.

"He's a supernatural freak. He'll think it's cool, and he wont tell anyone. I just need to see him. He was supposed to pick me up the night I was changed. He was in charge of taking care of me. I don't want him feeling guilty."

Alice nodded and Carlisle walked in the room with Renesmee in his arms. "If you tell him, the volturi will have to either change him or kill him. No human can know about us."

"But, Bella…" I trailed off when Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella was given a choice. Because she knew about us, she either had to be changed or killed. They will opt for the kill before anything else. She was given the choice because Alice saw her becoming one of us. Of course it wasn't like this," Carlisle bounced Renesmee on his hip and she giggled. "But you understand what I mean?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I have to do this. If they find out than I will take full responsibility for my actions. Let them punish me, not you."

"You're a part of this family, Bree. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you, but I will not make you stay." Carlisle's words were sincere, but I knew what I had to do.

So I hugged Alice goodbye, kissed Renesmee's cheek and hugged Carlisle.

Renesmee reached out for my face and I leaned in for her. She showed me pictures of me with the rest of the Cullens, she wondered why I was leaving and if she would see me again.

"Yes," I nodded, and smiled reassuringly. "I will be back. I have just to leave for a few days. You take care of your parents, okay?"

She smiled and rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

Once I got down the stairs Bella and Edward were just walking into the house. Renesmee squealed in Carlisle's arms behind me. Bella glanced quickly at me as she darted past me to Renesmee.

"You're leaving?" She asked in her new bell voice. Renesmee clung to Bella as if she had been gone for days rather than just the night.

"I'll be back." I repeated once more.

Renesmee patted Bella's chest to get her attention. When she looked at her, Renesmee reached up and touched her cheek.

"Oh," Both Bella and Edward said at the same time.

Renesmee patted her cheek to let her know she wanted to tell her more. Bella stared into her daughters eyes as she told her what was on her mind. "She'll miss you." Bella half smiled.

"I know," I nodded. "I'll miss her too."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Edward caught me before I could make it to the door.

"No," I sighed. "I need to do this on my own. Don't worry, I wont cheat. I'm going to hunt before I go."

"But you're still young. You're instincts will take over no matter if you've just hunted or not." Jasper informed me. He glanced quickly at Bella and sighed heavily. "At least we're supposed to do that."

Bella hid her face behind Renesmee.

"Fine, than one of you can come." I groaned.

"Jasper, I think it should be you." Alice said quickly. "You're the only one that can help keep her calm."

Jasper nodded and I walked out the door. I felt a little better that he was coming with me.

We took Bella's new Ferrari that Edward gave her. She practically begged me to take it. I knew the way, so I drove. Eyes stared at us, trying to look through the tinted windows to see who was inside. The city was crawling with people, but that was nothing new. I felt even more grateful to have Jasper with me. He must have felt my panic because a wave of calm hit me.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"No problem." He said softly. He seemed to relax when I did.

My house looked exactly the same as it did in my muddy memories. Of course I could see every little paint chip and every detail that I could not see through my human eyes. My mother's car was not in the driveway., but my brothers was.

"Stay out of sight, but close by. I don't need two vampire's gaining up on him."

"I will," Jasper said, and flitted across the front yard, unseen by any human walking by.

I took a deep breath and held it before walking to the front door. I knocked twice and heard someone moving around. Footsteps slowly made their way to the door and Josh peeked through the front window. I heard him gasp and the front door flew open.

"B-Bree?" He stammered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Josh." I snapped my mouth shut realizing my voice wasn't going to sound the same.

Josh didn't seem to notice. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. It took him a few seconds to realize I was as hard as stone and colder than ice. "What happened to you?" He stepped back.

"It's a long story, but I needed to let you know I was fine. You don't have to blame yourself anymore. Something good happened to me."

"You're not…" I knew he was going to say human, but he couldn't get the word out.

I shook my head slowly and swallowed. I needed to take a breath in order to talk again. I felt Jasper calm me again and I breathed in through my nose. Josh smelt good, but not enough to tempt me in any way. He was my brother.

"I was taken the night we all went out. But it wasn't a murder. I'm very much alive, well, sort of." I shrugged, and smiled.

"They never found your body, Mom wont give up until she knows you're in peace."

"But I am, well, I'm happy… for the most part. You have to swear not to tell anyone. I mean no one. If you do it could kill us both."

"You have my word, Bree, is someone threatening you?" Josh placed his hands on my shoulders and took them away quickly. "You're so cold."

"I'm really fine, and no, no one is threatening me. Josh, when we went to the movies that night I was taken from the alley where I waited for Cara to get her jacket. The man that took me didn't want to kill me. He changed me." I paused while Josh composed himself.

"Changed? Exactly… what do you mean?" Josh took my hand to pull me into the house, but I hesitated.

"Can we sit outside?" I didn't want to be in a closed room with him. Just incase.

Josh nodded and we sat down on the front step. We lived on a dead end road, so no one would drive by and see me. The sun was out, but we had a covered porch, so the sun wouldn't touch my skin.

"Josh," I started, cautiously. "The killings that were happening, they… weren't killings. It was vampires."

Josh was quiet for a heartbeat and burst into hysterics. "Come on, Breanna! You know they don't really exist!" He said through his laughter.

"Yes they do," I growled. "Look at my eyes. That's what a newborns look like. Although mine are turning gold because I live with a family that only hunt animals."

"You-you're serious…" Josh swallowed hard and slid away from me.

"I am, but I'm not interested in your blood. Relax." I rolled my eyes.

"So all the other killings, all newborns?"

I nodded.

"They suddenly stopped not long after you… disappeared."

"Yes," I nodded.

"So, what was it for? I mean why were you… made?" Josh shook his head and slid his hand down his face.

"We were going after a human girl the family I live with now was protecting. It's another long story, but I didn't want to fight them. They looked tough, and were immediately taking lead in the fight. Their leader gave me a choice. I could stay with them, or leave. But if I went after the girl I would die." I shrugged. "I had no place else to go, so I stayed."

"You could have come home! We would have figured something out."

"I didn't know where home was. My human memories are fuzzy. I don't remember much…" I explained to him about the emails and that triggered the hazy memory that brought me here.

"So they just let you come find me? Weren't they scared you would… you know?"

I laughed and pointed to the trees. "Jasper is with me. He's keeping his distance though."

"More are here?" Josh got up and took an unsteady step back towards the door. I pulled him back to sit down. I laughed inwardly. I actually had the strength to make him sit. This was a first.

"He's been a vegetarian longer than me. If you want to worry about someone slipping up, worry about me."

"But I'm not," Josh narrowed his eyes as he concentrated. "Guess I'm just glad you're not dead. Will you stay here?"

I shook my head. "I cant. Mom can't know I'm alive."

"But she will never stop until she finds evidence that you are dead."

"You have to help her understand that I'm in a good place. Maybe one day I will see her, but she wont understand like you do."

"True," he agreed.

"Will you tell Cara she shouldn't worry about me anymore?"

Josh looked down at the ground and I caught him smile at the mention on her name. I saw it then. Him taking her hand, kissing her lips. A smile I've never seen before spread across both of their faces. They were brought together by tragedy. They were falling in love and I had to disappear in order for them to realize that.

"So you went after my best friend, huh?"

Josh snapped his head up to stare at me. "But I didn't say…"

I chuckled and tapped my temple. I see things, visions. Vampires have special powers besides being fast.

"Really? All vampires have visions?"

"No," I smiled. "We are all different. The vampires in my… that I live with are gifted too. Jasper over there can control other's moods, Edward can hear thoughts, his wife Bella seems to have this weird self control thing going on, Alice can see visions like me, but only when someone makes a decision… I went down the list and Josh's jaw hung as he listened. "But that's not the point. You and Cara?"

He shrugged and smiled again. "It just happened. We both were really upset over you're disappearance. We both blamed ourselves. She left you alone in the alley, and I let you go off to the movies on your own. Things just kind of happened." He shrugged.

I didn't notice until the first car drove down the road that it was getting late. My mom would be home from work soon. "I have to go," I stood up quickly. Josh gasped at my sudden movement and stood slowly.

"Will you come back?"

"I'll try, but if you tell anyone I wont ever be able to see you again."

"I wont, I swear."

"I love you Josh," I whispered and leaned in to hug him.

"Love you too, kid." He patted my back and I could hear him crying.

"No more crying over me. If you can keep this a secret, I'll come back. I'm living in Forks. Maybe you could come see my new family some day."

Josh smiled and nodded. "I would like that. Think about letting Cara know too. I don't know how long I can keep it from her. She can handle it. If we both tell her together."

I nodded. "I'll think about it," I kissed his cheek. "Take care of Mom, will ya?"

"Will do," he smiled, and I knew we were going to be ok. He knew I was alive, and I could see the old Josh I knew and loved coming to the surface.

I turned before getting in the car. "Oh, and you hurt Cara, I will come after you."

Josh laughed and nodded. "She's in good hands," He chuckled. "Nice ride!"

"It's my sisters." I winked and got into the car. I drove away looking back once more at my brothers smiling face.

The sun set and Jasper was silent beside me. "Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we can walk around the city a while? I miss the lights."

"Of course."

I parked the car and we started walking. Jasper threw his arm across my shoulders and sighed.

"I'm proud of you. You did a great job today."

"Thank you," I said. "I'm just glad he was able to handle it."

"How was he able to?"

"He's always been into the supernatural world. When he was a kid he wished he could be a demon of some kind."

Jasper laughed beside me. We turned down a darker alley and walked silently. Jasper slowed and sniffed the air. He took my hand and pulled me behind him.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed. I searched the darkness, but didn't see anything, so I sniffed the air. The scent of another vampire was nearby. I crouched down ready to attack if necessary. My eyes searched around me, protecting Jasper's back.

"Show yourself, or we will hunt you down. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to." Jasper spoke deeply.

Something dropped to the pavement and rolled to the middle of the alleyway. Jasper pushed me further behind him and he stepped towards the empty can. "Are you injured?" Jasper asked the being. He must have found him because his focus locked on something behind a trash can.

"No," the deep angel like voice spoke. "I'm not."

I stepped towards the voice, curious as to who would speak with such angelic sounds. Even through all the dirt and muck he was beautiful. I have never seen anyone look so God-like in my entire life. Sure my brothers were all good looking in their own way, but this vampire sitting in front of me was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. His hair was just as dark as mine, it hung over his eyes, dirty, but beautiful. My fingers ached to touch it. His face was long and thin, his lips shaped perfectly. I could see his perfect chest through his soaked whit t-shirt.

"I guess we're taking him back to Carlisle?" Jasper said, poking at my arm to get my attention.

If my heart could beat it would be just about to beat out of my chest. Mr. Gorgeous was starring back at me with the same interest in his eyes. He seemed like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Just like I was.

"We can help you, if you would like." I offered. My voice seemed to make him melt. He sighed unevenly and swallowed.

"I-I don't want to hurt… anyone." He stammered. His voice still coming out like music.

"Neither do we. Come on, kid. We will help you." Jasper reached out his hand to help him up, and dialed Carlisle's number with the other. I looked around him and noticed all the dead rats around him. He really did want to be good.

"I'm Bree," I said softly.

"I have never heard a name sound so beautiful before." He smiled, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, my name's Allen."

"Hi," I stared up into his perfect ruby eyes. They were darker than any other vampire's I've seen. He must need to hunt. We had to get him out of the city before he hunted a human.

Jasper hung up the phone and nodded. "Carlisle is expecting us, but we have to let him hunt before we get to the house. Edward and Bella took Renesmee to the cottage just to be safe. Jacob took his pack to protect her. The rest are waiting."

"Thank you," Allen said politely.

Jasper took his arm and led him towards the car. I walked behind smiling widely. Was this how it felt? Did I find my other half? If this wasn't what it felt like than I don't think I can handle the real thing. My whole life made sense now. He was perfect in every way, even under all the dirt. He was beautiful.

* * *

**And that is why I never answered all of your questions, "Will Bree find her mate in this story?" I didn't want to give anything away, but I'll answer it now!! YES!! HAHA! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took me so long. For those of you who belong to my site know that I am dealing with my mother being in the hospital. I did find some time to update, so I hope you enjoy it! If there are spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I didn't read too carefully. I don't know when I will be updating Against All Odds, but I will keep all of you posted on the SLDL Forum. **

* * *

The ride home was silent, besides the light panting from the back seat. Jasper drove home. I kept glancing over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. The poor thing was so thirsty he would have hunted anything we told him to. He didn't seem to mind animals blood. He was actually grateful that, that's the way we hunted. I had a feeling he was going to fit right in.

We pulled into the driveway and Jasper parked the car in the front of the house. "Welcome to the Cullens, the number one hotel for vampires in Washington." Emmett said sarcastically and Esme slapped his arm.

"Hello," Carlisle walked slowly up to Allen and hesitated before holding his hand out. "I'm Carlisle, this is my family; my wife, Esme, son Emmett, daughters Alice and Rosalie. My other two, Edward and Bella have a child that we think would be safe to keep away from you for a while. And obviously you've met those two." Carlisle gestured to Jasper and I.

Allen looked back at me and smiled his gleaming smile. "Yes, I most certainly have. You're family is large."

"Yes, well we are the largest besides the volturi, but we will always welcome more. If you find it appeasable to live our lifestyle." Carlisle went to continue, but Jasper held up his hand to stop him.

"Carlisle, he hunted before we came back home. He was very grateful that we weren't taking him to hunt human blood. I think he will be just fine."

"How old are you son?"

"Two years," he answered Carlisle.

"Where you in Seattle when the newborn outburst happened?"

Allen shook his head. "I've been traveling. Someone changed me, I don't know who. Don't really remember, but I knew what I was, was someone I didn't want to be. I tried hunting human blood, but the victims have families, it was not the way a human should die. I tried just hunting the bad guys, but they deserve to rot in a jail cell."

"Some of us have been there." Carlisle nodded. "Well, you are welcome to stay here. As I see our Bree finds you quite interesting."

I glared at him and he winked.

"Yes, Carlisle. I am quite fond of her too."

"Well then," Edward said, entering the house behind us.

"This is Edward," Carlisle informed Allen.

"Allen," he said and took Edward's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave my family here one vampire short. Just incase. And I don't hear anything in his thoughts other than good."

"That would be two less vampires." Bella said appearing at Edward's side. She held Renesmee against her chest. Renesmee's face shyly hiding behind Bella's hair.

"Bella," Edward growled. "I told you to wait outside."

"You said he had nothing bad on his mind."

"I assure you, your child is safe. She smells wonderful, but not appealing to me in any way." Allen smiled at Bella politely. She nodded and smiled back.

"Well, great! Now that we all know Renesmee is not dessert, let's all hold hands and welcome Allen into the family. He's not sharing a room with us." He hissed at Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes and took Allen's hand. "You have to excuse him. He's the bad mouth of the family."

Jacob slid through the door and went to stand in front of Bella and Renesmee.

"Oh, dude, what is that?" Allen leaned away from Jacob and everyone, including Renesmee laughed.

"That's Jacob," I said when I had my laughter under controlled. "He's a werewolf."

"Oh, well what is he doing here?"

"Protecting that little girl. That's Renesmee." I pointed to her and she hid behind Bella's hair again. "And apparently she's shy to new people." I thought about it, but shrugged. This was the first new person that she has ever met. I never thought of her as a shy child.

"It's ok," Bella told her. "No one will let him hurt you." Renesmee removed her hand from Bella's cheek and peeked out from under her hair.

"Hi," Allen waved at her. "You are a very pretty baby."

Renesmee shook the rest of Bella's hair off her face and smiled at Allen. She laid her head on her shoulder and waved.

Once Edward and Jacob knew Allen wasn't going to go after Renesmee, they moved from their protective stances in front of Bella. Edward sat on the arm of the couch, pulling Bella onto his lap while Jacob stood behind Bella's shoulder where Renesmee now slept. Jasper wondered over to say a quick hello to Alice and kissed her silently. She leaned against his knees on the stairs while Emmett sat on the floor in front of Rosalie in a chair. I pulled Allen to the loveseat and he kept his hand in mine as we sat together.

Carlisle asked questions that weren't very interesting. He was trying to get Allen to remember his past, but there was nothing he could think about. It made Alice seem a little bit at ease. She also couldn't remember anything about her human life. She only remembers waking up.

"We're going to take Renesmee back to the cottage." Edward stood and took Renesmee into his arms. Still wary of Allen. I understood why and didn't put it against him. I would do the same if she was my daughter. Jacob placed his hand on the back of Bella's neck, protectively. If he wasn't going to hurt Renesmee than why would Jacob think Bella needed protection?

"Because I have Renesmee and it's killing him that he's not shielding her. To him, he's protecting the next best thing. Though, I'm not too sure how to take that yet, Jacob." Edward answered my question and turned slightly to glance at Jacob.

Jacob shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, take Allen with you guys. It's not like you'll be doing anything anyway. Actually why don't you give them," Emmett pointed to Allen and I. "The cottage for the night. I really don't want to hear them."

"NO!" Bella growled, swapping Jacob's hand off of her. "That's mine."

"Oh, little Bella not wanting to give up her precious box? Let them get more use out of it."

"Emmett!" Bella yelled.

"Em, leave her alone." Edward warned him.

"Fine, go home to your boring sex lives."

"That's it!" Bella's bell voice rose. Edward handed Renesmee to Jacob and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, swung her over his shoulder and walked out of the house. "Tomorrow, Emmett!" Bella called out from the driveway.

"I'm counting on it!" Emmett called back.

"Will you stop tormenting her?" Esme scolded him.

"I want to see her snap! She's a newborn for crying out loud." Emmett huffed and got up off the floor.

"Please keep it down." He asked me before taking Rosalie's hand and walking up to their room. I looked around the quiet living room. When did Alice and Jasper leave?

"Well, dear, I'm guessing you would like to get cleaned up. I'm sure Bree will show you where everything is." Esme smiled and Carlisle pulled her into his side on the couch. They both flipped open a book and I led Allen upstairs.

"This is Edward's room, but since he's at the cottage I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying in here, or you could come into my room to talk, watch TV, whatever you would like."

Allen smiled the smile that would have stopped my heart if it wasn't already still. He stepped closer to me, leaning in and swept his lips across mine, making them tingle, and kissed my cheek. "I'll be right in." He said quickly and took the clothes Esme gave him. He was around the size of Edward, so his clothes he left here should fit him perfectly.

When Allen walked back into my room he was even more heartbreakingly beautiful than before. His pale skin looked as smooth as silk, his dark hair as soft as feathers. Once again my fingertips ached to touch him.

"I've heard about the feeling a vampire has for their mate, but I never thought I would feel this way." Allen said as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Same here," I sighed. "All my brothers and sisters have their mates, and I was here, just the odd one out."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." I loved the way his voice sounded protective over me. His hands came up slowly to touch my face. "Bree, you are the most beautiful monster I have ever seen."

I took this moment to ease my aching fingers and reached up, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm right there with you." I breathed.

Allen leaned in once more and breathed in the sweet scent as his breath filled my mouth. His scent on my tongue drove me crazy. I needed him, but I was scared. I knew I was never with a guy in my human life. How would it be as a vampire? Allen's lips met mine and I thought fireworks were going off in my head. The sparks warmed my body all the way down to my toes. His hand moved, knotting in my hair and securing my lips to his. I suddenly found myself pressing my body against him and he leaned forward, causing me to topple backwards. I could only hear the ripping sounds of our clothes, but didn't care what they looked like. I knew we were done talking for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Allen and I watched the sun rise, our bodies intertwined. I don't think I have ever been happier than I am at this moment. Allen's touch constantly sent a spark running through my entire body. His silky smooth fingers traced designs on my stomach.

"I hear the others up, you think we should join them?" He whispered.

I nodded and brought his face to mine.

"Maybe in another hour or so." He mumbled against my lips. I didn't have it in me to deny him. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. He seemed to have some power over me.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella yell. "What exactly are you trying to pull?"

Allen and I got up and dressed quickly.

Emmett smirked when he saw us walked into the living room. "Look Bella, Bree gave it up her first night with--" Emmett started, but Bella cut him off.

"You finish that sentence, Emmett, and I will--" Bella snapped, and Edward covered her mouth and forced her to sit on the couch.

"We have more important things to worry about right now." Edward told her, then turned to glare at Jacob. "Do you know what this is going to do to her? What were you thinking?"

Jacob shrugged. "I heard you guys mention that you had to leave. I didn't want it to be because Charlie couldn't know about Bella's change and Renesmee, so I gave him a little boost."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I've seen this vision before. Jacob told Charlie about him being a werewolf, and now he was coming to see Bella. "Everything's going to be fine." I reassured everyone. Edward looked directly at me and I saw him relax as he read my thoughts. I ran through the vision for him once more, to prove that Bella was going to be able to control herself, along with Renesmee.

Alice darted up the stairs then back down handing Bella her contacts. She popped them in and held Renesmee close to her.

"It's going to be ok, Bella." I told her.

She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. I knew she was trying to look like a normal human, but it was almost funny. She looked awkward doing it.

Allen put his arms around me and pulled me behind him. He narrowed his eyes at Jacob, then glanced quickly at Bella sitting nervously on the couch.

"So, this Charlie guy, he's…"

"Bella's father," Edward answered him.

"Wow, that's really messed up, dude. Feeding her own father to her. This should be fun. The girls only a newborn! She's not going to be able to control herself, and her daughter is literally a newborn. I don't know how well she can control herself, but I heard about the immortal children. They had to be destroyed."

Edward stood up and leaned over Bella and Renesmee. "My daughter is nothing like those kids. She can control herself, and so can my wife. You want to take it out on the dog, be my guest, but leave my girls out of it." He growled.

I heard the car pull into the driveway and Charlie get out of the car. "Come on, Allen." I said quickly. This was not something I wanted to sit around and watch. Besides, I already knew the outcome. I glanced quickly at Carlisle and he nodded, giving me permission to wait outside.

Charlie stayed for a while, so I knew he was able to handle the changes in Bella, and the fact that she had a baby within a month of being married. Now I know where Bella got her strength from. Charlie was just about as calm as she seemed to be, being around vampires when she was still human.

"She going to be ok?" Allen asked as we walked hand in hand.

"Bella?" I questioned. "She's going to be fine. She's not like a normal newborn." I told him.

"That's weird. I was thinking that when I noticed how calm she was, and how red her eyes are." He chuckled.

"You seem pretty calm yourself." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I've always been against killing innocent humans."

"Really, so has Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle will do just about anything to avoid violence." I smiled. "He gave me a second chance."

"How?" Allen wondered.

"I was part of the killings in Seattle. There were two vampires that were trying to kill Bella, so they sent us after her. I told Carlisle I didn't want to fight, and he let me sit out, but told me if I was to go after Bella he wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"Wow," Allen shook his head in disbelief. "I would have loved to see a coven of vampires protecting a human girl. I've never heard of it before."

I laughed. "Me either, until I joined their family."

"You speak of them as family? I wondered why?"

I shrugged. "That's what we are. We're not just a coven. The kids went to school, while Carlisle works at the hospital. They live like a family. I love it."

"That's awesome," Allen breathed. "I only wished to meet monsters who thought like I do."

"That must be your power then."

Allen shrugged. "Maybe. You… you have visions?"

I nodded. "Yup, Alls someone has to do is talk about a certain person and I will see the outcome of the situation they are talking about. It's better than what Alice sees. I can see the wolves and Renesmee, Alice can't." I said smugly.

"Well I think it's beautiful, you are a very talented and beautiful creature, Bree, thank you for giving me a chance. I know I wasn't exactly stunning when you found me…"

"But you were," I smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. "I still saw you under all that dirt. I can't wait for you to meet my brother."

"He's a vampire too?"

I shook my head. "No, he's human, but he knows about me. It's ok though, he wont tell my secret. And the volturi will never find out."

"Again, a human is ok with knowing of our kind?" Allen asked, shock ringing in his voice.

"Yes," I chuckled. "But my brother has always been interested in the supernatural world." I informed him.

"Well, glad to know you are happy with him knowing about you, or so it seems."

"I am, I was close with my brother while I was human, and I miss him." We walked in silence for a while until I could hear Charlie getting in his car. We walked slowly back to the house. Taking our time and enjoying the closeness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, sorry this took me so long! I had a major writers block, but I got it all done and ready for all of you lol. Also I wanted to point out that I did NOT have the book infront of me for a refrence with this chapter. I just went by memory. My youngest sister's Breaking Dawn book is MIA, and my other sister had hers in school, so I kinda just did my own thing. So, sorry I didn't keep exactly to the book like I have been. I think I got it close though. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Bella seemed to relax a little more since Charlie knew all that he needed to know. He stops by every so often to see Bella and Renesmee.

"Hey," Allen whispered from behind me. His arms wound around my waist and I smiled, leaning against him. "You almost ready?"

I nodded and slipped into my sneakers. "Let's go."

Bella and Jacob were taking Renesmee hunting. They were going to go alone, but it's been a while since Allen last hunted. We didn't like him going too long since he's still new to our world. And having a little girl around the house that smelt tempting made Edward and Bella on edge if he went without hunting for a while.

"Come on, Jake!" Renesmee said excitedly and pulled at his hand.

"Ok, ok, we have to wait for your mother." Jacob chuckled.

Renesmee dropped Jacob's hand and raced towards the stairs where Allen and I were standing.

"Be right back!" She held up her finger for us to wait for her. I nodded and she ran up the stairs. "Momma, it's time to go!" She yelled as she ran.

"I'm on my way." I heard Bella laughing.

"Is daddy coming?"

"No, honey, I have to do some work with Grandpa." Edward answered her.

Renesmee squealed with delight and Bella came down the stairs with Edward behind her, Renesmee perched on his shoulders. She flipped backwards and landed on her feet with a soft thud.

"If I don't like anything can I have the donated blood?" She begged Bella.

"Try it first." She urged her.

Renesmee sighed, but took Bella's hand and then grabbed Jacob's, pulling them both out the door.

"Coming?" Bella called over her shoulder.

I nodded and Edward grabbed Allen's arm. "Not too close to Renesmee, please." He asked him calmly, but the warning was there in his look.

"Of course," Allen nodded.

"I'm going over here," Allen said quietly. I nodded and continued on with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. I wasn't in need to hunt, but I didn't want to be away from Allen. Renesmee ran ahead of us and leaped into the air to grab a snowflake. She flitted back to us, leaping into Jacob's open arms to show him.

"Very nice, but your stalling." He said, and she lifted her hand to his cheek. "No, you're not thirsty." He rolled his eyes. "You're just scared I'm going to catch the biggest one again."

Renesmee flipped backwards out of his arms and rolled her eyes, before turning to run into the forest.

Bella stepped forward, but Jacob was already off running after her. "I got it!" He yelled as he shrugged out of his shirt. Bella laughed as she watched him.

"You're not going?" I asked her. Her eyes weren't completely dark, but they were getting there.

She shrugged. "I'll let them get a head start. I just wanted to get out of the house…" Bella trailed off as her eyes searched around us.

"I don't think there is anything out here." I whispered.

"I know, but I have a little hunter out there and she doesn't pay too much attention to anything but her prey." Bella chuckled.

"Jacob is with her. I don't think he would let…" Bella held up her finger as her gaze locked on something in the distance. I followed her stare and saw someone watching us from the mountainside. I could tell she wasn't human, easily. It was another vampire starring back at us. Bella held up her arms slowly as if she was surrendering.

"Irina," she hissed low enough where I would only hear her.

Off in the distance, Renesmee and Jacob laughed over something. Bella and I both glanced in their direction and back at our watcher at the exact same time. Irina looked in their direction just a few seconds later, when their laughter echoed off the cliffs.

I stared at Bella's face, waiting for her to give me an order. I didn't know this vampire, and I wasn't sure if she was dangerous or not.

Bella glanced back in Jacob and Renesmee's direction. She looked back up the mountain quickly, but Irina was gone. "Damn!" Bella growled and darted into the trees. I followed at her flank keeping my focus on listening for a sound of approach.

As soon as we broke into the small clearing Jacob and Renesmee took in the looks on our faces. Jacob crouched in front of Bella and Renesmee and growled, Renesmee leaped into her mothers arms, her hand on Bella's cheek.

"It's ok, I'm probably just overreacting." Bella reassured her. She didn't seem to relax. Her eyes searched along with Jacob.

"Allen!" I called out, not caring if she heard me or not.

Within seconds Allen was at my side. He first noticed Jacob's stance and his fur standing up at the nape of his neck. Then Renesmee, eyes wide, clinging to Bella. While Bella and I searched the forest around us. Before Allen could ask what was wrong, Bella had her phone out and was calling Edward. She spoke quickly and I could tell Renesmee was having trouble catching on to what she was saying.

When Edward showed up he was flanked by Carlisle and Emmett and, of course, wolves. Bella explained to them about where we saw Irina and the fact that she saw Renesmee with Jacob.

"Look at her, she would seem like an immortal child from the distance. She was too far away to hear her heartbeat. I would assume the same thing." Bella informed them.

Allen nodded, agreeing with her. "She does seem like an immortal child. I would have thought the same thing when I first met her, but Bree filled me in before hand, and I could hear her heartbeat, and smell the blood that runs through her veins.

"We'll go find her." Edward pushed Bella and Renesmee towards Jacob and the other two wolves, moving Renesmee away from Allen. I was too nervous to say anything about it. We had bigger problems than Edward not trusting Allen yet.

"Bree, go back to the house with Renesmee and Bella." Allen said as he turned to follow Edward. I nodded and ran alongside Bella. Both of us searching for any sign of Irina.

"Who is this girl anyway?" I asked as we slowed when we reached the meadow.

"Irina belongs to the Denali coven that were at my wedding. She is not too happy with us right now because we wont let her go after Jacob, or the rest of the wolves."

I threw Bella a confused look and she looked down at Renesmee's shocked face. She held up her finger for me to wait and flitted into the house with Renesmee. She came back empty handed. I looked up at the window to see Renesmee pressed up against it. Esme took her hand to pull her away.

"No! What was Momma saying?" I heard her question.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Esme comforted her.

"I should have never said anything in front of her." Bella shook her head.

"She'll be fine once she realizes Jacob is ok." I assured her. "Now, why would Irina want to go after him in the first place?"

"Because he killed Laurent, but he would have killed me if it wasn't for them." Bella shuddered from her memory.

"But…"

"Laurent stayed with the Denali's for a while. Him and Irina…" Bella trailed off as I nodded.

"I get it," I said.

"But now she saw him with Renesmee, and me obviously going to protect them. What a disaster!" Bella clapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

I lifted my hand to rest it reassuringly on her shoulder, but it froze as the vision filled my sight.

"Bree!" Bella shook my shoulders. "What are you seeing?" She asked frantically.

"She is not after Jacob, anymore. She's after you." I whispered.

"Renesmee?" Bella's bell voice shook. The fear in her eyes was as if I was telling her the world was coming to an end.

I nodded. "She's thinking she's an immortal child. She's going to tell the volturi about her."

"No," Bella choked. The fear turning to terror.

"Bella?" Edward darted across the meadow towards her and caught her in his arms.

"She's turning on me!" Bella cried. "She saw me go to protect Renesmee and Jacob. She's going to tell the volturi." She gasped for unneeded air.

"We'll take care of it." Edward said quickly. He helped her into the house and Allen took my hand to drag me along with them.

"Bree saw them," Edward was explaining as I walked into the house.

"I didn't see anything yet, so lets just wait. She might be thinking about it, but she hasn't decided anything." Alice reassured everyone.

Once again I knew I was going to be right, but no one is going to listen to me.

"No," Edward stood in front of Alice.

"I trust what Bree saw." He said.

I couldn't help but smile. Bout time someone took me seriously. It's probably mostly due to the fact that it involves his wife and daughter, but hey, he's on my side. I'll take it.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back home! So things will be getting back to normal. I'll go back to the previews and stuff, so keep an eye out on the SLDL forums for previews! Thank for all of your support and patience while I took care of things with my family. **

* * *

Hours passed and we were all still in the same spot. Edward stood between Alice and I, Bella held Renesmee tightly against her, Jacob stood tense in front of them. Carlisle was searching for plane tickets. He was set on trying to get to the Volturi before Irina decided that's what she wanted to do. Bella liked the idea, but Edward didn't. Since Bella was the only one the volturi couldn't get through to. The witch twins couldn't hurt her as well as Aro couldn't get into her mind. Carlisle knows them, so he was going along with her. They were trying to give the volturi a reason not to have to come.

"Bella, please," Edward was the first to speak. He turned slowly towards Bella. His eyes pleading with her. "I can't let you go on your own." He whispered.

"I wont be alone." She said softly.

"I wont be with you." He said through clenched teeth.

Renesmee caught on to the conversation and pressed her hand to Bella's neck. She tapped her neck when Bella didn't answer her.

Bella blinked and looked down at Renesmee. She saw by the look on her mothers face that she couldn't tell her what was happening. Renesmee wiggled in her arms, and Bella let her go. She leaped into Edward's arms, pressing her hand to his cheek.

Edward hugged her close to him and walked towards the couch. He sat down and Renesmee stared at his face. Waiting.

"Mommy and Grandpa have to go away for a little while."

Renesmee's head snapped around, her curls bouncing off her cheeks. "No," she gasped and slid off his lap to run towards Bella again. "Don't leave me." She begged. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Again, Bella wasn't able to form words. Jacob saw the look on her face and reached out for Renesmee. She hesitated, but went to him.

"She will be home as soon as she can. Nothing is going to happen."

"Promise," Renesmee urged.

Jacob swallowed and looked over her shoulder towards Edward. He nodded, telling him to lie to her. Jacob looked back at Renesmee and I could tell he was struggling. Must be one of those strange wolf rules. He cant lie to her.

"I…" Jacob took a unsteady breath. "P-promise." He stammered. He looked back towards Edward and he smiled as best as he could and nodded.

"Renesmee," Bella finally spoke.

Renesmee reached for her and she placed her down on the floor, kneeling in front of her.

"I promise you, grandpa and I are going to be ok. We just have to go talk to someone. Nothing for you to be worried about. You're going to stay here with Daddy, Jacob and your aunts and uncles."

"But I want you," Renesmee's voice shook.

The new vision filled my head and I met Edward's eyes as he watched it with me.

"No," Edward said at the same time Alice gasped.

"They're coming here." Alice, Edward, and I said at the same time.

Allen wrapped his arms around me, a deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"The leaches are coming here?!" Jacob stared down at Renesmee. He bent down and picked her up.

Edward flitted to Bella and took her in his arms. "We'll make them see," he whispered into her ear.

"They wont, this is it. We've all been sentenced to…" Bella trailed off as she looked at her daughter.

Allen tugged at my arm as he backed towards the front door.

"They will see your through any of our thoughts. You can't hide now." Edward said coldly. He narrowed his eyes at Allen.

"I'm not leaving!" I yelled, taking my hand out of his.

"This is not our concern, Bree. You want to die with the rest of them?" Allen yelled back.

I heard Renesmee gasp behind me, and her sobs as she understood what was going on. Edward growled deeply and darted across the room. "I will _not_ have you talk like that in front of my daughter. You want to leave than go, but they will come after you. They will see that you know her and that you were involved.

"Allen," I stepped between them, my hands on each of their chests. I wished Bella would control Edward, but at the same time I knew why she was letting him attack Allen. They were trying to keep as much information from Renesmee as possible, and Allen spilled it all. I glanced quickly at Bella. She was watching Edward, but trying to calm Renesmee's cries at the same time.

"Allen," I started. "I'm not leaving. This is my family. They took me in when I had no where else to go, and I'm not going to turn my back on them now."

Allen looked down at me and closed his eyes. "You're right," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to keep you safe. Please forgive me." He wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him back.

"Of course," I smiled.

"We have to try and get others to witness her growth. Carlisle," Alice took Jaspers hand and they moved towards the door. Edward watched her closely.

"Yes, we will try the Denali coven and we will split up to gather as many as we can."

I concentrated on Alice and saw what she was looking for. She was off to search for someone she wasn't sure she was going to find, but I could see what she couldn't.

"Alice," I stepped towards her. I knew my decision would show through her visions. She was obviously keeping things from everyone, so I didn't want to say it out loud. She nodded and I took Allen's hand as she took Jaspers. We were off running towards the boundary lines. As we got closer, the smell of wolf stung my nose.

"You guys go that way," Alice pointed towards the west. I need to do something first." Without waiting for us to answer she was running towards the east. The only thing that was in that direction was Bella and Edward's cottage.

"You heard her," Jasper said uneasily. He took the lead and Allen and I fell in at his flanks.

"Sam's coming," Alice said as she approached us. "Wait here for him."

"We're crossing?" Jasper asked her. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Relax, I'll explain in a little while."

Sam walked towards us in his human form. He seemed a little uneasy, but he was more relaxed than before Renesmee was born. She seemed to bring some truce between the Cullen's and the werewolves.

"Sam, I know this is something we have never asked of you before, but we need to cross the line."

"Why?" He asked.

"Things are happening and it doesn't look good for our family. We need to leave right now." Alice answered him.

"We will escort you to the beach." Sam agreed.

"Thank you, Sam. Can you please give this note to my family? It's very important that they get it." Alice handed him a small piece of paper.

Sam nodded and escorted us to the water.


	27. Chapter 27

**A HUGE thanks to Fabi for her help on this chapter. I had begged for some info on the SickLionDumbLamb forum, and she had helped me out a lot. This WHOLE chapter is dedicated to her! Thank you so much Fabi! You're awesome! **

**Now, Fabi helped me out in remembering the Coven that Alice and Jasper sent back and where they were basically headed. Since only hints were mentioned in the book, I kind of guessed exactly where they went and what happened on their way to find Nahuel and Huilen. Also Huilen mentions that her sister and her lived in Mapuche... which when I researched it, it was in Chili. So that's where I'm having Huilen and Nahuel still reside. If it's not correct than sorry, but it fits this way in my mind and in my story, and technically it fits in with the way SM wrote Breaking Dawn. Alice couldn't see after Carlisle mentions that they should ask the Amazons. Alice thought it was because of Jacob approaching, but that's not what I think! Here's my view on Alice's journey... of course, with Bree and Allen along for the ride lol. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Remember, say nothing to Jacob until my family talks to you. They will come looking soon." Alice spoke quickly.

Sam nodded once. "I will do as you ask. I'll be at the boarder waiting for them."

"Thank you," Alice touched his bare shoulder and he tensed, but didn't pull away from her.

"Come on," Alice pulled at mine and Jaspers arms. My hand was in Allen's as Alice pulled all of us into the water.

I waited until we were a few miles out into the ocean. "Ok, I think we're far enough out. Where the hell are we going?"

"Finding what I couldn't see earlier."

"And what was that?" Jasper asked her.

"I _think_ it's another hybrid. As soon as Carlisle decided to ask the Amazons, things disappeared. That could only mean that a hybrid is near their coven. I have to try," Alice stopped swimming and looked at me. "Anything?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you want me to see."

"I want you to see that I'm searching for something that exists. Another hybrid like Renesmee."

I shrugged. "Sorry, I don't see anything." Normally my visions were triggered if someone talked about a certain person. But I was seeing nothing that Alice was talking about.

"Bree, try!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice, I don't see anything!" I yelled back.

"Maybe she can't see the hybrid because you don't know if he exists or not. Bree's visions have only been triggered if we talk about someone we know." Jasper pulled Alice against him.

"We have to look anyway. I have to save her." Alice pushed away from Jasper and dove into the water. She was really freaked about this whole thing. It was scaring her to think about losing Renesmee, or any of her family members. She seemed just as terrified as Bella and Edward were.

We followed Alice to Port Angeles. "They won't find our scent down here. Their not coming this way." Alice mainly spoke to herself. She darted around a building, breaking the lock on the back door.

"Alice, I don't think this is the time for shopping." Allen groaned.

"We need dry clothes," She huffed and quickly hit the buttons on the alarm system, shutting it off. "You have thirty seconds to find something and change." She said and flitted off towards the woman's section.

We all dressed and met at the back door within ten seconds. Alice nodded in amusement. Again we were off following her south.

"We're going to find the Amazons first," Alice informed us as we ran. "I'm going to have to convince them to let Kachiri come with us. She's a tracker, she should be able to help."

Jasper nodded and took her hand as we ran. "We'll save her. The volturi has to stop when they hear her heart and smell the blood running through her veins." He reassured her. Alice didn't answer him, she threw herself forward, picking up speed.

I tried desperately to see what she couldn't. Nothing was coming to me. I could see the Amazon coven she was talking about. There are three of them. I already knew they would be willing to split up. Alice was relieved when I told her about that vision. But she was still aggravated that I couldn't see this other hybrid. She was starting to doubt that that was the reason for her block in her visions. Jasper did his best to keep her calm, but she was too far gone for his abilities to calm her. We all felt tense about it all. Allen was even worried. He grew fond of Renesmee, but was uneasy over the fact of the volturi being involved.

We ran for days straight, only to stop and hunt before we came close to a village. Alice was the oldest vegetarian out of the four of us, so she made sure our thirst was under control before we came into close contact with humans. Jasper was able to contact his old friends, Peter and Charlotte. They hurried back to Forks without any question. Jasper refused to tell them where we were headed. Alice didn't want to have any hunts in any of the other's minds. Aro would see it and know they had something else up their sleeve. They had to think we deserted our family. Clever.

"Ok," Alice spoke deeply as we approached the Amazon. "They're hunting, so we are not to sneak up on them. They will hear our approach, but smell our scent before they attack. This coven is not to mess around with. They only stick to themselves. They don't live like we do."

Allen, Jasper, and I nodded. We followed Alice until we saw three tall women standing in front of us. Alice stopped and held her hands up showing we meant no harm. "We're here for Carlisle." Alice said softly.

"Carlisle? Has he been harmed?" One of them asked, sounding alarmed.

"Not yet, but our coven is in danger. Would you witness something for us? It's very important."

"Of course, if it will help out Carlisle."

Alice's shoulders relaxed and she let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you, but I must ask for one more thing," Alice waited while the three women turned to look at each other. Discussing silently, with their eyes. Alice sighed again, a smile forming across her lips. She was seeing what I already saw.

"Yes, whatever you need." The tallest woman said.

"I need Kachiri to stay with us. I'm trying to track someone down that I can't see through my visions, and my sister can't see them either."

"You are asking us to split up?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for asking such a thing, but it's important. We will meet you back in Forks soon enough. You will be together again, but I need her tracking skills." Alice waited, and we stood patiently behind her.

"I will oblige," Kachiri nodded. "Senna, Zafrina, help out Carlisle and his coven. We will be following shortly after." Kachiri looked at the four of us and we nodded, agreeing with her statement. She smiled back thankfully.

Zafrina and Senna took off running in the direction we came from. As soon as they were out of hearing range Alice turned to Kachiri.

"I thank you again. I know it's hard to split away from your coven."

Kachiri nodded and placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "You were strong enough to do it, so I figured it was for a good cause. Who are we looking for?"

"Well, please, listen to the story before you judge."

Kachiri nodded and leaned in, interested.

"I'm looking for a hybrid. I think. They have to be around here somewhere. My visions are blocked by anything that's not human or vampire. Carlisle spoke of your coven and things disappeared. This place was hard for me to see. I still can't get a clear vision. It was difficult for me to see your decision to stay with us. My sister's visions are more clear, but she can't see someone none of us know. They have to be close." Alice stopped waiting for Kachiri to understand what she was saying.

"What kind of hybrid am I tracking?"

"Half vampire and half human." I spoke up, next to Alice.

Kachiri stared at me and blinked. "What?" She asked confused.

"They exist, well one that we know of." I informed her.

"And you think one lives around here?"

The four of us nodded.

"Do you know of any other covens living around you?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes, South of here. In Chili," Kachiri thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, Southern parts of Chili, but as far as I know she's just one. But she's a vampire. We've only ran into her twice. She sticks to her lands and we stay on ours. We haven't seen her in over a hundred years."

That little piece of information was all I needed. Kachiri knew someone involved with the hybrid Alice was searching for. I could see him and the vampire she was talking about. The hybrid did exist.

"Bree?" Alice's voice rose with the sound of hope.

I nodded and smiled, turning towards Kachiri. "The female vampire you're talking about. She has long dark braided hair, small, and an olive-tone to her skin?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up as she nodded.

"Excellent!" Alice jumped around in excitement. "Kachiri, can you take us to her?"

"Of course," She nodded and we were off running once more.

I finally found the last piece to the mystery. Alice was right about her vision, but hid it well from the rest of our family. They still had no idea about where we were, or what we were doing. Alice was going to save our niece. That is, if we can convince this new hybrid to come witness for us. Will he want to tell his story to the volturi? I know I was curious to hear his story. Was there really others out there like Edward and Bella? Was it more common then we thought, for vampires and humans to fall in love? I know I would not have the strength to be that close to a human. I had just enough strength to sit and talk to my brother.

Allen squeezed my hand as we ran. A glimmer of hope sparked in his eyes for the first time since Alice confirmed my vision. We were going to find a way out of this mess. We were going to save Renesmee. We had to.


	28. Chapter 28

We ran for a while, and came to a small clearing where a tiny house, smaller than Edward and Bella's cottage, sat up against a small hill. It reminded me of something outside of a fairytale. About the one with the three little pigs and the house make of sticks. I smiled to myself knowing this is a house Bella would love. She had a lot of changing to do in order to fit in with the Cullen's luxury lifestyle.

"Stop," a man's voice rushed out from inside the house. We did as he asked and Jasper stepped in front of Alice at the same time Allen pulled me behind him.

"We only come to talk," Jasper informed him.

"About?"

"You and my niece." Alice stepped around Jasper and the male stepped out of the house.

"I don't know your niece." He said coldly.

"No, I know you don't. But you both have something in common." She pressed.

He cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to continue. The female vampire stepped in at his side, her hand on his arm.

Alice took a deep breath. "She's only a few months old, but looks to be going on four. Her mother was human when she gave birth to her, but her father is a vampire." Alice waited for him to take in everything she said.

"Another one? Is he ever going to stop? Look, I'm sorry about your sister, or sister-in-law, whatever she is. I'm sure she thought she loved the guy, but my father thinks he's--"

"Wait," Alice cut him off. "Your father didn't get her pregnant. She's married to my brother. He's the father."

"Your brother married a human?" The woman asked.

The four of us nodded.

"Please," she held out her hand for Alice to shake it. "My name's Huilen and this is my nephew, Nahuel. Wont you please come in."

Alice nodded. "I'm Alice, this is my Jasper. My sister, Bree and her Allen." She said and we filed into the tiny house.

"You all belong to the same coven?" Nahuel asked me. I nodded and Alice laughed beside me.

"We have six others at home. Well, six and a half if you count our newest little edition, Renesmee."

"Renesmee?" Nahuel repeated. "That's the little one you spoke of?"

Alice nodded. "That's our little monster."

Nahuel smiled at her and folded his arms against his chest. "You said she's only a few months old?"

"Yes, but she grows at a rapid speed."

"That will slow, I'm over a hundred years old." Nahuel smiled.

"And you're heart beats just like hers. It's still strong." I pointed out, easily hearing the steady thrumming that was identical to Renesmee's.

"Yes," he nodded. "It will. I stopped growing shortly after my seventh birthday."

"That's great!" Alice gushed. "Actually we came here for a little more than just information. I know this is a lot to ask of, but Renesmee and my family are in trouble. The volturi, they found out about her and are under the assumption that she's a immortal child." Alice went right to the point.

Nahuel leaned in towards her. "That's not what she is. They will see it as soon as they see her, but," he paused as he turned towards his aunt. "We will help. I would like to see this little girl."

Huilen shook her head slowly. "Nahuel, we have never ventured that far. It's not safe with the volturi so close. What if they rid of the child? They will come after you next."

"No, Aunt. They will see that I grew and see she's no harm to our kind. I have to help her father out. He lost his wife through this, he doesn't need to lose his daughter too."

"Oh," Alice gasped. "No, no. I'm sorry. Renesmee's mother is well."

"She survived?" Nahuel's eyes widened.

"My brother changed her in time. She's a vampire and part of the six I mentioned before."

Nahuel leaned against the wall and he stared at Alice in shock.

"The mother of the child still walks the earth today? I have not heard of that. Ever. I have three sisters all created by my father, but none of our mothers survived.

"Well this one did," Alice said smugly. "And she needs your help."

"Of course," Nahuel pushed away from the wall. He was even more eager to leave, now that he knew Bella made it through the birth.

"We have to hurry we're cutting it close. I can't see their decision because I can't see when it involves you half breeds."

Nahuel nodded and we all ran out of the house and back towards home.

We made Huilen hunt just outside town before going into the fight. Nahuel hunted, as well as Jasper and Allen. They wanted to be strong incase a fight broke out.

"We're not far," Alice informed us. I could hear Edward talking in the distance, he heard us as well. I turned to see if Nahuel was following. He's fast, but not as fast as we were. I figured it was the half human part that slowed him. Renesmee was quick, but she was no where near as fast as any of us. Although she was faster than Nahuel. I wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that she was young, or that her father had immense speed.

"Ok, brace yourselves." Alice said as she leaped over the hedge and into the clearing. Jasper followed, then Allen, me, Kachiri, Huilen, and Nahuel was the last one. We stepped in line with our family and Edward turned away from Alice to face the volturi. A smile spread wide across his face.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," he said to them. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

One of the volturi snarled in our direction and stepped forward. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote Aro!"

Aro raised his finger to silence him. His eyes locked on Alice. Alice stepped out of line and introduced the newcomers. "This is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel."

The whole line of vampires seemed to be taken back by the relationship of the two Alice just introduced.

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

Huilen stepped forward and told her story. Nahuel hovered close behind her watching as they stared at his aunt. Aro and one of the members of the guard looked at Allen and I. I knew it was because they haven't seen us before. Their eyes tightened as Carlisle and Esme pulled me between them while Hulien spoke.

"Carlisle," Edward murmured too low for anyone else to hear. "They're watching… and coming to their own conclusions. Right now they will point out just about anything to start a fight." Edward tensed and bent slightly in front of Bella. He turned to the rest of the group around us. "You know what to do. None of them touch Bella. We need to keep them off her," Edward's teeth ground together and he reached behind him, taking her hand in his. "She's going to be their main point of attack. They know they can't get to us as long as her shield is around us."

"Don't worry Edward, we'll make sure no one comes near her." Zafrina said as she moved closer to Bella's side. I was glad the Amazons were able to make a place in all this. She seemed intent on protecting Bella. I was glad for my visions and I knew no one was hurting us because of Bella's shield.

Nahuel finished answering Aro's questions and Aro turned his attention back to Esme, Carlisle, and I. "And who are these two additions? Carlisle, you and your son have been quite busy I see."

"No, They found us. I did not change either of the two. Bree and Allen chose to stay with us and I will welcome anyone who is open to my lifestyle."

"May I meet these newcomers?" Aro stepped forward and Allen growled, yanking me behind him. I noticed a smaller girl in the volturi line hiss at Allen's reaction, and an echoing hiss coming from Bella. I turned to look at her.

"You ok?" Zafrina asked her..

Edward turned at her words and looked at Bella's face. "Jane pointed that one at Allen." He gasped and turned towards Renesmee. Bella watched his face and leaned forward, growling fiercely. Even Jacob stepped away from her. At the same time Edward's head snapped around towards the volturi line. "I will ask you once more, Aro. Tell Jane to back off. She's not going to get through to her." Edward snarled. Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's arm. Edward turned towards Renesmee, but she was starring at Bella. The point of attack must have been on her. That would be the reason for Bella's fierceness.

"Jane, dear," Aro turned slightly towards her, but her eyes were on Bella.

"I want her," Bella said through clenched teeth. She stepped forward and Edward grabbed her arm, but Bella was able to pull it out of his grasp.

"Zafrina, help me!" Edward hissed as he reached for Bella again. I stepped in, holding Bella's left arm, Zafrina had her right, and Edward held her waist.

"Momma," Renesmee leaned down , reaching for her mother. Nahuel turned towards the voice and I heard him suck in a sharp breath as he saw Renesmee.

Bella quickly relaxed and looked up at her daughter. "It's ok," she reassured her. "Let go of me, you're scaring her." Bella demanded. None of us loosened our grip.

"Edward, please look at her. I'm ok." Bella relaxed under our touch and Edward nodded for us to let her go. She reached up and took Renesmee's hand. "Relax," she insisted.

I turned back towards the volturi and Aro put his hands up as he backed his side away from us.

"We will go, but our world is crowded enough. I find out you made your newcomers in a later gathering and things are not going to go over well, my friend."

"I assure you, Aro. Bree and Allen were not made by me or anyone standing behind me."

"Very well, then." Aro turned and we waited until Alice gave us the OK. I backed her up with my own confirmation.


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone erupted in cheers and clapped with our victory. Esme and Carlisle pulled Alice and I into a tight hug. I didn't mind. It was nice to be welcomed home and known that they missed me. Esme handed us over to Carlisle as she pulled Jasper and Allen into her arms.

"I'm so glad you are back. Don't do that to me again. I know it was for good cause and I appreciate your confidence--"

"Carlisle," Alice chuckled, tightening her arms around his waist. "I won't do it again. It was hard to be away from all of you."

"You too, Bree." Carlisle chimed.

I nodded and hugged him tighter. "Promise," I sighed.

I turned to see the woman of the hour, but she was sandwiched with Renesmee tight in her arms between a wolf and her husband. I didn't want to interrupt the oddly pleasant moment, but Alice had other plans. She pushed passed me and Bella surrendered Renesmee over to Edward and wrapped her arms around Alice. I suddenly found myself wondering over to them. Bella looked over Alice's shoulder and held an arm out for me. I smiled and closed the space between us.

"You both are truly the best sisters I could ever ask for. Thank you for doing all of that, although, you could have given me a little more to go by." Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice.

She ignored her and turned to embrace Edward and Renesmee.

Everyone left shortly after the volturi disappeared. The only ones left was Nahuel and Huilen. As we sat around the living room. We joked at the fact that Bella refused to glow in the spotlight. She was the hero of the day, and typical Bella, wanted nothing to do with the attention.

Renesmee slept in her mother's arms, her face content and her lips stretched into a slight smile. For the first time in her life she felt safe, and she was safe. Jacob was the first to leave. He kissed both the top of Bella and Renesmee's heads' before saying goodbye to Edward. Shortly after that Edward and Bella left to spend their time together at their own house. Huilen and Nahuel continued to talk to Carlisle. He seemed to have a never ending supply of questions for the hybrid.

"The girl's lucky," Nahuel nodded after Bella and Edward left. "She didn't kill her mother."

"Well, if Edward didn't save her, Bella would not be with us--like your mother." Carlisle spoke softly.

"Well, both mother and child are lucky. I'm afraid I was only part of an experiment," Nahuel looked down at his hands and Huilen patted his knee.

"Edward is indeed one of a kind. He loved Bella before she was changed, and he loves her still. My granddaughter is also lucky to have both her parents, but your mother did love you." Carlisle got up and crossed the room, placing his hand on Nahuel's shoulder.

"You're a wise man, Carlisle. You hold a very stable family here. I envy all of you."

"You're welcome here any time. I'm sure our Renesmee would enjoy knowing someone else of her kind. She will have questions even her parent's won't be able to answer as she grows."

Nahuel seemed to perk up by Carlisle's words. "Thank you, I will be sure to keep in touch. I would love to answer whatever questions she might have in the future. You know where to find me," he glanced over at Alice and I and smiled.

I could see his actions while Alice sat oblivious. He doesn't know about the imprint, he doesn't know that Jacob would fight for her. As much as I would love to see that fight, I had to side with Jacob. But in the end it would be Renesmee's choice. I wonder if she would look up to Nahuel as a brother figure, or keep the friendship with Jacob and stick with her own kind. I sighed to myself and smiled. I was grateful for the time to find out. I made the decision to go see my brother again. After almost losing my own life, again, I wanted to see him.

"Allen," I said softly and took his hand. I didn't want to spend a moment away from him. He got up and I hugged my family.

"You're coming back, right?" Esme asked us.

I smiled and nodded. "We're just going out for the night. We'll be back before Bella and Edward bring Renesmee over in the morning."

Allen and I took Alice's Porsche. I let him drive, and he took his time. We were both tired of being on a deadline. We pulled into my driveway with the lights off. My brother's bedroom light was on, but my mother's was off. She was sleeping.

"I'll wait here, take your time." Allen said and leaned over to kiss me.

"No," I said against his lips. "I want you to meet him."

Allen nodded and we walked up to the porch. It took me a moment to remember where we kept the spare key, but I found it. I unlocked the door and crept silently through my house. The scent of my mother was beautiful. I passed her bedroom door, hesitating there. I wanted to see her.

Allen placed his hand over mine and held it at my side. His head shook slowly telling me it wasn't a good idea.

I nodded and continued on. My bedroom door was next. I reached for the doorknob and froze when I heard Josh walking towards his door. Someone chuckled and it wasn't him. I held Allen behind me as Josh's bedroom door opened. He stepped out and he jumped when he saw me. He pushed someone back into the room and shut his door in her face.

"Josh, what was that for?" She asked banging on the door. "Let me out! What's going on?"

"Cara," I whispered.

"Bree!" Josh gasped and let go of the doorknob and ran towards me. "You came back! I didn't tell anyone. I swear."

"I know," I smiled as he held me tighter. "Thank you for that."

Josh's bedroom door swung open and Cara stormed out with her arms tight against her chest.

"What the hell was…" She trailed off when she saw me. "No way," she choked.

I nodded and Josh stepped to my side. "Can we go into my room? I don't want mom to hear us," he looked at Cara then blushed as he looked back at me. "If she comes out and sees Cara still here she'll flip."

I tried not to laugh and followed him into his room. Allen stood silently behind me.

"Is this another brother, or whatever you call it?" Josh asked. Cara watched him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked surprised that he wasn't freaked out about seeing me. Her face was pale as she looked at me.

"This is my Allen, I met him the night I came here to see you," I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist and Allen kissed the top of my head.

"So you stole my baby sisters heart," Josh chuckled. "I'm Josh."

Allen nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Ok, what the hell is going on." Cara stepped between Josh and I. She narrowed her eyes as she studied me.

"I'm not a ghost. It's really me." I informed her.

"No, you died." She cried. Josh wrapped his arms around her.

"No, not exactly," she turned to him and listened as he retold my story. She cried and backed away from me.

"I wont hurt you. I'm sorry it happened, but I'm here. It's ok."

She looked back at Josh and he nodded, pushing her towards me. We hugged and she shivered after she pulled away. She shoved me, but I didn't budge. Her face grew red with her anger. I braced myself for her fury.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. It's so weird, we had a memorial service for you and everything! Do you know how hard it was for me to attend that?! And here you come prancing back like nothing ever happened! You were my best friend, Bree! You could have sent me some sign that you were ok." Her shoulders slouched as she gave in to her hysterics. "Oh, Bree!" She sobbed and fell into my arms. "I don't care what you are, who you are, you're my friend."

"I'm here," I whispered.

"Don't leave again." She demanded.

I laughed. "I'm not that far away."

I pulled away and turned towards the door. "Can I have a moment?" I asked the three of them. I wanted to go into my room. I wanted to see if my mom kept it the same.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and gasped. Everything was exactly how I remembered it. Seeing everything in place reminded me of the last time I was in my room. I was getting ready to go out with Cara. My clothes I wore to school still laid across my bed, my closet door was still open from when I was picking out my outfit for the night. I sat on my bed and cried tearlessly.

"Josh?" I heard my mom's tired voice float in from the hall. I stared at the open door frozen on my bed. She stood at my door and peered in with tears in her eyes.

"Mom!" Josh yelled, but it was too late her she had already seen me.


	30. Chapter 30

"No," she gasped and backed away from the door. Josh was there behind her, he caught her just as her knees gave out. Her eyes stayed locked on my face. "Bree?"

I stood up slowly, so I wouldn't scare her. I nodded, but stayed where I was. "It's me, Mom."

Josh supported all her weight as she fully collapsed from hysterics.

"Mom," he pleaded. "Calm down. Please, just calm down."

I wanted to go to her and tell her everything was ok. But I knew it wasn't the right thing to do right now.

She composed herself and peered back into my room. "I knew you were alive," she sniffled. "I never gave up looking for you, but no one could find you. There was no trail, no evidence, nothing." She stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, Mom, It's not what you think," I hesitated as I looked down at my hands. "_I'm_ not what you think."

She pushed Josh off of her and walked hesitantly into my room. Her arms slowly made their way up as if she was going to hug me. I held my breath just in case, but kept my chest moving like Alice taught me, so it would look like I was breathing. She leaned in and I could feel her heartbeat through the air between us, but she was my mom. My thirst stayed under control.

"You're my daughter, you're home," she gushed and threw her arms around me. Almost immediately she backed away. "You're so cold!" She gasped. "Josh get your sister a sweater."

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Where were you all this time? What happened to you? Why did you never tell me you were ok? Did anyone take you? Were you hurt? Did they--"

"Mom!" I placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her. "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that I'm ok. I am living a great life, with a great family. You have to understand me when I say, I can't stay here."

"Why?" She gasped.

"It's not safe for you."

She pulled me against her and she hugged me tightly, ignoring my cold, stone skin.

"Breanna, I swear if someone is holding you against your will, we can help you. No one will ever hurt you again. We can get you help."

"No," I remembered to shove lightly against her, so I wouldn't send her through the wall. "No one can know I'm alive. Not one person outside this house. If they do…" I trailed off, looking down at my feet. I couldn't tell her she would die if the volturi found out that she knew about my world. I couldn't tell her I was a deadly vampire that could turn on her at any moment. She was too fragile for all that. I looked up at Josh for help.

"Mom, trust me," Josh stepped into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I knew she was in any sort of danger, I would find a way to help her. But she's fine. I know she is."

"Y-you knew she was alive?" My mom swallowed loudly.

Josh looked down at the floor and nodded slowly.

"How…" She trailed off as she took a deep breath to control her anger. Her teeth ground together. "How long have you known your sister was _alive_?"

"Not long--"

"I asked you how long, Joshua!"

"A few months," he mumbled, not meeting her glare.

Her eyes narrowed. "I can't believe this!" She spun around to look at me.

"He could understand a lot more than you can." I spoke quickly.

"You tell me what the hell is going on, Bree, or I'm going to call the cops. I will not have someone take you away from me again."

"Mom!" I screamed to get her attention. The high pitch sound of my voice made her shudder. "No one is keeping me from you! It's me! I'm keeping me away. I could hurt you if I don't stay away."

"No," she cried. "You've been brainwashed. Whoever--"

"No, no I haven't!" I knew there was no other way to let her know. I took a deep breath and reached for my bedpost, easily snapping it in half. My mom jumped away from me when I easily pinched the piece in my hand and it fell to splinters at my feet. "I'm the danger." I growled.

"I don't understand."

"You must understand that I can't stay here. I have another family I live with. A family like me. They're kind people and they take care of me, but I need you to not worry about me. I can come visit as long as you keep this a secret, it's not because I'm in danger, it's just because it's something that has to be done."

"I've missed you so much," she started to cry again.

"I miss you too, Mom, but it doesn't change anything. I have a new life now, I'm a whole new person." It wasn't a lie, I really wasn't the same teenage girl she knew. And by the look in her eyes, she knew she wasn't looking at her daughter. I just couldn't tell her exactly _what_ I was.

"I believe you, but if you are in any kind of danger will you find a way to tell me, quickly?" She asked, folding her hands as if she was going to pray my answer would be the one she wanted to hear.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course," the danger I was facing is already behind me.

"Ok," my mom sighed. "How about some tea?"

"How about you get back to bed. You have work in the morning," I patted her arm. "Besides, I have to get back to my house anyway."

"Don't be a stranger, please."

I nodded.

She pulled me against her once more and hugged me as tight as she could. "I don't think I can let you go, Honey. I can't lose you again. How do I know you're not going to walk out that door and never come back."

"You have to trust me."

"I do."

"And you can't tell anyone that you saw me. Not one person, don't even speak to yourself about it. The words don't ever leave your lips."

"You have my word."

"I love you, Mom."

"Oh, my baby girl," her tears streamed down her cheeks and made dark circles on her shirt. "I love you too."

She backed out of the room, not able to look away from me. Josh caught her again and led her back to her room. I could hear him promising her over and over again that I would be back. He didn't emerge from her room until I heard her breathing deeply. He wanted to make sure she was asleep. Although, I'm not sure if it was to make sure she was ok with everything about me, or if it was the fact that Cara was still hiding in his room with Allen.

"She's out," Josh sighed, relieved.

I nodded. "I can hear her. So who's ass were you saving there? Mine, or yours?" I smirked.

Josh shrugged and reached for his doorknob. "I have to live with her, so she couldn't know about Cara."

"Nice," I chuckled, and followed him into his room.

Immediately Allen had his arms around me.

"I felt so helpless. I wanted to comfort you, but I didn't want to barge in on the two of you. It would have just complicated things more. I could hear the pain in your voice, and I can still see it in your eyes." He spoke quickly. I caught a glimpse of both Josh and Cara struggling to keep up with what he was saying.

I held onto Allen tightly and melted against his chest. All the stress from a few moments ago was gone. In his arms, everything was ok.

"Josh," I turned in Allen's arms to face my brother. "You have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. You know what will happen."

"What will happen?" Cara asked nervously.

"Nothing you need to know," Josh told her, but his eyes stayed on me, daring me to tell her the truth.

She looked at me, waiting.

"Nope, nothing to worry about." I shrugged.

"You're still a horrible liar, but I'll buy it for now. I really should be getting home."

"I'll walk you out. We have to get back anyway. I promised the others we would be back before sunrise." I walked beside Cara, while Allen and Josh followed behind.

"So, my sister, huh?" Josh asked Allen. I kept walking as if I couldn't hear. I knew Allen would know I was listening.

"Yes, she's something else."

"Tell me, does she still sing horribly in the shower?"

I gritted my teeth. It took everything I had in me not to turn around and knock him through the wall. I didn't remember signing in the shower, so I had no idea if he was making it up or not. Cara's chuckle answered my question. It was true.

"No, we don't need to shower really. But I bet she has a beautiful voice." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was just playing the good guy, since he knew I was listening.

"You really do love her, well," I heard Josh slap Allen on his back. Then whispered, "Ow," he composed himself before continuing. "good luck with her. She can be a handful at times. You're lucky she doesn't have to cook for you."

I had enough. I spun around and glared at my brother.

"Sorry!" He jumped away from me.

I rolled my eyes.

"When will I get to meet this new coven you're living with?" Josh asked, and received a look of insanity from Cara.

"Coven?" I repeated.

Josh smiled, proud of himself. "I did some research, and the vampires live in covens."

"Well not mine, we're a family. I live with my brothers, sisters, niece, her… dog, and the head of our family also known as our parents."

"You have a pet? Don't you hunt animals?"

Allen and I both laughed, and Cara went pale.

"Trust me, we don't find him appetizing in any way," I scrunched up my nose. "How about I come get you tomorrow. I think my brother and sister are bringing my niece over to her grandpa's house. I'll come pick you up after school."

"Are you kidding me? You're picking me up first thing in the morning."

I smiled and nodded.

"You're really not going to go to a house full of vamp--" Cara swallowed and shuddered.

"It's ok, they're not bad. They don't drink human blood." Josh informed her.

"Well, Renesmee does, but she wont be there, and she knows how to control herself." I regretted the words as I was speaking them.

"Renesmee?" Cara's voice shook.

"My niece, listen, why don't you come with Josh tomorrow and you can see for yourself that there is nothing to be afraid of. Plus Renesmee should be back later in the day, so you could meet her too. You'll love her. She's cute."

"Yeah," Cara rolled her eyes. "Until her baby fangs come out and bite you."

"We don't have fangs, and she was taught to hunt animals. She just drinks donated blood when her parents don't take her out hunting."

Cara covered her mouth and mumbled, "I have to go," she didn't kiss Josh goodbye, she ran to her car and jumped in.

"She'll be there tomorrow. She wont want me going alone." Josh informed me.

"I'll pick you up first thing," I kissed his cheek and darted to the car with Allen behind me.

When we got back home Nahuel and Huilen were still there talking to Carlisle and Esme. The others seemed to be gone. As if he could read my mind, Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Rose and Emmett are out there somewhere, and Alice and Jasper went running. Neither wanted to be in the house. We have guests." Carlisle raised an eyebrow and I knew what he meant.

I nodded and took Allen's hand, leading him towards the door once more.

Carlisle nodded and mouthed, "Thank you."

"Oh, and tomorrow I'm bringing my brother here to meet everyone." I said quickly and ran out the door before he could say anything. I heard him calling for me, but also knew he wouldn't leave our guests to come after me.

With the mention of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, I knew where they were out here, so Allen and I avoided those parts of the forest. We ran up the side of the mountain so we could see the sunrise when it came time.


	31. Chapter 31

Dreading the fact that I had to break away from Allen, it was time to go pick up my brother. We got dressed and ran towards home. I picked up on Edward and Bella's trail as we passed their cottage. They were also on their way to the house. We didn't catch up to them, but I was sure they knew we were behind them.

"Hi!" Renesmee skipped over to us when we entered the house.

"I thought we had stalkers." Bella smiled. It was nice to see her so relaxed and back to her old self. I caught Edward's gaze and he nodded, agreeing with me. His own smile lighting up his face when he looked at both Renesmee and Bella.

"Oh, Carlisle," Edward caught his arm as he walked through the living room.

"What, son."

"Bella can pull her shield fully back. She let me hear her thoughts last night." Edward said proudly. I laughed at his tone. He sounded like the parent of a honor roll student that was just accepted into Harvard. Edward turned to look at me, "This is better," he winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" Carlisle turned towards her and she smiled.

"I've been working on it for a while, but with the…" She trailed off and took a deep breath, changing her sentence. "But I know my shield better now. It wasn't that hard."

"That's wonderful! Now Edward can stop complaining that he can't hear you."

"Yeah, but I have to _let _him." She smirked.

"Oh, I see," Carlisle chuckled and turned to look at me. "So where is this brother of yours… and do you really think this is a good idea?"

"What?" Edward gasped.

"Mommy, where's Jacob?" I heard Renesmee ask. She whispered something to her, but I was paying attention to Edward.

"He's fine. It's not a big deal."

"You can't have it all, Bree! You're a vampire now. You're human world is gone. You can't have _both_!"

"Why not?" I snapped. "Bella can!"

"Don't bring her into this," Edward was in front of me in an instant. Allen stepped between us.

"It's true!" I pressed.

"No it's not. Her father doesn't know everything."

"So, she can still see him, my family can handle the truth--"

"You're _family_," Edward hissed.

"Yes," I looked down at my hands. "My mom also--"

"Oh, man, _Bree_!" Edward growled. Bella picked up Renesmee and took her up stairs. "Were you not in that clearing?! The volturi will find out. I will not put my daughter in that sort of danger again. This will all be on you."

"Edward, I'm sure Bree told them the risks if they tell our secret." Carlisle pulled Edward away from me and Allen.

"Bella knew about our world--"

"I said leave her out of this! She was given a choice when the volturi found out. She's a vampire, isn't she?"

"She had to be changed--"

"That conversation is over. It's over and done with now. You told them, it can't be taken back."

"I'm going to pick him up right now." I took Allen's hand and we walked towards the door.

"Bella, Ness, lets go." Edward called up the stairs.

"Grandpa Swan!" Renesmee cheered as she passed me out the door.

I hurried to I wouldn't have to talk to Edward again. And I didn't care if he heard my thoughts or not.

The ride back home was interesting. Cara and Josh didn't talk much. I think they were too scared. I was glad Jasper was going to be there. He would help calm them down.

"It's ok," I chuckled. Their faces went pale as we walked up the stairs.

"Can I become a vampire too?" Josh tried sounding casual. "This house is huge! Bree, you're living the life."

I didn't answer him. It was true though.

We entered the house and my entire family was standing along the edge of the living room. The only ones missing were Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. I was glad I didn't have to look at his glares all day.

Cara and Josh froze behind me. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his foot was halfway out the door. He looked like he was going to take her and make a run for it. I sighed and pulled them into the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Josh, Cara, I would like you to meet the Cullens." I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

"Big family." Josh whispered. I turned to look at him and noticed him starring at Rosalie. Cara noticed too and slapped him hard across his chest. Emmett leaned forward and growled. Rosalie smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Alice and Jasper laughed quietly. Carlisle cleared his throat, and Esme sighed impatiently at Rosalie.

"Josh, Cara, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, have a seat," he gestured to the couch. "You are safe here." He said and eyed Jasper. He nodded and stared at both Cara and Josh. I watched them both take a deep breath and sit down. The blood flowed back into their cheeks.

"So, Josh--is it?" Emmett leaned over the back of the couch. Josh and Cara leaned away from him.

"Y-yea," Josh stammered.

"I hear you're good with the freaky stuff."

"It's interesting." Josh's voice shook.

"Emmett," Rosalie said sweetly. "Stop torturing our guests." She bent over to tug at his arm. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. Was she really trying to flirt with my brother?

Josh sighed, smiling at her. Cara punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! Damn, I didn't… she's… I'm sorry!" He hissed. Rosalie giggled and walked out of the room with Emmett stomping after her.

"You have to excuse her," Alice said to Cara. "She just likes the attention. She'd flirt with a rock if she knew it was a male."

Carlisle even stifled a laugh with that one--we all did.

Cara nodded and relaxed once again. I was going to have to do a lot of thanking Jasper later.

Carlisle stepped in asking questions about their schooling, and Josh annoyingly asked questions on if I still do certain things that I did when I was human.

Edward's Volvo pulled into the garage and I met Carlisle's gaze. He shook his head letting me know it was fine. Renesmee's giggles floated into the house before the three of them did.

She danced into the room and I heard her sniff. She stopped in her tracks. Edward's hand came down on her shoulder and he took Bella's hand.

"Oh, is that the little girl?" Cara asked pointing at Renesmee.

Renesmee peered up at her father and he nodded, dropping his hand from her shoulder. She skipped over to Carlisle, who was the closest to Cara, and climbed onto his lap. "Hi," she waved and leaned back against Carlisle shyly.

"Oh, she's cute!" Cara gushed. "What's your name, sweetie?" Cara leaned towards her.

"Nessie--"

Bella cleared her throat.

Renesmee giggled. "Renesmee," she leaned forward and whispered, "but everyone calls me Nessie. Don't listen to my mommy, she calls me that too."

Cara laughed and scooted to the edge of the couch to lean in closer to Renesmee. Josh tugged at her arm to pull her back.

"She bites!" He hissed.

"Oh, please," Bella rolled her eyes. "She knows better."

"I do," Renesmee agreed with her mother.

Josh's gaze fell on Bella just as Emmett and Rosalie walked back into the living room. "What is it with the Cullen girls." He hissed.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella and she shrugged, stepping behind Edward.

"Hey, hey!" Jacob called out as he walked through the door. He stopped when he saw my brother and Cara. "Humans? Renesmee, did you call for takeout again?" Jacob laughed and Edward joined in.

"Silly, Jacob!" Renesmee stood up on Carlisle's lap and jumped for Jacob.

"Jacob, that's no way to treat our guests." I snapped. Was he serious? They could have been people completely oblivious to our world. How dare him just walk in saying something like that.

"Relax, I know who they are. I was at Charlie's and Edward here filled me in."

"Oh," I narrowed my eyes at Edward, but he avoided my gaze. He watched Renesmee instead.

"Well, I told Mom we wouldn't be out long. She doesn't like when we're out too late." Josh stood up and held Cara close.

Carlisle stood up and thanked them for coming. Renesmee waved from Jacob's arms and Cara waved back.

"Beautiful little girl." Cara said to Edward and Bella.

"Thank you," They both smiled back.

I took them home and to my surprise Cara enjoyed herself more than Josh did. She was asking when she could come back. Just like everyone that meets her, Cara was smitten by Renesmee's charms. She wanted to see her again.

Josh agreed to come back as long as Emmett wasn't there. He's terrified of him. I had to laugh at that. I assured him Emmett was nothing but a big teddy bear, but he didn't buy that.

When Allen and I got back home, everyone was already in their own room for the night. I was happy that Edward had already left. I was still mad at him for snapping at me. And even more mad at him for talking about me behind my back to a mutt.


	32. Chapter 32

As the months passed, things stayed quiet. Josh and Cara were not strangers to the Cullen house. Cara warmed up to my family, to my surprise, a lot quicker than my brother. They were keeping it a secret just as I asked them too, and I only stopped in to see my mother once in a while. She too, was keeping my secret just as I asked. Things in the Cullen house were quiet, and the smell was just returning back to normal. Edward and Bella decided to take Renesmee to Isle Esme for the rest of the summer. Of course Jacob wouldn't let them take her away from him. It was nice not having the house smelling like wet dog. It was too bad they were due home today.

I looked up at the bright sun, then down at my sparkling skin. The day was oddly warm for September. Alice and Esme wondered around the yard getting the plants ready for the winter months. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Allen decided to go on a weekend hunting trip. Rosalie lounged in the grass next to me, laying on her stomach as she sketched on her pad. Her artwork was stunning. I was lucky if I could draw a stick figure. I leaned up against one of the boulders in the yard, and opened a book I found on Bella's bookshelf. Her book collection was more interesting than anything Alice or Rosalie had.

The quiet day was interrupted by that horrible smell. "The dog's back." Rosalie muttered beside me.

"Yup," I mumbled back.

"Grandma Esme!" Renesmee sang out as she raced around the side of the house. Rosalie and I both sat up straight. She was much bigger than when she left at the beginning of the Summer. Her hair hung just past her waist, her curls bouncing around her face as she ran. The sun got to her skin, leaving it looking slightly golden. Her sundress showed her bathing suit lines clearly on her back. She no longer looked like a child and more like a little girl. She left here looking like a five year old, but the girl wrapped around Esme looked a year older.

She moved on to hug Alice just as Edward, Bella, and Jacob walked around the house. Bella's eyes were completely gold now, not a single hint of red anymore. Renesmee danced over to Rosalie and I and hugged us both.

"Did you have a good time on the island?"

As soon as Rosalie asked the question Renesmee's gleaming smile lit up her face. "I swam with porpoises, and pretty fish! Jacob swam with me because the fish were scared of Mommy and Daddy," she giggled. "I snorkeled with Jacob and saw the ocean floor! It was amazing! Daddy had to drag me out of the water every night at bedtime. The water was even warmer at night," she turned to face Esme. "Grandma your island is magical!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time there." She answered.

"Oh, and the plane ride was fun too! It was very long, but I watched movies the whole time. Daddy spoke Portuguese to the driver that took us to the docs. He taught me some," I listened as she spoke a whole other language fluently. She looked back at Edward and he nodded, letting her know she said it right. She jumped with excitement as she remembered more. Rosalie and I laughed, but leaned in to hear what else she had to say. "We took a boat to the island! I got to drive, well," she shrugged. "Daddy held my hands on the wheel and helped me turn. Then he let Mommy drive. Jacob held onto me tightly when she drove, then Daddy held his hands over hers," she paused to laugh. "It was funny!" She giggled.

"Yeah," Jacob snorted. "He didn't let her drive back."

Edward smiled, holding Bella tight at his side. "Admit it, you liked the speed."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I did," she smiled innocently.

"Although your human reaction your first time on the boat was amusing, I preferred your excitement this time around." Edward spun her around in front of him and kissed her.

"Did you have a good time, Jacob?" Esme asked him. Her hand looked even paler as she reached out to touch his arm. Like Renesmee, it was obvious he spent most of his time out in the sun.

"I sure did," Jacob stretched and turned towards the forest. "I'm going to go home for a while, Billy is probably waiting for me."

Renesmee raced across the yard and he caught her in his arms, tossing her into the air.

"Are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow before you wake up. I'll be here."

I leaned back against the boulder and looked up at the blue sky. It must be nice to get away for a while. I wondered if Allen would be interested in going on our own little trip.

Alice smiled at me from across the yard. I saw exactly what she was seeing. Allen and I were going away. I jumped up and flitted into the house. I had a lot of planning to do. This would be the first time we were actually alone, and I wanted it all to be perfect.

By the time all the guys came home from hunting I was on the living room floor with Carlisle's laptop and maps spread out around me.

"Where's my favorite niece!" Emmett called out as soon as he was through the door. I scrambled to move the maps out of the way before her bare feet tore them to shreds as she ran by. I cleared them in time, and sure enough she came barreling into the living room. She stopped short smiling widely at her uncle. "Short stuff!" He bent over with his arms wide.

"Big guy!" She yelled, and ran into his arms.

"I think you grew," Emmett held her under her arms, away from his body. "A lot."

Renesmee giggled. "I was gone a long time."

"Yes, it's been too quiet around here." Jasper added. Renesmee reached for him and he hugged her.

I let her hug Allen as he walked in, then I was in his arms. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you more." He said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Can we talk?" I asked him and Carlisle.

They both exchanged confused glanced and nodded. I bent down, picking up the maps and laptop bringing them into Carlisle's office. I could hear both Allen and Carlisle behind me as the door shut. I spun around too excited to hide it anymore.

"Let's go away! Just you and me! We can travel the world, see everything it has to offer."

Carlisle smiled and crossed the room to his desk, sitting in his chair, taking the laptop. His fingers moved quietly as he typed on the keys.

"Just us?" Allen's face lit up with excitement.

"Yes," I breathed.

"How long?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Well, no," he laughed, reaching out to take me in his arms. "I just wanted to see what you would say."

"I can set up your travel schedule and have you leave in two days," Carlisle looked over the laptop. "You will have most of the travel agents on call, so whenever you are ready to move to your next destination, it will be all set for you."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I squeaked.

I was finally getting away with Allen. No one else around, just us. We both knew when we needed to hunt, so that wouldn't be a problem, and we had more than enough money to travel for years to come. I couldn't wait to leave.


	33. Chapter 33

**Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. And to answer someone's question, YES I will be updating Restless Heart tomorrow. Also, I wanted to point out that someone mentioned I haven't updated in a while and they wish I updated as freaquently as I used to. Well, it was my birthday weekend this weekend, so that's why I didn't update anything. You obviously read my A/N, but still left a comment asking why I wasn't updating. You have to understand I have 4 stories running at the moment and I update a chapter once a day. The only reason why I didn't update this weekend was because I was busy. But I am back now and updating again. So everyone can relax lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter and more will be coming soon.**

* * *

It felt like forever, but the day was finally here. Allen and I were leaving. Our first stop was Delhi, India. I was excited to see the sites, but most of all, seeing it with Allen. I had already said goodbye to my brother, Cara, and my mom. They were expecting tons of postcards.

I packed my bags and Allen met me in the living room. His smile made me melt. He was just as excited as I was. I didn't think it was possible, but the way he almost bounced when he walked told me he couldn't wait either.

Bella cleared her throat and stepped around Jasper. They exchanged a smirk and Bella nudged his arm with her shoulder on her way by. I wasn't sure what that was about. Apparently it was just a joke between the two of them. Bella held out two passports and licenses to both Allen and I. I looked at her confused and looked down at my ID's. They both had my picture on them, but the name was different. I traced my hand across my new name and smiled up at her. I would have had tears in my eyes, if they were capable of such a thing. My eyes dropped to the name once more. Breanna Cullen jumped off of the ID at me. I peeled my eyes from the name to look at Bella once more.

"It's a going away present from all of us," she nudged Jasper again and he laughed. "But _I_ snuck into your room and took your pictures and ordered the papers. Both the passports and licenses are legit. You will have no problem getting through customs or renting a car if you would like. Now, I know you're no where near eighteen, so you have to try and look older than you are." Bella informed me. Edward shifted Renesmee to his hip and wrapped his free hand around her waist.

"You went and did all this? How?" I asked, stunned that Bella would know how to get her hands on something like this.

"I had to do it for Jacob and Renesmee incase we didn't…" She trailed off and looked at Renesmee. "I just had to do it once. And I made the decision to handle all the paperwork for the family from now on. Jasper has been demoted." Everyone laughed and Jasper poked her in her ribs.

"Yeah, well, now he probably thinks we went soft on him. You better watch he doesn't start slacking on our orders." Jasper warned her.

"J and I? We see eye to eye. He won't slack with something I ask of him." Bella's smile was wide and Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I should come with you next time."

Bella shook her head, laughing. "That's not necessary, I can handle him. No matter how nice I am, Jasper scared him for life. He's terrified at the mere site of me, but at least he doesn't sweat bullets anymore."

Jasper rolled his eyes and Edward stared at Bella's face, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

She noticed and kissed him softly. "Will you relax? I pay him a little more then what he asks, just so he knows to do it right. And by pay more, I mean money."

Edward's entire body relaxed and he held her close. "That's acceptable." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Well, thank you for… all of it." I raised an eyebrow and she smiled, nodding.

"You're welcome. Now it's official, you're a Cullen."

I peeked at Allen's and his had his own last name on it. I knew she didn't want us to have the same last name since we were a couple. We weren't married, so there was no reason for us to have the same last name.

"Thank you, all of you." Allen looked at Bella first then the rest of our family. They all murmured their welcomes, and Allen took all of my bags plus his out to the car.

Edward placed Renesmee on the floor and she took a deep breath before walking over to hug me.

I knelt in front of her and her eyes filled with tears before she fell into my arms. Her right hand rested against my neck. She was upset that we were leaving and wondered when we were coming back. She knew we were going to be gone for a while. Her hand slid to the back of my neck as she clasped her hands together to hug me. "I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too, but I will send something back for you from every Country we visit." I promised her.

She pulled away from me and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stepped back and leaned against Bella, who wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

I said goodbye to the rest of my family and Carlisle followed me to the car. He was going to bring us to the airport.

"You call if you need anything. As soon as you are ready to come home you let me know. Take care of yourself."

"I will, dad." I watched Carlisle's smile light up his face from my words. He hugged us both and watched until we were out of site.

It was a lot harder to leave them than I thought it was going to be. But at the same time I was excited to start this adventure with Allen. Of course Alice made us both promise we wouldn't get married without her, so that was out of the question. Of course, that never crossed my mind. I guess because I'm only fifteen and I will forever be fifteen. Me as a bride seemed really weird. I'm the youngest in the house everyone else is either seventeen or eighteen and older. I was the youngest in more ways than one. That is, if I didn't count Renesmee, but she was my niece. Of course she was going to be younger than me.

"Bree," Allen broke through my thoughts. "You're bag?" He reached for the suitcase in my hand and I handed it to him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, smiling up at him.

He handed our suitcases to the woman at the counter and she tagged them and placed them on the belt. We got our tickets and headed to our gate. We still had an hour before our flight so we took our time walking.

It took four flights to get to our destination. When we landed for the last time Allen and I grinned widely at each other. This was it. Our time together was about to begin.

Allen was about to walk towards the car rental counter, but a man stepped nervously in front of us. "Are you the Cullens?" The man spoke with a heavy accent, and his eyes stayed locked on his feet.

"Why?" Allen stepped slightly in front of me.

"Dr. Cullen phoned me and informed me of your arrival. You're car is waiting." He smiled politely, peeking at us through his eyelashes.

"You know my father?" I asked, stepping out from behind Allen.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. He and his wife visit often, he called in asking to care for you as if it was them. I've also escorted their son, Mr. Emmett and his bride."

"Oh, yes, ok." I relaxed when he knew more of my family.

"I'm Agrim, and I will be your driver for the extent of your stay."

He seemed to relax and reached for my bags. Allen slipped him a tip after he placed our bags in the trunk of the limo.

"Would you mind taking the long way to our hotel?" Allen asked him.

"Ok course, sir. But we are not going to a hotel. The Cullens have a house on the outside of town." Agrim looked at me confused. I knew it was something I should have known.

"Yeah, honey, did you forget?" I played it off as if I knew already.

"Yes," Allen smiled and clapped his palm to his forehead. "The flights were very long and I am exhausted. I meant house."

Agrim smiled reassuringly and opened the door for us. "It's understandable." He said and shut the door.

"That was a good save." Allen said against my lips.

"Yes, you're welcome." I chuckled.

"How many houses do the Cullens own?" Allen whispered, and rolled up the window so Agrim wouldn't hear us talking.

"You're seriously asking me that question? I can bet we're not going to stay in a hotel at all during our trip."

Allen shrugged and pulled me into his side. "Probably not." He said and rolled down the window so we could see outside better.

The buildings and houses were beautiful. I don't think I ever saw anything so beautiful. I know this was our first destination spot, but I think it was going to be my favorite. The people were just as beautiful as the scenery.

Agrim pulled up to a large black gate and punched a code into the number pad just outside the gates. Allen opened the sunroof and we both stood up to see outside better. There was nothing but driveway in front of us, but I could see through the trees and flowers at the huge white house sitting at the end of the circular driveway. Agrim got out of the limo and hurried to open out door, just as two men came out of the house to retrieve our bags.

"Your room will be on the west wing. Please enjoy your stay and if you would like to reach me I am on the speed dial at number two. Or you could travel on your own with one of the cars in the garage. Either way please enjoy your stay and welcome to India." Agrim bowed before getting back into the limo to drive away.

"I died and became royalty." Allen whispered into my ear. I laughed and poked his side.

We walked around the large house getting used to where everything was. Even though there was now ten vampires in the Cullen household, this house had enough room for us individually. It was easy to tell which room belonged to which couple. Esme and Carlisle's room was the largest and on the Northern side of the house. Down the Southern end was Alice and Jaspers room. A beautiful oil painting was hanging over their bed with Alice in a beautiful sleek white satin dress and Jasper in a tux. The flowers in her hand showed that this must have been a wedding portrait. I peered at the date, it read almost fifteen years ago. The next room down the east wing was Rosalie and Emmett's room with a similar portrait hanging over their bed. But the date was different. This date was more then thirty years ago.

"They're all married?" Allen asked me as he looked up at Rosalie's princess gown in the painting.

"Yeah, but they pose as teenagers in Forks, so they don't act married."

Allen shrugged and opened a door towards the end of the hall. The room decorated in pink and gold lace immediately told me this was Renesmee's without even having to look at her painting above her bed. This picture I recognized. She stood, leaning against a tree out in our backyard. This picture was taken right before Bella and Edward took her to Isle Esme for the Summer. Carlisle must have the pictures sent over here and made into paintings for each of the rooms.

The last door in the long hallway opened up to Edward and Bella's room. Their painting was like the others. It was their wedding portrait and dated the day of their wedding. The picture was also familiar in that it was hanging in the living room of the house. I would have to keep an eye out for the others since I haven't seen them before. Each painting was framed in a thick golden frame that matched everything in the rooms. I couldn't believe Carlisle would have all this when I was positive Renesmee, Bella, and Edward have never been here before. Well, I wasn't completely sure about Edward, but I knew Bella and Renesmee never stepped foot in this house.

Allen towed me to the west wing where our room awaited. I opened the door and our room was similar to my brothers and sisters, but above our bed was a painting of Allen and I. Obviously not a wedding portrait, but a familiar picture of Allen and I sitting in the small meadow outside the house.

Allen swept me up into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. "We'll call Carlisle later," he mumbled against my lips and we stumbled towards the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Final Chapter is here!**

** I hope all of you have enjoyed this story just as much as I loved writing it. I also have another idea on the verge of a story, but it's a very different story than where Stephanie was going with her books. If your interested in finding out my newest idea, please check out the Sick Lion Dumb Lamb forum [my site]. You can get to the main site by the link on my profile. Once your at the main page look for the fanfiction board in the forum. In there you will find my newest idea. For those of you who have an account on the forum PLEASE feel free to put in your two cents on the idea, for those of you who wish not to join the forum, I will be setting up a poll shortly on my profile here. **

**Anyway, here's the very last chapter to A New Beginning. I thank you all for reading and a special thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I always love reading each and every review you guys leave. You're the best group of readers I could ask for. **

* * *

Our time in India was my favorite out of all the countries we visited. Carlisle was gracious to let us stay in what houses he had around the world. Every place was in a different name, some were even in the other's names. The only ones who didn't own a house somewhere besides the United States, was Bella and Renesmee. I figured it was only a matter of time.

Three years went by and I was missing my family. Both my families. Allen saw it in my face as well.

"Ready?" He asked as we walked the streets in Russia. It was just after dusk.

"Ready for what?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"To go home." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I think so." I sighed.

Allen nodded. "I thought so."

I was glad he sounded relieved, and I knew he was ready to go back home as well. Without another word, Allen flipped open his phone and called Carlisle. "We're ready." He said into the phone. I heard Carlisle's voice raise in volume as he spoke to Allen. Carlisle was excited to have us coming home. I was still glad, even after all this time away that they thought of us as family.

Although it was hard for Renesmee to not be thrilled with me. I've sent something back from every country and every town we visited. Edward also enjoyed the merchandise I sent home to her. They all held their own specific meaning from the culture they came from. Renesmee told me, after I sent her last gift, that Edward turned each piece into a history lesson. She then excitedly repeated each story to me. To be honest, half of the stuff I send back to her I just thought was pretty. I knew she likes shiny things, so I sent whatever caught my eye. I didn't even know the meaning behind them.

"We're set for tomorrow morning." Allen said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"So that leaves us eighteen more hours of alone time." I pointed out, easily doing the math in my head.

Leaving for the airport was both good and bad. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want this trip to be over. There were so many beautiful things in this world to see. But I wasn't too worried about it. I had forever to see everything. And forever was a lot of time.

The Port Angeles airport was deserted as we walked towards where our family waited. I was surprised to see all of them there. Including Jacob, with a very grown up Renesmee perched on his back. Her features changed once again, and I felt bad for leaving her for so long. Even though we were gone three years, Renesmee aged five. The five-year-old looking child, now looks like a mature ten-year-old. Her fathers features were mostly gone in her face, I could see more Bella in her now.

Renesmee was the first to greet us. She wiggled until Jacob put her down. I noticed right away that she had on a dress we bought her from India, Bella--or Alice, even had her hair in long braids that hung down her back.

"You're finally home!" She gushed, throwing her arms around my waist.

"Yes," I hesitated. It took me a second to get used to the maturity of her voice. I've spoken to her on the phone, but hearing her and seeing her speak made me long for the little girl I left behind. This Renesmee was too big.

Renesmee raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, confusion written all over her face. I chuckled and reached out to touch her nose. "Ok, I lied. I told myself you look more like your mother now, but that face had your father written all over it."

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Good to have you home." Esme leaned over Renesmee and hugged me.

After our hellos were out of the way, we walked out into the parking lot.

"Cars?" Allen asked as he looked around at the mostly empty parking lot. Not one of the Cullen cares were there.

"Nope! We're running home!" Renesmee skipped ahead of us as she clapped.

"We figured you had enough of being escorted." Carlisle winked.

"Very nice." Allen hissed, jogging ahead to catch up with Edward, Renesmee and Jacob.

I stayed behind, as I ran with Alice, Bella and Rosalie. The three of us ran behind Esme and Carlisle, while Jasper and Emmett brought up the rear. Edward, Allen, and Jacob stayed just behind Renesmee as they let her lead us home.

"Why?" I whispered to Bella and pointed towards Renesmee.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Edward wants to teach Renesmee the scents of our old and new trails. He thinks she's old enough to know it. He's trying to see if she can lead us back home on her own."

I nodded. We were running a lot slower than normal, since we were following at Renesmee's pace, but I didn't mind. I was glad to be right where I was.

We came to a quick stop as Renesmee stood in the front looking from the left to her right. I could smell that the trail would lead us right, but we also had an older trail leading to the left.

"Did he lead her this was on purpose?" I whispered to Bella.

She nodded. "We took the long way to the airport so she wouldn't be able to lead us back the same way."

"Dad, I don't know." Renesmee said, defeated.

We all stood patiently as Edward knelt in front of her. "Think, Ness. Look to your left and sniff out the scents and how strong they are." Edward urged.

"I can smell everyone but Grandma, Aunt Rosalie, and Jake." Renesmee said after a few seconds.

"Yes," Edward nodded, turning her to face us. "Now, besides Allen and Bree, we all came together, so--" Renesmee clapped her hand over his mouth.

"So, we go right because I can smell all of us!" She concluded.

Edward shrugged. "If that's what you think."

Renesmee frowned. "You're not even going to tell me if I'm right?"

"No, you will find out your if right or wrong if we show up at home, or if we end up nowhere."

Renesmee spun around, throwing Jacob her best smile. "Ja--"

"Don't you dare ask Jacob." Edward cut her off and stood between her and Jacob.

Bella laughed beside me.

"Fine," Renesmee groaned and ran towards the trail on the right.

We made it to the cottage, Renesmee blushed knowing we were supposed to go back to the big house.

"You did great, at least you found your way to your home." Jacob comforted her, cutting off Edward's speech on why she merged onto the trail that would lead her to their house.

Renesmee smiled up at him and Allen took Renesmee hand to run at her side back to the big house. Edward and Jacob glowered at each other behind them the entire way.

As the night progressed we lounged around the living room, Renesmee joined in on our poker game, even though she was playing with chips that we weren't counting, she was winning. Alice was smug on the fact since she can't cheat and see her decisions.

"Edward, you should let her be playing with real money, she could probably wipe us all out this game." I laughed, looking at Renesmee's pile compared to ours.

"No, she's too young to gamble." Edward answered.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You just don't want to lose all your money to your own daughter."

"That too." He laughed.

Renesmee won the pot once again, Edward handed her a pile of chips we weren't playing with, and we each sat our money we played aside to play with once Renesmee had to go to sleep.

I sat back and watched my family, they all were amazing, caring, and generous people. I couldn't see myself living my life with anyone else. Sure I also had my brother and mom, but the people around me now gave me a chance when I didn't deserve one. They gave me a new beginning when they could have easily finished me off like the other newborns around me. I will be forever grateful for each and every one of my brothers and sisters, along with two devoted parents, and an energetic niece to keep us all on our toes. If I had the chance to have my normal human life back, I would turn it down without a second thought. This was where I was meant to end up, and Allen's arm around my waist set the thought into truth. I was home. 


End file.
